Nothingness Translated
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 17 UPDATED! After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Kalau kita masih tidak mendapatkan kabar dari mereka, kita akan melanjutkan ini semua dan akan mencari mereka setelah kita memastikan keselamatan Kurapika."
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika was drunk and accidentally barged in to Kuroro's room. They had done something that enemies were not supposed to do. And after that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then.

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated, but it's rated T for this chapter. Aku mengikuti author fic asli yang menempatkannya di rated T. Tapi aku janji akan memberi peringatan kalau isinya Semi M atau M. I hope it's alright ;)

A/N :

Ok, special for the Indonesian readers!^O^

This is one of my favorite stories list. Mungkin terlihat full of lust, tapi sebenarnya ini cerita yang indah with full of love too.

Warning tambahan : kamu akan sering blushing membaca cerita ini =^v^= termasuk aku yang nerjemahinnya!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING**

Kurapika's POV

Malam ini begitu dingin, sepi…dan aku mabuk.

Dapatkah seseorang menjelaskan padaku, siapa yang telah membuatku berada dalam kondisi seperti ini, di mana aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar?

Dari klub malam terkutuk di mana Senritsu dan Bashou membuatku mabuk, aku menyusuri jalan menuju ke apartemenku. Aku memang tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun instingku mengatakan bahwa gedung yang saat ini kumasuki adalah tempat di mana aku tinggal. Aku cegukan berkali-kali dan mencoba menstabilkan langkahku tapi aku gagal.

Para penjaga melihatku dengan penuh perhatian tapi mereka tidak menghampiri untuk menolongku.

Seorang pemuda yang bertugas di lift menatapku khawatir.

"Kau pasti mengalami saat yang sulit Nona," ucapnya lembut.

"Ya-hik! Begitulah," hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. Aku tak percaya, harga diriku jatuh hanya karena minuman keras!

"Lantai berapa Nona?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Lantai 6," jawabku.

Setibanya di lantai 6, entah hanya karena pandanganku saja, tapi jalan yang kulalui menjadi tidak familiar bagiku. Sial, aku merasa pusing sekali!

Langkahku sempoyongan…dan terimakasih Tuhan aku dapat mencapai kamarku! Aku pun membuka pintunya.

Hei, kenapa tidak terkunci?

Aku cegukan lagi. Saat memasuki kamar, aku melihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang tertegun melihat kehadiranku.

Hei, ini kamarku 'kan?

Kurasa aku berhalusinasi lagi jadi aku melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, membuka baju khas sukuku hingga hanya mengenakan atasan tanpa lengan dan celana panjang.

Uhh…akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga!

Aku langsung berbaring di tempat tidur itu.

Aku membuka mataku kembali. Pandanganku kabur, tapi aku dapat menerka bahwa orang yang sedang melirikku adalah Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan.

"Bukan kau…," kataku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pria itu.

"Ini kamarku, Brengsek! Keluar dari sini!" seruku.

Bagus, minuman kerasnya bekerja dengan baik hingga aku dapat melihat Ryodan setiap saat.

"Tidak…ini kamarku," sosok itu berkata.

Aku cegukan lagi. "Diam, kau hanya ilusi!"

"Apa kau mabuk?" tanyanya.

"Ya…" lalu aku pun jatuh tertidur.

Kuroro's POV

Ada seseorang di balik pintu. Siapapun dia, aku cukup yakin dia tidak berbahaya. Aku menunggu pintu itu terbuka, mengharapkan petugas hotel yang datang untuk menyajikan makan malamku. Tapi kejutan, ternyata yang masuk adalah Si Pirang Kuruta!

Ia masuk seolah kamar ini adalah kamarnya. Aku menatapnya dan menaikkan alis mataku saat dia melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur tempatku duduk saat ini.

Aku bingung, apakah dia sedang menawarkan dirinya sendiri padaku? Oh, itu aneh sekali! Mungkin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu…atau apa? Menghancurkanku lebih jauh?

Gadis itu melepaskan rompinya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Aku melirik Si Pirang Kuruta…penasaran pada sikapnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Bukan kau…" katanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Ini kamarku, Brengsek! Keluar dari sini!" ia berseru.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku tidak suka jika Hisoka melihat Gadis Kuruta ini berada di tempat tidurku…seolah kami berdua melakukan sesuatu.

"Tidak, ini kamarku," aku mengoreksinya.

Ia cegukan. "Diam, kau hanya ilusi!"

Aku tersenyum. Jadi gadis muda Kuruta ini mabuk dan tak dapat menemukan jalan pulang?, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apa kau mabuk?" tanyaku.

"Ya…," ia bergumam lalu jatuh tertidur.

"Benar-benar tindakan yang salah Kuruta," ucapku.

Aku mengangkat bahuku lagi. Apa yang akan kulakukan padanya sekarang? Bagaimanapun juga, kau terlihat menarik Kuruta, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri sambil menyingkirkan sehelai rambut pirang yang menutupi wajahnya.

Jadi apa yang biasanya dilakukan seorang pria pada seorang wanita yang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri di tempat tidur milik pria itu?, aku bertanya pada diriku.

Tapi dia masih terlalu muda, aku berkilah.

"Lagipula aku belum pernah menyentuh seorang wanita sebelumnya," kataku dengan suara keras lalu tertawa.

"Kurasa kau sangat beruntung bahwa aku adalah pria yang baik, Gadis Muda."

Aku menarik selimutku dan menyelimuti gadis itu.

Aku tersenyum. Apa memang seharusnya aku memperlakukannya seperti ini? Aku memutuskan untuk tidur juga dan berbaring di sampingnya.

"Selamat malam Kuruta," aku mengecup keningnya tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang berbau seperti bir.

Kenapa dia bisa mabuk? Aku tak tahu apa alasannya tapi Si Gadis Kuruta terlihat sangat menarik saat wajahnya merona dan cegukan seperti ini.

Si Pirang terlihat begitu tenang dalam tidurnya, yang dapat menipu siapapun yang melihatnya, seolah dia adalah gadis tak berdaya yang tak bisa bertarung sama sekali.

.

.

Kurapika's POV

Aku membuka mataku dan apa yang kulihat adalah Pemimpin Ryodan sedang tidur di sampingku. Kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat tidurku?

Aku dapat melihat dia membuka matanya dan melihatku geli.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun," katanya sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanyaku langsung.

"Kamarmu?" ia berkata sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kamarku," aku menegaskan.

"Ini kamarku," pria itu berkata dengan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu ini adalah kamarmu? Aku cukup yakin bahwa ini adalah kamarku!" ucapku hampir berteriak.

"Lihatlah sekitarmu," katanya dengan suara yang terdengar arogan.

Aku menggerakkan mataku, memeriksa kamar yang sedang kami tempati. Aku melihat satu rak penuh buku yang kutahu bukan milikku, sebuah meja yang seingatku tak pernah kudapatkan, dan tempat tidur ini, aku tahu tempat tidurku tidaklah sebesar dan seempuk ini!

Mataku membelalak takut, ini bukan kamarku. Dan Pemimpin Ryodan dengan rambutnya yang jatuh, memakai baju tidur sederhana berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Aku tak pernah menyadari pria ini dapat terlihat sangat tidak berbahaya. Rasa panas tiba-tiba terasa di pipiku saat menyadari bahwa aku telah menerobos masuk ke kamarnya dan jatuh tertidur.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"A-aku mabuk," gumamku.

"Aku tahu," ia berkata.

Suasana kamar itu menjadi hening. Aku masih duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan dia pun masih berbaring di sana. Aku merona, aku tahu tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing dan terjatuh ke atas tubuh pria itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Aku pusing," jawabku.

"Minuman keras apa yang sudah kau minum?"

"Aku tidak tahu", aku melihat ke arahnya dan hal itu membuatku semakin merona saja.

Pria ini tampan, dan aku tak dapat menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan saat melihat sepasang mata hitam itu yang sedang menatapku. Mm…apakah ini juga karena mabuk?

Sepertinya aku sudah gila, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

Kenapa dia menciumku?

Apakah dia mulai melepaskan kancing bajuku?

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Tapi aku menyukai apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Aku tak dapat lagi mengenali diriku sendiri.

Aku terhenyak.

"Apakah kau menginginkan ini?" tanyanya saat mencium pipiku.

"Ya," aku mengerang.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang mungkin nanti akan kau sesali?" kali ini nada suaranya terdengar serius.

"A-aku tidak tahu," aku berusaha duduk dan menyegerakan diri untuk mengancingkan bajuku kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," pria itu berkata dengan sebuah seringai terlihat di wajahnya, tapi ia tetap terlihat tampan.

"Tolong lupakan semua ini," aku berdiri, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa dia masih mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya.

Dia pun berdiri.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanyanya tanpa menanggapi permintaanku.

"A-aku bisa," jawabku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah Keluarga Nostrad," katanya seolah cukup yakin bahwa aku tidak mampu untuk pulang sendirian.

"Mm…tidak perlu!", aku jadi berhati-hati setelah mengetahui bahwa dia dapat menyebarluaskan pada dunia mengenai apa yang telah terjadi, dan aku tahu itu adalah salahku.

Apakah hormon dapat disalahkan dalam hal ini, ataukah minuman keras itu?

.

.

Saat melompat keluar dari mobilnya, aku merasa gelisah. Aku menatap pria itu dalam-dalam.

"Lain kali jangan minum kalau kau tidak bisa menangani dirimu sendiri," katanya sambil mengemudikan mobilnya kembali.

Aku menatap mobil itu.

Tapi kau yang menciumku lebih dulu!, ucapku dalam hati.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Tak lupa aku ingatkan, bahwa versi terjemahan dari Nothingness ini telah mengalami penyesuaian supaya lebih nyaman dibaca.

Review please^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Encounter

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku, Kurapika."

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. But it's rated T for this chapter.

Telah mengalami penyesuaian supaya lebih nyaman dibaca, tapi diusahakan tidak merubah isi cerita.

Dan kamu akan sering blushing membaca tiap chapter cerita ini =^v^=

Termasuk aku yang nerjemahinnya!

A/N :

Terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yang telah mereview.

Pertama, menerjemahkan Nothingness merupakan sebuah tantangan tersendiri buat aku, baik itu karena isi cerita maupun tingkat kesulitannya.

Di chapter 2 versi sebelumnya, aku memang merasa ragu-ragu untuk menggunakan kata-kata sendiri untuk dapat lebih memperjelas ceritanya karena takut merubah isi. Tapi sekarang di chapter 2 ini, aku berusaha sebisanya untuk membuat para readers memahami isinya.

Kalau untuk kata-kata yang baku, hmmm…I think it's my style, anyway! Hehe :P

Hanya saja sekarang aku mencoba untuk membuat bahasanya lebih 'luwes'.

Special thanks to Airin-chan, Natsu-chan and Kaoru-san! Your reviews mean a lot for me!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 : ENCOUNTER**

Hari-hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian di hari terkutuk itu ketika Si Gadis Kuruta mabuk dan mengalami saat sensual yang penuh dosa dengan bercumbu bersama Kuroro Lucifer, musuh bebuyutannya.

Kurapika berusaha melupakan kejadian itu, namun setiap kali dirinya sudah bisa menerima bahwa hal itu sudah berlalu, Gen'ei Ryodan selalu muncul…membuatnya teringat tidak hanya pada pembantaian sukunya, tetapi juga pada kejadian sensual yang dilakukannya bersama pria itu. Untunglah saat itu Kuroro dapat mengendalikan diri sehingga Kurapika masih dapat menjaga kesuciannya. Kehadiran Kuroro mengingatkannya kembali pada kenangan itu, membuat Kurapika merasa bersalah dan malu karena telah melakukan hal itu dengan musuhnya.

Tampaknya takdir sangat kejam hingga membuat Kurapika menderita seperti ini. Sebab sejak kejadian itu, ia selalu bertemu dengan Kuroro tanpa disengaja…di waktu dan tempat yang tidak terduga sebelumnya.

Kuroro tidak pernah menghiraukan semua pertemuan itu, tapi sebenarnya, ia memanfaatkannya sebagai kesempatan untuk menggoda Kurapika sebagai musuh bebuyutannya dan menjadikannya sarana untuk membalas dendam pada gadis itu. Kuroro merasa geli terhadap semua kebetulan ini, bahkan ia pun merasa heran…ada banyak orang di dunia ini, tapi kenapa mereka berdua harus selalu bertemu satu sama lain? Apakah takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka? Atau apakah itu hanya bagian dari takdir mereka berdua? Apakah ini berarti bahwa dia dan Kurapika ditakdirkan untuk bersama suatu saat nanti? Yang benar saja, komentar Kuroro sinis. Tapi seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya balas dendam atau nafsu semata yang membuatnya menggoda pengguna Nen yang masih muda belia itu, tapi gadis itu sendiri. Karena apa? Ia pun belum tahu pasti.

Kurapika berusaha untuk tidak merasa takut saat dia sedang berjalan sendirian atau pergi ke tempat-tempat tertentu yang memungkinkannya untuk bertemu dengan Kuroro. Bagaimanapun juga, semakin Kurapika berusaha menghindar, justru mereka semakin sering bertemu. Baik itu di toko buku, restoran, bar, hotel, dan di resor tepi pantai seperti sekarang. Ya, Kurapika dan Kuroro bertemu kembali di sini. Semua pertemuannya dengan Kuroro bukanlah suatu pertemuan mengerikan yang terjadi di antara dua orang musuh bebuyutan, tapi justru sebaliknya. Apa yang mereka lakukan saat bertemu biasanya berkisar antara sentuhan lembut di pipi, berciuman hingga bercumbu. Orang-orang yang melihat akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan bukannya musuh. Hal itu membuat Kurapika frustasi, namun di lain pihak membuat Kuroro merasa terhibur.

Kuroro melihat ke arah Si Pirang yang berada di hadapannya. Wajah gadis itu merengut. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kuroro. Si Pirang sedang mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan celana pendek biru. Kuroro memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia berpikir, seandainya saja Kurapika memakai bikini daripada pakaian yang menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kurapika dengan dingin.

"Tentu saja aku sedang berlibur. Kau sendiri?" jawab Kuroro santai dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Liburan Neon Nostrad…" kata Kurapika seolah alasannya sudah jelas dan tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Hei…Pengguna Rantai," panggil Kuroro dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kurapika segera bertanya, tapi kemudian ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mengajukan suatu pertanyaan yang sangat beresiko. Bagaimana jika Kuroro ingin membawanya pergi?

"Tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nantinya," jawab Kuroro. Ada suatu petunjuk dalam pernyataan itu, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Keberadaanku di sini hanya sebagai manusia biasa, bukan sebagai Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan yang kau harapkan untuk mati."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin sampai melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan nyawa para anak buahku," Kurapika berkata.

"Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu sendiri daripada keselamatan orang lain. Kau tahu, aku dapat menemukan orang yang dapat melepaskan jantungku dari pisau Nen yang kau tancapkan," komentar Kuroro santai.

Kurapika hanya membelalakkan matanya, namun ia bersyukur pertemuan ini tidak seperti pertemuan lain yang terjadi sebelumnya…yaitu pertemuan yang sensual. Pertemuan ini masih lebih baik dan wajar. Saat Kurapika melotot pada Kuroro, ia berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi membelalakkan matanya dan bukannya terpana pada penampilan pria itu. Saat ini Kuroro sedang memakai celana pendek hitam, dan tidak memakai apapun lagi, menonjolkan otot perut dan otot bisepnya yang menakjubkan, juga menunjukkan otot-otot lainnya yang tak kalah memukau. Membuat para wanita yang melihatnya dapat meneteskan air liur dan menghambur ke pelukan pria itu.

Kuroro menatap wajah Kurapika. Dia tetap terlihat cantik meskipun memakai pakaian yang membosankan seperti itu. Kuroro tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum saat Si Pirang berhenti melotot dan kini hanya menatapnya. Lagi-lagi Kurapika terlihat begitu polos. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kuroro meraih tangannya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajak Kuroro pada Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro, lalu membiarkan pria itu menuntun jalannya.

"Jadi berapa hari Keluarga Nostrad akan tinggal di sini?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu, seolah dia sedang bertanya kepada temannya sendiri.

"Mungkin sekitar satu minggu," jawab Kurapika dengan nada suara yang santai.

"Apa kau punya rencana malam ini?" tanya Kuroro sambil memandang Kurapika dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Itu adalah petunjuk lainnya lagi, dan Kurapika berani bertaruh bahwa apapun yang akan dilakukannya nanti bersama Kuroro, pasti lagi-lagi akan berujung pada malam yang penuh sensualitas. Kuroro mempererat genggamannya di tangan Kurapika, membuat Kurapika menoleh padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, jangan khawatir," Kuroro mencoba meyakinkan Kurapika.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya waktu untukmu nanti malam, tapi kita bisa bicara sekarang," kata Kurapika.

"Oh," jawab Kuroro pendek sambil terus menatapnya.

Akhirnya Kuroro dan Kurapika menghabiskan hari itu dengan berduaan menatap lautan sambil saling berpegangan tangan, walau tanpa melepaskan kewaspadaan mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

Hari itu pun berlalu, mereka bersikap seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan bukannya musuh. Ini membuat Kurapika kecewa. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kurapika menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan dirinya mabuk saat itu, hingga akhirnya bercumbu dengan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan.

Kuroro tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, sejak Abengane telah menghilangkan pisau Nen yang ditancapkan Kurapika ke jantungnya. Apakah dia akan membunuh Si Pengguna Rantai itu sekarang? Tapi kenapa dia merasa tak sanggup melakukannya?

Aku tak ingin melihatnya mati, Kuroro beralasan. Tapi kemudian bagian lain dirinya berkomentar, 'Kau lebih memilih untuk melihatnya berada di tempat tidurmu'.

Kuroro menyeringai, bagaimanapun juga menurutnya Kurapika sangat menarik hingga ia tak mampu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencekik leher lembut gadis itu. Kuroro sangat ingin melihat Si Pirang telanjang dan menanggapi belaiannya yang penuh gairah.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku, Kurapika," Kuroro berkata kepada angin yang bertiup membelai rambutnya lalu melangkah keluar kamar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Bookstore

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Aku menikmatinya Kurapika, menyiksamu secara emosional seperti ini."

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated **Semi-M** for this chapter.

Telah mengalami penyesuaian supaya lebih nyaman dibaca, tapi diusahakan tidak merubah isi cerita.

Dan kamu akan sering blushing membaca tiap chapter cerita ini =^v^=

Termasuk aku yang nerjemahinnya!

A/N :

Terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yang telah mereview.

Semoga kali ini aku menerjemahkannya dengan lebih baik….

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 : BOOKSTORE**

Hari Minggu, hari libur bagi sebagian besar pegawai dan pekerja. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi orang-orang yang bekerja sebagai penjaga dan polisi yang dituntut untuk bekerja selama 24 jam. Tak terkecuali para bodyguard, khususnya Kurapika yang saat ini bekerja sebagai pimpinan para bodyguard Keluarga Nostrad. Tapi ternyata takdir berencana lain. Light Nostrad memberinya hari libur, sebagai penghargaan atas kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Itulah mengapa sekarang Kurapika sedang berada di tengah jalanan Kota Sonisco yang sibuk. Kurapika berpikir, bagaimana dia akan melewatkan hari libur tanpa seorangpun bersamanya? Bukannya Kurapika tidak berterimakasih kepada Tuan Nostrad, tapi Kurapika benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan di hari liburnya ini. Terakhir kali Kurapika libur, sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kira-kira hampir satu bulan lamanya, dan hari itu benar-benar hari yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Kurapika.

FLASHBACK

Kurapika tertegun saat mengetahui bahwa Tuan Nostrad memberi dia dan rekan-rekannya hari libur, sejak Neon sakit (menurut Bashou, gadis manja itu memang pantas mendapatkan penyakit influenza yang dideritanya sekarang). Mereka diijinkan berlibur selama satu minggu penuh sementara Neon beristirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatannya.

Saat Tuan Nostrad membubarkan mereka semua, Senritsu melambaikan selamat tinggal kepada Eliza sekaligus bersimpati padanya. Eliza adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan merawat Neon.

Eliza yang malang, pikir Kurapika. Eliza selalu melakukan lebih banyak pekerjaan daripada Kurapika dan rekan-rekannya, mengerjakan ini dan itu hanya untuk menjinakkan gadis bermulut besar bernama Neon itu. Dan sekarang, Eliza harus bekerja lembur karena Neon sakit.

Kurapika, Senritsu dan Bashou memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama meskipun Kurapika menolaknya, tapi kemudian Senritsu memaksa begitu mengetahui bahwa Gadis Kuruta itu tidak memiliki tempat untuk dituju. Mereka sedang berdiskusi masalah penginapan saat sebelum Bashou sempat mengutarakan pendapatnya, Kurapika bicara lebih dulu,

"Aku akan tinggal di apartemenku," ucapnya.

Bashou langsung tertawa. "Kau punya apartemen? Ayolah Nak, kita sama-sama tahu kau tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!"

"Aku punya," elak Kurapika sambil melambaikan Kartu Lisensi Hunter miliknya ke hadapan Bashou yang masih terus tertawa.

"Oh," Bashou menahan tawanya. "Sama sekali belum pernah terpikir olehku untuk menggunakan kartu itu."

Senritsu menatap Kurapika bingung, sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak mempercayai ucapan Kurapika.

Bohong, ucap Senritsu dalam hati dengan yakin.

Kurapika menghela napas.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri," akhirnya Kurapika berkata. Ia tak pernah bisa berbohong kepada Senritsu.

Mereka pun sepakat hingga tiba-tiba Bashou mengusulkan sesuatu,

"Ayo kita pergi ke bar malam ini!" katanya ceria.

Diam-diam Kurapika berharap Senritsu tidak menyetujui usul itu, tapi ia langsung kecewa saat Hunter pemusik bertubuh kecil itu mengangguk dan berkata,

"Ide yang bagus! Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke bar," katanya senang.

Kurapika menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Aku tidak ikut," ucapnya dingin. "Kuharap kalian bersenang-senang malam ini."

"Kau harus mencobanya Nak," kata Bashou sambil menepuk bahu kiri Kurapika.

Senritsu membelalakkan matanya. Sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, lalu dia bertanya pada Kurapika, "Kau tidak diijinkan masuk ke bar ya? Benar begitu 'kan, Kurapika? Kau masih di bawah umur?" tanya Senritsu lembut sambil melirik wajah Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung merona. "Tidak, bukan begitu!"

"Memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanya Bashou.

"Tujuh belas tahun," jawab Kurapika dengan merendah.

"Oh, tidak masalah, Kartu Lisensi Hunter dapat mengatasinya," Bashou meyakinkan Senritsu lalu melihat kepada Kurapika yang kini menghadap ke arahnya, "Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan itu. Baiklah, kita sepakat sekarang!"

"Kami akan memaksamu ikut, Kurapika. Kau harus santai sedikit," tambah Senritsu sambil meraih tangan Kurapika lalu berjalan bersama di belakang Bashou.

.

.

Klub malam itu benar-benar berisik, penuh dengan asap rokok dan bau dari berbagai macam minuman keras. Kurapika duduk bertopang dagu, menatap kedua rekannya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Senritsu tertawa-tawa sambil terus mengoceh tak jelas, sementara Bashou pun tidak lebih baik…ia menari di atas meja seperti seorang gigolo.

Kurapika menghela napas dan menyesap es tehnya, menatap kedua rekannya dengan pandangan kosong tanpa emosi. Kurapika tidak menyukai situasi ini, tapi dia berusaha memaklumi sikap mereka.

Tiba-tiba segelas penuh bir muncul di depan wajah Kurapika, diberikan oleh Bashou yang cegukan berkali-kali dan wajah yang sudah memerah karena mabuk. Ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Kurapika, namun tidak jelas sehingga Kurapika tidak mengerti.

"Apa?" tanya Kurapika sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Senritsu langsung menjawab, "Dia bilang, minum dan cobalah!"

"Aku tidak minum," Kurapika menolak sambil menjauhkan gelas itu dari wajahnya.

"Jangan seperti anak-anak begitu," goda Bashou.

"Aku bukan anak-anak!" ucap Kurapika marah. Ia mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya segera sampai habis.

"Lihat 'kan, aku dapat meminumnya dalam sekali teguk!" kata Si Pirang sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Woww…" kata Senritsu dan Bashou dengan kagum.

Kurapika merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menyodorkan gelasnya yang kosong pada Bashou.

"Aku bukan anak-anak."

Dan acara minum-minum pun dimulai.

_End of Flashback_

Itulah alasannya kenapa Kurapika bisa sampai mabuk dan melakukan kesalahan, masuk ke kamar yang salah dan bercumbu dengan seorang pria di kamar itu yang tak lain adalah Kuroro Lucifer, musuh bebuyutannya. Pria yang memberinya ciuman-ciuman terbaik yang dapat Kurapika bayangkan. Bukan berarti Kurapika pernah dicium pria lain sebelumnya, tapi Kurapika berani bertaruh bahwa Kuroro adalah "The Best Kisser" yang diimpikan gadis-gadis.

Kurapika mnegedipkan matanya dan merengut, kenapa dia bisa memikirkan hal yang bodoh begitu?

Kurapika segera menghilangkan pikiran itu dari benaknya lalu melangkah masuk ke sebuah toko buku. Pikirannya tentang Kuroro pun lenyap. Dia sibuk mencari edisi kedua buku favoritnya. Kurapika tak menyadari bahwa dia sedang menyusuri bagian toko yang terletak jauh dari kasir dan jauh dari pandangan orang.

Kurapika berhenti di sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul tebal. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri halaman buku itu. Dia baru saja mulai membaca isi buku saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kota yang Terlupakan," terdengar seseorang berkata di belakangnya. Kurapika baru saja akan menoleh saat pemilik suara itu meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kurapika.

"KAU!" Kurapika tertegun saat melihat wajah Kuroro.

"Halo, aku sedang mencari buku itu," katanya lembut.

"Oh…ini," Kurapika melambaikan buku yang sedang dipegangnya, mengisyaratkan Kuroro untuk mengambil buku itu.

"Ayo kita baca bersama-sama."

"Terserahlah…mungkin jika kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku," kata Kurapika dingin.

"Kupikir kau akan menyukainya jika aku—"

"Aku tak suka jadi lepaskan tanganmu sebelum aku melenyapkannya!" ancam Kurapika.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kau inginkan," ucap Kuroro dengan nada mengejek sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Kurapika. Ia berdiri hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja dari gadis itu.

"Jadi beritahu aku," Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya,"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Kuruta-ku Sayang?" godanya.

"Ini hari liburku," jawab Kurapika tanpa menghiraukan posisi Kuroro yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Kurapika melangkah menuju dinding dan mengembalikan buku itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Kuroro menyeringai, posisi Kurapika saat ini merupakan suatu keuntungan baginya. Kuroro pun mendekat, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dinding untuk mencegah Kurapika melarikan diri. Kurapika menaikkan alis matanya dan melotot pada Kuroro yang masih menyeringai padanya. Kuroro terus mendekat hingga Kurapika tak bisa menghindar lagi.

Kurapika merasakan lengan Kuroro yang satunya lagi melingkar di pinggangnya, saat dia menyadari bahwa pria itu menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Sepasang mata hitam menatapnya, membuat Kurapika terpesona oleh aura misterius yang terpancar di dalamnya.

Wajah Kuroro mendekat…semakin mendekat hingga tanpa sadar Kurapika memejamkan matanya untuk menerima ciuman pria itu. Ciuman itu berlangsung perlahan, liar dan terasa begitu menuntut di bibirnya. Jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang. Ciuman Kuroro memberinya sensasi menyenangkan, membangkitkan pembuluh darahnya yang membeku.

Hal ini terjadi lagi dan Kurapika pun lagi-lagi terpesona oleh sensasi yang diberikan Kuroro. Kurapika tidak dapat melawannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kuroro, membalas ciuman pria itu bahkan berjinjit agar lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk melakukannya.

Kuroro serasa berada di awang-awang, mencium Si Gadis Kuruta membuatnya merasakan emosi berbeda yang terasa menyenangkan. Ia pun dibuat terkejut oleh respon Kurapika yang membalas ciumannya dan berjinjit untuk mempermudah Kuroro menciumnya.

"Kau sangat manis Kuruta," gumam Kuroro di antara ciuman-ciumannya.

"Hmm…" jawab Kurapika.

Pria berambut hitam itu memindahkan tangannya yang semula menghadang Kurapika, ke bahu gadis itu. Untunglah Kurapika memakai baju yang memperlihatkan tulang lehernya. Kuroro menyeringai sambil mencium Kurapika, saat tangannya menyentuh kulit gadis itu yang lembut bagaikan sutra.

Pimpinan Ryodan itu menggerakkan tangannya…mulai dari leher Kurapika hingga ke tulang leher di bawahnya. Setiap gerakan membuat Kurapika senang dan membuatnya menggigit kecil bibir Kuroro. Kuroro melepaskan ciuman itu, membuat Kurapika terhenyak kecewa namun Kuroro segera menenangkannya dengan mengecup dagunya.

Kuroro membelai kulit Kurapika, tangannya menangkup di dada lembut gadis itu. Ini membuat Kurapika mengerang lemah dan mendorong Kuroro untuk menciumi lehernya. Kuroro mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kurapika saat tangannya yang memegang dada gadis itu mulai bergerak ke bawah. Kuroro menggigiti kulit Kurapika yang seputih susu dan menjilati tulang lehernya.

Kuroro mengirim Kurapika ke dalam kebahagiaan. Kejadian ini begitu penuh dosa, tapi juga begitu nikmat. Kurapika mengerang saat bibir Kuroro bergerak turun ke bagian atas dadanya. Tangan kanan Kurapika menarik rambut Kuroro sebagai respon atas tindakan pria itu yang begitu intim. Ia menyadari bahwa Kuroro sudah memelorotkan bajunya sedikit, menampakkan setengah bra yang ia kenakan. Kurapika menghela napas, kenapa pria ini pintar sekali melakukannya?

Kuroro merasakan rambutnya ditarik oleh Kurapika saat ia menggigiti bagian atas dada gadis itu. Kuroro tersenyum, dan menciumi kembali leher Kurapika terus ke atas hingga ke bibirnya.

Sungguh merupakan suatu sesi yang panas. Keduanya ingin tahu sejauh mana hal ini akan berlangsung saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara terkejut seseorang. Kuroro dan Kurapika berhenti berciuman lalu menoleh ke asal suara.

Tampak seorang bocah laki-laki berkacamata di sana. Dengan suara gemetar ia berkata,

"Maaf mengganggu," katanya sambil berbalik lalu berlari pergi.

Pipi Kurapika memerah. Ia menghela napas. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi, betapa bodoh dirinya!

Kurapika melepaskan genggamannya di rambut Kuroro dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher pria itu. Kuroro pun melepaskan Kurapika. Ia melangkah mundur sedikit untuk memberikan ruang bagi gadis itu. Kurapika menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Ia segera menarik bajunya kembali seperti seharusnya lalu berjalan melewati Kuroro.

Kuroro menarik tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya.

"Memangnya kau peduli?" jawab Kurapika terus terang.

Mendengar hal itu, Kuroro melepaskan tangan Kurapika dan menyeringai. Untung Kurapika tidak melihatnya yang tersenyum geli saat ini.

Aku menikmatinya Kurapika, menyiksamu secara emosional seperti ini, Kuroro berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap punggung Si Pirang yang semakin jauh dari pandangan.

Kurapika melangkah keluar toko dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menjadi begitu lemah!

Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kurapika bertanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, berjaga-jaga jika saja Si Tampan Kuroro mengikutinya.

Kurapika menghela napas lega saat mengetahui tidak ada seorangpun yang menyeringai dengan penuh rasa puas ke arahnya.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Ok, chapter ini benar-benar membuatku blushing!

Baiklah, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai…sekarang aku akan mulai membuat chapter lanjutan fic aku sendiri^^

Mungkin akan sedikit terlambat (we'll see) karena minggu ini rasanya lelah sekali, kurang kesempatan untuk ngetik, dan ada acara teman yang harus dihadiri.

Just wish me luck^^

Review pleaseeeee….?


	4. Chapter 4 : Social Gathering

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Aku mencintai keindahan dan aku tak mungkin membenci keindahan seperti dirimu, Kurapika."

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated **T** for this chapter.

Telah mengalami penyesuaian supaya lebih nyaman dibaca, tapi diusahakan tidak merubah isi cerita.

Dan kamu akan sering blushing membaca tiap chapter cerita ini =^v^=

Termasuk aku yang nerjemahinnya!

A/N :

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4 : SOCIAL GATHERING**

Kurapika merasa enggan memakai gaun yang diberikan Neon untuknya. Neon memaksa Kurapika memakainya. Gadis pirang itu menatap gaun pemberian Neon dengan jijik. Dari semua warna yang ada, kenapa harus warna pink? Lalu kenapa modelnya harus punggung terbuka? Yang benar saja…memakai gaun seperti itu di tengah cuaca seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau tidak memakainya saja? Menurutku tidak ada yang salah kok! Jika aku secantik dirimu, tanpa ragu aku akan memakainya," komentar Senritsu.

Kurapika hanya melotot pada Senritsu. Dia merasa masih sanggup melaksanakan tugasnya menjaga Neon dengan mengenakan pakaian khas Suku Kuruta yang biasa ia kenakan. Kenapa gadis manja itu memaksakan kehendaknya yang tak masuk akal pada Kurapika?

Pertanyaan Kurapika langsung dijawab oleh Senritsu, walaupun gadis itu tidak menyuarakannya.

"Ini pertemuan formal, Kurapika," kata Senritsu dengan suara yang lembut.

"Baiklah!" ucap Kurapika putus asa. Kapan tepatnya dia kehilangan sikapnya yang tenang? Oh ya, mungkin malam itu saat dia minum bir untuk pertama kali dan tidak dapat mengendalikan diri.

Kurapika mengambil gaun itu dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Kurapika berulang kali berkata pada dirinya sendiri, untuk mengikuti keinginan Neon demi kebaikan semua. Sebab amarah Neon akan meledak jika Kurapika tidak memenuhi keinginannya.

Kurapika menghela napas berat saat melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat tatapan kagum Senritsu, ia pun cemberut.

"Wah…kau sangat cantik, Kurapika," kata Senritsu sambil mengisyaratkan Kurapika untuk duduk di sofa.

Dengan malas Kurapika duduk di dekat Senritsu. Saat Senritsu mulai menyisir rambutnya, gadis itu protes,

"Aku sama sekali tidak cantik, Senritsu. Dan tolong berhentilah memperlakukan aku seperti seorang putri," katanya dingin.

"Jangan begitu, Kurapika," ucap Senritsu. "Jika saja aku secantik dirimu…"

Raut wajah Senritsu berubah menjadi sedih. Kurapika melihat hal itu. Ia menghela napas. Kenapa topik tentang kecantikan selalu saja menjadi sulit seperti ini?

"Senritsu, tidak seharusnya kau iri padaku."

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat tiba-tiba Bashou memasuki ruangan dan memberitahu bahwa mereka harus segera pergi.

Pria itu tertegun melihat penampilan Kurapika, tapi Kurapika malu bertemu dengan orang lain dalam penampilannya yang seperti ini.

Sialan gaun halterneck ini!, gerutu Kurapika dalam hati. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari Rumah Nostrad.

Di dalam limousine, kau dapat mendengar suara berisik Neon yang terdengar begitu mengganggu, ia sedang bicara tentang para pemuda yang akan datang ke pesta. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi kekasihnya. Beberapa orang bodyguard tidak mempedulikan ocehan gadis itu dan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Eh, Eliza," tiba-tiba Neon berkata. "Menurutmu, apakah Kurapika tampak lebih cantik daripada aku malam ini?" tanyanya sambil cemberut.

Kurapika, gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat bagaikan malaikat yang dikirim dari langit, walaupun sikap apatis selalu terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Kurapika hanya menatap lurus ke depan, mengabaikan tatapan Bashou dan wajah Neon yang cemberut.

Neon memperhatikan penampilan Kurapika. Dia iri pada gadis itu, dan bertambah gemas saat menyadari saat melihat mata birunya. Mata berwarna biru terang, sangat menakjubkan, alami dan membuatnya semakin tampak seperti malaikat.

Kenapa semua keindahan itu dimiliki oleh orang yang membosankan seperti Kurapika? Benar-benar tidak adil!, Neon menggerutu dalam hati.

Hotel de la Reina, Pk. 19.00

Tempat itu benar-benar menawan dan romantis. Karpet berwarna merah beludru digelar di sepanjang jalan masuk dengan tirai satin merah yang senada. Meja-meja ditutupi kain merah dan putih, dilipit dengan rapi oleh para pegawai hotel. Lampu-lampu kristal terlihat bagaikan perhiasan yang mengapung di udara, dan musiknya pun terdengar indah.

Event organizer telah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik, termasuk bagian dansanya. Tentu saja ide itu berasal dari kalangan keluarga terpandang beserta seluruh keturunannya. Sebagai salah satu dari mereka, Neon memaksa agar pesta itu memiliki suasana romantis. Hampir semuanya setuju dengan ide ini, dengan alasan suasana pesta yang romantis dapat mendorong terjadinya pernikahan politik di kalangan mereka.

Neon dan teman-temannya duduk di meja yang sudah ditentukan. Mereka sedang mengobrol tentang para pemuda yang akan ikut menghadiri pesta itu. Yang membuat Kurapika kecewa, ia terpaksa duduk bersama Neon sementara Senritsu dan yang lainnya duduk bersama Light Nostrad. Orang akan berpikir bahwa Kurapika pun berasal dari kalangan atas, karena dia sangat cantik, bahkan teman Neon yang terkenal paling sombong pun memiliki pendapat yang sama. Saat dia akan mengatakan pujiannya pada Kurapika, Kurapika hanya menatapnya kosong. Neon melihatnya dan hal itu membuat Neon semakin geram.

Ayolah, kau tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa Kurapika adalah gadis yang paling cantik di sini!, batinnya sinis. Lalu dia mulai mengalihkan perhatian pada teman-temannya dan pada para tamu yang datang.

"Hei, Cathy…," kata Neon pada salah seorang temannya. "Lihatlah seorang pria di sana, di pojok kiri, dia sedang memandangi kita!" ucapnya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya yang lain.

"Sepertinya begitu…," jawab Neon.

"Oh! Dia sangat tampan!" kata temannya lagi dengan takjub.

"Tampak begitu indah!" kali ini Cathy yang berkomentar.

"Dia seperti malaikat!" Neon berkata.

"Rambut dan mata yang berwarna hitam…misterius bukan?" tanya salah seorang gadis, ia begitu terpesona.

Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kurapika merasa kesal mendengar gambaran pria yang dibicarakan gadis-gadis itu, membuatnya teringat pada seseorang yang sangat ia benci.

"Lihat, dia tersenyum ke arah kita!" mereka berkata dengan girang.

"Dia tersenyum padaku!" Neon membantah.

"Tidak! Padaku!" sahut seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri Neon.

"Sudahlah…dia itu tersenyum padaku," Cathy tak mau kalah, membuat gadis itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bicara.

Kurapika menoleh ke arah pria yang mereka bicarakan berada. Matanya bertemu dengan mata pria itu. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa lama, dan senyum pria itu menjadi lebih hangat bagi orang-orang yang belum pernah melihatnya, sebab bagi pria itu senyumannya pada Kurapika saat ini adalah benar-benar senyuman yang tulus.

Neon merasakan bahwa senyuman itu ditujukan untuk Kurapika, hanya dia pikir itu terjadi karena rasa kagum saja. Pewaris Keluarga Nostrad itu cemberut, saat teman-temannya menyadari bahwa si pria tampan tersenyum bukan pada mereka, tapi hanya pada Kurapika. Seorang gadis yang cantik dan bodyguard yang kuat, Kurapika.

Kuroro mengisyaratkan seorang pelayan untuk datang menghampirinya. Ia memberikan sebuah kartu pada pelayan itu lalu menunjuk ke arah Kurapika. Si pelayan tersenyum dan melangkah menuju meja di mana Kurapika berada.

Kurapika menatap ke arah Kuroro, kenapa pria itu harus muncul di saat seperti ini?

Gadis itu memandang pelayan yang datang menghampirinya dan berkata pada diri sendiri untuk tidak melampiaskan kemarahan pada pelayan itu, tak peduli apapun isi kartu yang diberikan Kuroro.

"Senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi," Kurapika membaca isinya. Bagaimana Kuroro bisa mendapatkan kartu itu? Tentu saja dia tak ingin tahu.

Neon dan teman-temannya melirik ke kartu yang sedang dipegang Kurapika. Mereka membacanya dengan takjub…dan mulai tertawa cekikikan.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau berkencan dengannya?"

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Atau mantan kekasihmu?"

"Atau temanmu?" kali ini Neon yang bertanya, berharap bahwa Kurapika dan Kuroro bukan sepasang kekasih, sehingga masih ada harapan untuk dapat memiliki pria itu.

Kurapika dibanjiri banyak pertanyaan. Dia hanya menatap gadis-gadis itu saat mereka menunggu jawabannya.

Kurapika menghela napas.

"Dia…bukan siapa-siapa," kata Kurapika akhirnya.

"Oh, pria itu bukan siapa-siapanya!" semuanya langsung berseru bersamaan.

"Bagaimana mungkin pria setampan itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu, Kurapika?" tanya Neon penasaran. Tapi dia pun merasa lega setelah mengetahui bahwa Kurapika dan Kuroro bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, dia bukan siapa-siapa!" erang Kurapika. Dia merasa terganggu dengan semua pertanyaan itu. Kurapika pun berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

Gadis-gadis itu merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya, namun Neon terlihat lega.

Senritsu melihat kejadian itu. Ia jadi khawatir. Sungguh lucu mengetahui Gen'ei Ryodan muncul di acara seperti ini, di waktu yang tidak tepat bagi Kurapika.

Tapi saat mendengar detak jantung Kuroro, Senritsu merasa lega. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi masalah sekarang. Walaupun detak jantungnya tetap terdengar dingin, Pimpinan Ryodan itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat masalah.

Kurapika menatap ke orang-orang yang sedang berdansa dengan tersenyuman menghiasi wajah mereka, beberapa pasang pria dan wanita yang terbuai dan menggerakkan tubuhnya senada irama musik romantis yang dimainkan. Ia menghela napas dan bersandar ke dinding, mengabaikan setiap orang yang menatapnya, pria-pria yang tergiur melihatnya dan membayangkan dirinya ada di tempat tidur mereka.

Beberapa dari pria itu mencoba mendekati Kurapika, namun saat jaraknya dengan gadis itu tinggal satu meter lagi, Kurapika akan menyambut dengan tatapannya yang mematikan.

Kuroro merasa terhibur melihatnya, ternyata Si Pengguna Rantai dapat menjadi sangat menarik seperti itu. Maka saat pria lajang terakhir menghampiri Kurapika namun kembali berbalik pergi (ini terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya), Kuroro memutuskan untuk mengambil dua gelas minuman dan melangkah menuju Si Gadis Kuruta.

Neon melihat Kuroro mendekati Kurapika dan menjadi geram. Ia menyesal telah memaksa Kurapika untuk berdandan, hingga membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat biasa saja saat berdampingan dengan Kurapika.

Neon memperhatikan penampilan Kuroro dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rambut hitam yang berkilau, mata hitam yang misterius dan mempesona, tubuh yang tinggi dan berotot. Tambah lagi selera fashion yang bagus. Semua itu ada pada diri Kuroro yang mungkin cocok dengan Kurapika.

Neon melihat ke wajah Kuroro. Begitu tampan dan lembut. Dia bertaruh pasti pria itu adalah The Best Kisser.

Neon cemberut, saat ia melihat Kuroro menawarkan Kurapika minuman yang dibawanya.

Kuroro menawarkan Kurapika segelas anggur merah, yang sewarna dengan mata merah gadis itu. Kurapika hanya memandang minuman itu, lalu beralih ke wajah Kuroro yang tersenyum, menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun seolah Kuroro hanyalah ilusi baginya.

"Tidak beracun kok," Kuroro mencoba meyakinkan Kurapika untuk mengambil minuman di tangannya.

"Baiklah," kata Kurapika datar. Lalu ia mengambil minuman itu dan meminumnya sedikit tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Setelah merasakan anggurnya, Kurapika pun bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ini pertemuan sosial dan…"Kuroro tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Oh biar kutebak, kau berasal dari kalangan terpandang dan sudah tanggungjawabmu untuk berada di sini," kata Kurapika.

"Biar kubetulkan, aku bukan bagian dari kalangan terpandang tapi karena apa adanya diriku membuatku menjadi…mm….tokoh sosial," jelas Kuroro.

"Aku tak mengerti," komentar Kurapika seolah dia memang peduli pada apa yang dijelaskan pria itu.

Kuroro tersenyum…dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku lihat banyak pria yang mencoba mendekatimu," Kuroro memulai percakapan.

"Apa pedulimu?" kata Kurapika. Ia merasa terganggu dan berpikir apakah Kuroro akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Tapi Kuroro bukan orang bodoh, dia hanya…sulit diduga mungkin?

Kurapika mendengar pria itu menjawab, "Hanya penasaran saja kenapa kau mengecewakan mereka."

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka dan tidak punya waktu untuk mereka," kata Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu kau punya waktu untuk musuhmu?"

"Tentu saja, waktu untuk membunuhmu," jawab Kurapika terus terang.

Kuroro tertawa. Yang benar saja, gadis Kuruta itu tak mungkin melakukannya. Ia meyakini bahwa Kurapika tidak dapat mengatasi rasa bersalah setelah membunuh seseorang, walaupun ia sudah berhasil menghabisi Ubogin dan Pakunoda. Pembunuhan yang lain lagi akan membuat Kurapika semakin tertekan.

Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Kurapika.

"Ayolah jangan rusak malam ini Kuruta," katanya sopan.

Kurapika tidak dapat berkata apapun, membuat Kuroro tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

Kuroro melihat ke arah pasangan yang sedang berdansa saat sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Sebuah tangan pucat mengisyaratkan Kurapika untuk mendekat. Kurapika melihat ke arah pemilik tangan itu yang tak lain adalah Kuroro dan menatapnya.

"Mau berdansa?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika merasa ragu sejenak tapi kemudian ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Apa alasannya? Dia pun tak tahu kenapa.

"Hanya untuk malam ini," kata Kurapika pada Kuroro saat pria itu menariknya lembut ke lantai dansa.

Tangan kiri Kurapika berada di bahu Kuroro, tangan kiri Kuroro memegang pinggang Kurapika dan tangan mereka yang lainnya saling berpegangan.

Kuroro merasakan kulit Kurapika bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya. Kulit putih yang lembut bagaikan sutra itu benar-benar seleranya. Kuroro ingin sekali meniduri Kurapika dalam pelukannya, tapi situasi saat ini tidak mengijinkan untuk itu dan Kurapika pun tidak akan mau, kecuali ia dapat menggoda Kurapika di tempat tidurnya.

Kurapika terlihat sangat mengagumkan dalam gaun pink halterneck itu. Kuroro berpendapat, gaun yang menampakkan kulit punggung Kurapika yang seputih susu itulah yang membuat para pria tergiur melihatnya. Kuroro melihat wajah cantik gadis itu, mata berwarna biru, bibir pink yang sempurna, benar-benar terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata. Kuroro berharap Kurapika dapat menatapnya juga, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Lihat aku," pinta Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Kurapika cuek.

"Sudahlah…ayo lihat aku."

"Nih!" Kurapika melirik Kuroro saat pria itu menatapnya.

"Akan sangat pantas dilihat jika kau pun memandang pasanganmu saat sedang berdansa," kata Kuroro.

Kurapika menghela napas, lalu memandang Kuroro dengan terpaksa. Kenapa pria yang berada di hadapannya saat ini dapat bersikap penuh tata krama seperti itu walau ia seorang kriminal?

Kuroro menyukai situasi ini untuk satu alasan, Kurapika seperti sebuah trofi dan semua pria di tempat itu iri padanya! Begitu pula halnya dengan para gadis yang berada di sana, walaupun Kurapika sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk mendapatkan Kuroro, Kuroro tahu bahwa para wanita setidaknya ingin mengajaknya minum atau berdansa.

Maaf semuanya, tapi orang-orang yang tampan dan cantik ditakdirkan untuk saling memiliki, komentar Kuroro dengan sinis. Ia menyeringai saat menarik trofinya lebih dekat ke tubuhnya.

Kurapika tidak menunjukkan penolakan apapun, tapi di dalam hatinya ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan rantainya dan menyiksa Kuroro di depan semua orang.

Kuroro, pria yang ingin Kurapika penggal kepalanya, tersenyum pada dirinya.

"Kau mengatasi semua ini dengan baik, kenapa kau tidak bisa membenciku?" tanya Kurapika.

"Aku mencintai keindahan dan aku tak mungkin membenci keindahan seperti dirimu," kata Kuroro. Apakah ia sungguh-sungguh? Kuroro pun tak tahu, ia hanya berusaha menjelaskan bahwa Kuroro tidak akan pernah membenci Kurapika, ia hanya penasaran dan secara diam-diam kagum akan kemampuan gadis itu.

Kenapa Kurapika tidak dapat berkata apapun mendengar hal itu? Ia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena tidak mendengarkan 'Panduan Menggoda dari Leorio'. Bukannya Kurapika bermaksud menggoda Kuroro, tapi setidaknya ia bisa tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan saat mendengar pernyataan seperti itu.

Musik berakhir dan tarian pun berhenti, Kuroro menarik Kurapika dengan lembut menuju meja di ruangan itu.

Kuroro membimbing Kurapika ke meja Neon Nostrad, gadis manja itu masih iri kepada Kurapika.

Temna-teman Neon terpesona dan mengelilingi Kuroro dan Kurapika saat pasangan itu duduk bersama mereka.

"Hei Kurapika, kau bilang dia bukan siapa-siapamu!" kata seorang gadis.

"Mungkin mereka punya masalah tapi sekarang bersatu kembali, Bodoh!" Cathy menimpali.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi," tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata. "Jangan tanya Kurapika mengenai apapun tentangku. Kau tahu, dia akan marah lagi jika seseorang mengetahui hubungan kami," ucapnya sambil berdiri.

Ya, hubungan kita sebagai musuh, kata Kurapika dalam hati.

"Oh, jadi kau melindungi reputasimu," seorang gadis lain menyimpulkan seolah dia dapat memahami semuanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Kuroro baru saja akan berbalik saat sesuatu muncul di benaknya. Ia memandang Kurapika dan berkata, "Kurapika."

"Apa?" tanya Kurapika putus asa.

"Lihat aku," Kuroro memaksa.

"Apa?" kurapika menoleh ke arah Kuroro dan terkejut saat bibir pria itu menekan bibirnya dengan lembut…

Kuroro melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Sampai jumpa," Kuroro berkata dengan penuh kemenangan, ia mengalahkan Kurapika lagi kali ini.

Kurapika melotot pada sosok Kuroro yang pergi menjauh.

"Sialan kau Kuroro," gumamnya, mengacuhkan pertanyaan gadis-gadis yang ditujukan padanya.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please?^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Hot Spring x Dream

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih lembut, Kurapika."

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated **M** for this chapter.

Telah mengalami penyesuaian supaya lebih nyaman dibaca, tapi diusahakan tidak merubah isi cerita.

Dan kamu akan sering blushing membaca tiap chapter cerita ini =^v^=

Termasuk aku yang nerjemahinnya!

A/N :

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5 : HOT SPRING X DREAM**

Sejak Kuroro tak bisa menggunakan Nen-nya karena rantai Kurapika, ia sering pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk mengusir kebosanan yang sering datang melanda dirinya. Kuroro pergi mengunjungi museum, menghadiri pesta dan acara-acara lainnya.

Kali ini, Kuroro merasa bingung akan menghabiskan akhir pekannya di mana. Untunglah tak disangka-sangka, Hisoka memberikan saran yang bagus.

'Pemandian Air Panas di Laguna', ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

Kuroro tidak pernah menyangka akan mengunjungi tempat itu lagi. Terakhir kali ia ke sana, yaitu bersama Gen'ei Ryodan, saat mereka menolong orang-orang Ryusei dari para pemberontak. Tentu saja itu merupakan tugas yang mudah bagi Ryodan. Penduduk di negara itu sangat berterimakasih, hingga Ryodan dianggap sebagai pahlawan.

Sesampainya di Ryusei, Kuroro diperlakukan sebagai tamu VIP oleh pemerintah di sana. Bahkan ia difasilitasi sebuah mobil Volvo berwarna silver untuk ia gunakan selama berlibur.

Kuroro baru saja akan melangkah menuju mobil yang diparkir di depan bandara saat menyadari orang-orang tengah memperhatikannya. Mereka terlihat terpesona. Tentu saja, Kuroro memiliki wajah yang tampan, sorot mata misterius yang menghanyutkan, rambut hitam berkilau dan tubuh yang bagus. Belum lagi pakaian rancangan desainer ternama yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Menyadari situasi itu, Kuroro pun menampakkan senyumannya yang menawan, membuat siapapun yang melihat semakin terpesona.

Kuroro pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan memulai perjalanannya menuju Laguna.

Kuroro tengah melihat ke luar jendela mobil, menikmati pemandangan kota saat tiba-tiba wajah Kurapika muncul di benaknya.

Kenapa ia bisa teringat gadis itu?

Kuroro segera menepis pikiran itu dan mulai berkonsentrasi kepada hal lain. Ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya memaksa Abengane untuk menghilangkan rantai Nen Kurapika di jantungnya.

Ada bererapa jalan keluar. Pertama, pergi menemui Abengane di Greed Island. Kedua, menemuinya di Ryusei. Tapi Kuroro yakin, anak buahnya akan merasa keberatan dengan pilihan kedua ini. Pilihan terakhir, menemui pria itu di hotelnya di York Shin.

Berbicara tentang hotel membuat Kuroro teringat kembali akan malam itu…saat Kurapika tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke kamarnya dalam keadaan mabuk hingga akhirnya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya Kuroro tidak bermaksud menyentuh gadis itu, tapi Kuroro tidak menyangkal bahwa ia pun ingin merenggut milik Kurapika yang paling berharga. Kuroro sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Kuroro tahu, banyak wanita di luar sana yang berpikir bahwa mereka dapat mengurangi kekuatan dan kekejaman Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu jika diberi kesempatan untuk tidur dengannya. Kuroro meragukan hal ini.

Tapi bagi Kuroro, Kurapika adalah suatu pengecualian. Gadis itu dapat menghadapi setiap sentuhan dan dorongan, tak peduli seberapa kasar dan sakitnya Kuroro melakukannya. Itu memang pendapat Kuroro saja, karena ia tak bermaksud untuk meniduri Kurapika.

Namun seiring waktu yang berlalu, ciuman dan sentuhan Kuroro kepada Kurapika menjadi lebih menuntut dan penuh paksaan. Kuroro tidak pernah mengingkari bahwa sebenarnya ia menikmati setiap pertemuannya dengan Gadis Kuruta itu, terutama pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang penuh gairah.

Lamunan Kuroro buyar saat mobil berhenti. Supirnya bilang, mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Dalam hati, Kuroro memarahi dirinya sendiri karena sempat berpikir kotor tentang Kurapika.

Seorang pria berumur 30-an datang mneghampiri. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dengan mata yang berbinar, mengingatkan Kuroro pada mata seekor anak anjing yang sedang gembira.

"Selamat datang di pemandian air panas kami, Tuan Lucifer," kata pria itu.

Kuroro hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikutinya. Pria itu terus saja bicara. Tidak hanya tentang fasilitas yang akan ia dapatkan di sana, tapi juga beberapa hal tak penting yang sebenarnya tak perlu dikatakan. Saat pria itu mneyebutkan namanya, Kuroro tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi.

Kuroro merasa terganggu, pria itu pun merasa tak nyaman dengan aura aneh yang menyelimuti tamu istimewa yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku akan mengatasi semuanya, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Terimakasih," ucap Kuroro datar.

Pria itu terlihat lega. Ia menyerahkan kunci kamar kepada Kuroro lalu segera berbalik pergi.

Kuroro menatap sosok pria itu yang pergi menjauh. Kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Kuroro kembali berpikir tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Setelah rantai Nen yang ada di jantungnya berhasil dihilangkan, ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan Hisoka, menyingkirkannya dan melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan. Ia pun akan mengumpulkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk melaksanakan rencana-rencana perampokan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Terakhir, tentu saja membuat perhitungan dengan Si Pengguna Rantai.

Rencana terakhir itu membuatnya tersadar.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan pada Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Kuroro duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tas, sambil terus memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan pada gadis itu. Bisa saja ia membunuh Kurapika, tapi dengan begitu, sama saja ia menyia-nyiakan kemampuannya yang menurut Kuroro sangat istimewa.

Rencana lainnya adalah menyiksa Kurapika, tapi ia tak ingin melihat Kurapika terluka, bermandikan darahnya sendiri dan kesakitan. Ia lebih ingin melihat Kurapika merasa kesakitan karena alasan lain.

Kuroro terkejut sendiri saat menyadari bahwa ia mulai berpikir kotor lagi. Apa ini karena pengaruh Hisoka?

"Aku bisa memaksa Kurapika untuk bergabung dengan Gen'ei Ryodan," gumamnya. Ya, tentu saja. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia terlihat puas dengan keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Sekarang saatnya bagi pria berambut hitam itu untuk bersantai di pemandian air panas.

.

.

Kuroro pergi ke tempat pemandian air panas dan berendam dengan mata terpejam. Kuroro mengakui, saran Hisoka untuk berakhir pekan di Laguna bagus juga. Tempat pemandian itu membuatnya merasa damai dan melupakan segala masalahnya.

Airnya begitu sempurna, bening dan hangat, cocok untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Tapi suasana damai itu terganggu saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara berisik.

"Di mana Si Pirang itu?"

Mendengar kata pirang, Kuroro langsung teringat pada Kurapika.

"Di mana Kurapika? Di mana wanita jalang itu? Ada yang harus kutanyakan padanya!"

Mata Kuroro membelalak saat mengetahui bahwa suara berisik itu berasal dari mulut Neon, dan itu berarti Kurapika pun berada di sini!

"Jadi dia ada di sini juga," Kuroro menyimpulkan.

Pria itu menajamkan pendengarannya agar ia bisa tahu informasi lain tentang Si Pirang.

Mendengar dari mana suara itu berasal, sepertinya Neon berada di pemandian yang berada di sebelah pemandian yang digunakan Kuroro sekarang. Jika saja tidak terhalang dinding yang terbuat dari bambu, Kuroro dapat melihat betapa marahnya gadis berambut pink itu.

Jika Neon mencari Kurapika, bukankah itu berarti Kurapika sedang tak bersamanya saat ini?

Benar-benar kebetulan yang aneh. Apakah takdir lagi-lagi mempermainkan mereka berdua? Atau hanya imajinasi Kuroro saja? Tapi sepertinya bukan, karena jika suara yang didengar Kuroro tadi hanya imajinasinya saja, ia akan membayangkan Kurapika berendam bersamanya dalam keadaan telanjang daripada membayangkan suara Neon yang berisik.

Pikiran itu mengejutkan Kuroro. Ternyata ia benar-benar berfantasi tentang Kurapika. Apakah ini berarti ia mulai menginginkan gadis itu secara fisik? Kuroro jelas-jelas menikmati saat bersentuhan dengan Kurapika, tapi ia tak menyangka kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat itu akan membuatnya ketagihan.

Kuroro menyangka perasaan itu hanya bersifat sementara, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu. Karena kemudian Kuroro melihat kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang menginginkan tubuh Kurapika, hanya Kurapika dan bukan orang lain.

Sebuah ide muncul di benak Kuroro. Bisa saja ia membayar seorang pelacur yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik seperti Kurapika, yaitu berambut pirang, bertubuh mungil dan bermata biru. Lalu bercinta dengannya dan menganggap pelacur itu sebagai Kurapika. Tapi ide itu membuat Kuroro jijik…benar-benar ide yang murahan!

'Tenang…suatu hal yang normal bagiku, menginginkan kenikmatan secara fisik,' Kuroro berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. 'Aku bukan orang yang lemah. Bersatu dengan seseorang bukanlah hal yang menjijikkan, terutama bila orang itu adalah Kurapika.'

Kuroro menyeringai, lalu segera keluar dari kolam pemandian.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Pemandian Air Panas Laguna, Pk. 19.00

Bulan bersinar terang malam ini, menciptakan suasana romatis di tempat itu. Terdengar suara jangkrik bernyanyi merdu, seiring dengan angin yang bertiup lembut menerpa dedaunan.

Namun Kuroro mengacuhkan semua keindahan itu. Dengan berat, ia melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. Kuroro merasa terlalu banyak bersantai hari ini, seperti berendam air panas dan menikmati makanan lezat. Kini tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, selain tidur tentu saja.

Kuroro membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Benar-benar ritual yang membosankan.

Kuroro menghela napas…entah kenapa ia merasa hampa. Kuroro melangkah menuju tempat tidur yang tampak begitu mengundang. Ia pun berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Pk. 20.00

Kurapika bercermin sambil menyisir rambutnya. Ia sedang mengenakan mantel tidur berwarna putih. Mantel itu sederhana saja, namun tanpak serasi dengan rambut pirang indahnya…membuat gadis itu tampak semakin cantik. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti malaikat. Namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik, kekesalan nampak di wajah malaikat itu.

Semua itu karena ia mendengar gosip yang beredar di antara para bodyguard.

"Kata Bos Neon, Kurapika menggoda ayahnya," terdengar suara berbisik.

"Tidak mungkin Kurapika begitu!" Senritsu membela sahabatnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak yakin dia bisa menggoda laki-laki," kata seorang lagi.

"Dia gadis yang dingin," kali ini seorang pria yang bicara.

"Yah…entahlah, kita tak akan pernah tahu."

Kurapika langsung melirik ke arah kerumunan itu, membuat mereka berhenti bergosip dan merasa merinding. Sepertinya untuk sementara orang-orang itu tidak berani bertatap mata dengan Kurapika untuk sementara waktu.

"Uhh, mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal!" gerutunya.

Tapi bukan Kurapika namanya jika ia menanggapi gosip itu. Kurapika memilih untuk tetap bersikap tenang dan mengabaikannya, apalagi sepertinya gosip yang disebarkan Neon kali ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Uhh…," Kurapika memejamkan matanya, lagi-lagi ia merasa pusing.

Perlahan gadis pirang itu berdiri, mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Kurapika merasa tak enak badan, lebih baik ia tidur saja.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Malam itu sangat tenang, bulan bersinar lembut menyinari wajah Kuroro. Pria itu tengah tertidur nyenyak saat tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kuroro merasa kesal. Ia bersumpah akan menyerang siapapun yang berada di balik pintu itu yang telah berani mengganggu tidurnya.

Kuroro turun dari tempat tidur.

'Mungkin Hisoka', pikirnya.

Tapi ia terkejut setelah membuka pintu dan melihat Kurapika berdiri di sana.

Kuroro menatap penampilan Kurapika yang hanya mengenakan mantel tidur putih. Dari penampilan gadis itu, Kuroro pun tahu bahwa Kurapika sedang tidak mengenakan bra.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kurapika.

Mata Kuroro berkedip, seolah sadar bahwa ia baru saja memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tidak sopan.

"Oh…tentu," jawab Kuroro.

Kurapika pun masuk. Kuroro menghela napas dan menutup pintu kamarnya sambil berusaha mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan Kurapika kali ini.

Kurapika duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia terlihat mempesona, begitu menarik…membuat Kuroro seolah tenggelam dalam mata biru gadis itu.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Kuroro dengan terkantuk-kantuk, sambil duduk di samping Kurapika.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan," Kurapika menjawab.

'Ya, kau ingin aku mati,' pikir Kuroro sinis. Lalu ia berkata lagi, "Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh membuat Kuroro terkejut. Kurapika tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuannya dan mencium pria itu. Saat melepaskan ciumannya, gadis itu berkata,

"Apa aku harus merangsangmu terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan ini?" tanyanya.

Ucapan Kurapika yang menggoda membangkitkan keinginan Kuroro untuk melakukan sesuatu yang penuh dosa bersama gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu, Kuruta," jawab Kuroro sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Kurapika, sementara tangan kirinya mulai melepaskan jubah tidur yang dikenakan gadis itu. Ia pun mencium bibir Kurapika dengan penuh nafsu.

Saat Kuroro menggigit lehernya, tangan Kurapika bergerak melepaskan pakaian pria itu. Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika di tempat tidur sementara ia berada di atasnya. Mereka sudah benar-benar telanjang sekarang. Keduanya saling membelai dengan penuh gairah.

Kuroro menangkupkan tangannya di payudara Kurapika. Ia senang melihat gadis itu telanjang di tempat tidurnya dan bercinta dengannya. Kini mereka sudah sama-sama terangsang. Kuroro tidak tahu apakah Kurapika senang membelai tubuhnya, tapi Kuroro yakin para wanita akan lumer dalam pelukannya, tak kecuali Kurapika.

Kuroro semakin terangsang hingga membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Ia pun segera memasuki tubuh Kurapika dengan kasar. Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan, namun Kuroro mencoba membuatnya tenang dengan mencium lembut bibirnya. Kurapika menanggapi tindakan ini dengan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar agar Kuroro dapat memasuki tubuhnya lebih dalam.

"Maaf…," gumam Kuroro di antara ciumannya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya terkejut saja," jawab Kurapika lemah.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih lembut."

Kuroro memasuki tubuh Kurapika lagi, tapi kali ini ia lakukan dengan perlahan hingga membuat Kurapika terhenyak.

"Oh…," Kurapika memejamkan matanya.

"Ya…," desah Kuroro sambil terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Kurapika terengah-engah dan hampir menjerit. Suara desahan gadis itu terdengar begitu nikmat di telinga Kuroro, membuatnya bersemangat untuk mendorong lebih dalam dan lebih cepat lagi.

"Uh…hh…!" jerit Kurapika.

"Oh…," Kuroro mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Kali ini Kuroro bergerak semakin cepat. Pinggul Kurapika berguncang karena gerakan Kuroro. Ritme gerakan mereka semakin cepat dan kasar, hingga akhirnya mencapai klimaks.

Kuroro mengeluarkan benihnya di rahim Kurapika, mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa bisa saja nanti gadis itu hamil akibat perbuatannya.

Kuroro menyingkir dari tubuh Kurapika dan berbaring tak bergerak di samping gadis itu. Bercinta dengan Kurapika benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Semua kekuatannya seolah hilang, tapi Kuroro sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Bahkan ia bermaksud untuk melakukannya lagi malam ini.

'Istirahat dulu sebentar dan aku akan menaklukkannya lagi,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati dan tersenyum.

Kuroro tak melihat saat Kurapika mengangkat tubuhnya lalu duduk. Ia menatap tubuh telanjang Kuroro tanpa emosi, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka sebelumnya. Kuroro merasakan pandangan itu. Ia menoleh dan menatapnya puas.

"Kau menyukai penampilanku?" kata Kuroro sambil menyeringai.

Kurapika tersenyum, namun senyum itu lebih terlihat seperti mengejek, saat tiba-tiba ia menampakkan rantai Nen di tangan kanannya.

Kuroro bangkit dan hampir melompat dari tempat tidur saat rantai Kurapika melilit tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin berada di atas kali ini?" Kuroro bertanya.

Kurapika hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro lalu berkata,

"Tidak…aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukannya lagi. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan darimu…"

Tiba-tiba Kurapika mengarahkan rantainya ke jantung Kuroro.

Kuroro pun terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah, peluh mengucur membasahi keningnya. Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya, sial ternyata ia hanya bermimpi!

'Tunggu sebentar…itu hanya mimpi buruk…,' Kuroro berkata pada dirinya sendiri. 'Mimpi…oh tidak, sebuah mimpi buruk?'

Kuroro menghela napas, lalu tertawa. Rasanya tak percaya, ia benar-benar bermimpi bercinta dengan Si Gadis Kuruta! Sungguh menggelikan.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Pemandian Air Panas Laguna, pk. 08.00

Kurapika sedang mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain-nya untuk menemukan Neon. Kurapika menghela napas berat, kenapa gadis itu selalu membuat ulah? Gadis berambut pink itu melarikan diri lagi, dan bodyguard yang sedang bertugas menjaganya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kurapika sangat kesal, hingga tak menyadari sepasang mata hitam tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

Kuroro sedang bicara dengan resepsionis dan baru saja akan pergi saat ia menyadari keberadaan Kurapika. Setelah urusannya selesai dan resepsionis itu mengucapkan terimakasih, Kuroro mengacuhkannya dan melangkah menghampiri Kurapika.

Kurapika terkejut melihat Kuroro ada di sana.

"Dia melarikan diri lagi?" tebak Kuroro.

"Ya," jawab Kurapika pendek.

Jadi Si Gadis Kuruta ingin memperlakukannya dengan dingin? Kuroro tersenyum dan berkata,

"Seperti saat aku mencuri kemampuan Nen-nya dulu. Saat itu dia juga kabur 'kan?" Kuroro melihat ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika kesal mendengarnya. Walau ia tak ingin bertatapan dengan Kuroro, tapi kalimat pria itu sukses membuatnya menoleh dan melihat seringai puas di wajah tampan Kuroro.

Saat Kuroro melihat wajah Kurapika yang bagaikan malaikat dalam jarak sedekat ini, pria itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk menampakkan keinginannya pada Kurapika, keinginan yang bersifat fisik. Sorot matanya menampakkan kerinduan pada gadis itu.

Sorot mata Kuroro benar-benar penuh dengan kerinduan dan nafsu, serta ditujukan hanya untuk Kurapika.

"Uhm…," Kurapika mengedipkan matanya. Rasa kesalnya menghilang saat ia melihat raut wajah Kuroro saat itu. Kurapika segera memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena tatapan pria itu.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu berbalik pergi.

"Sampai jumpa…," terdengar Kuroro berkata.

Tentu saja Kurapika mendengarnya, ia pun dapat merasakan Kuroro pergi menjauh. Wajah Kurapika merona lagi, karena ia telah berpikir bahwa pria itu akan menciumnya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Setidaknya dia tidak menciumku!" Kurapika memarahi dirinya sendiri, walau ia pun merasa ragu…apakah sebenarnya ia berharap hal itu terjadi?

Kurapika segera menyingkirkan pikirannya itu dan melanjutkan pencarian untuk menemukan majikannya, Neon Nostrad.

"Neon, aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup," gumam Kurapika sambil melangkah menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Dowsing Chain-nya.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…! ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Is This The End?

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Kau-lah yang tetap hidup di masa lalu, Kurapika."

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated **Semi-M** for this chapter.

Telah mengalami penyesuaian supaya lebih nyaman dibaca, tapi diusahakan tidak merubah isi cerita.

Dan kamu akan sering blushing membaca tiap chapter cerita ini =^v^=

Termasuk aku yang nerjemahinnya!

A/N :

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6 : IS THIS THE END?**

Pasir terlihat kusam saat bulan memendarkan cahayanya. Udara yang dingin dan ombak yang besar memainkan ritme penuh kesedihan. Kuroro mengabaikan semua itu, dan menatap sebuah nama yang ia tulis di atas pasir…

"Kurapika," ia membaca nama itu.

Kuroro memikirkan Gadis Kuruta itu sejak ia melihat wajah cantiknya sekali lagi pada pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Apakah takdir memang sedang mempermainkan mereka? Pada mulanya Kuroro merasa terhibur…tapi Kuroro tidak menyadari bahwa resiko dari hal itu adalah emosinya sendiri…Kuroro menyadari bahwa ia dapat merasakan. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia memiliki perasaan sayang untuk si pirang itu tapi Kuroro yakin bahwa ia merindukannya.

'Bahkan aku SANGAT merindukannya…,' Kuroro berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya dan mencium aroma udara yang asin.

Kuroro mengingat malam itu saat ia dan Kurapika hampir saja saling memiliki satu sama lain…saat Kuroro hampir mendapatkannya.

-FLASHBACK-

Kuroro sedang meminum segelas anggur di sebuah bar terkenal di Kota Sonisco.

Kuroro memikirkan Kurapika dan menghela napas…ia sungguh berharap dapat melihat wajah cantik gadis itu.

Dengan malas, Kuroro menatap botol anggur yang diminumnya saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

Orang itu berbau seperti ia telah meminum banyak minuman keras dan tidak diragukan lagi bahwa dia sedang mabuk.

"Kuroro," sebuah suara datang dari sebelah kiri pria itu, yaitu orang yang duduk di sebelahnya barusan.

Apakah Kuroro sedang berkhayal?

"Hei Kuroro!" kata suara itu lagi. Suara itu terdengar begitu familiar untuk diabaikan, sehingga Kuroro pun menoleh.

Matanya membelalak terkejut melihat Kurapika yang cegukan berkali-kali. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kurapika," ucap Kuroro seolah tak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku," kata Kurapika.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kuroro bertanya pada gadis pirang yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Baik," jawab Kurapika.

Kuroro melihat penampilan Kurapika…ia memakai gaun kasual…berwarna hitam, yang nampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Merupakan hal yang aneh bertemu Kurapika di tempat seperti ini, jadi Kuroro memperhatikan tempat itu…kalau-kalau ada Hisoka yang membuat Kurapika mabuk. Tapi Kuroro tidak melihat joker gila itu, ia malah melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang berceloteh dan menari bagaikan tak ada hari esok.

Kuroro tersenyum. 'Ternyata ini kesalahan Neon sehingga mangsaku bisa datang menghampiriku,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kurapika, sekarang adalah kesempatan bagi Kuroro untuk bisa mendapatkannya.

"Pergilah denganku," desah Kuroro di telinga kiri Kurapika.

Kurapika cekikikan dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kuroro.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi denganmu?" tanya Kurapika saat Kuroro bersandar dan menciumnya.

Kuroro menjawab pertanyaan gadis pirang itu dengan suara yang menggoda…

"Kau akan bersenang-senang jika kau pergi denganku," katanya sambil mencium Kurapika lagi.

Kurapika menghentikan pria itu.

"Kau itu musuh 'kan?" tanya Kurapika sambil cegukan.

"Hmm…," Kuroro membelai punggung Kurapika.

"Hik…apa maksudnya 'hm' ?"

"Iya," jawab pria berambut hitam itu.

"Iya apa?" Kurapika meliriknya.

"Aku adalah musuh," Kuroro menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kurapika pada pria yang sedang meraba dadanya itu.

"Karena…" Kuroro menjilat leher Kurapika.

"Karena…?...Hik!" Kurapika menutup matanya.

"Kau sangat menarik," bisik pria itu padanya.

Suara benturan gelas mengganggu 'percakapan' mereka, perlahan Kuroro berbalik sambil menaikkan alis mata kanannya dengan wajah jengkel yang ditujukan pada bartender.

Bartender itu tersenyum malu-malu kepada mereka.

Kurapika melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hei…hik…"

"Hai Nona," kata si bartender.

"Maaf Tuan, aku sangat minta maaf karena telah mengganggu," ia meminta maaf kepada Kuroro.

Kuroro menggangguk dan membiarkan bartender itu.

.

.

Kuroro menutup pintu mobilnya.

Sangat sulit bagi Kuroro, menahan diri untuk meniduri Kurapika di tempat terbuka sambil terus-menerus meraba-raba tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Dan ia lega karena sekarang mereka berada di dalam mobilnya, jauh dari pandangan orang.

"Kuruta-ku yang cantik…" Kuroro berkata sambil perlahan merangkak ke atas Kurapika.

"Kuroro…," gumam Kurapika saat ia merasakan bibir pria itu menaklukkan bibirnya.

"Kurapika," Kuroro menanggapi sembari mulai menelanjangi Si Pirang.

Tubuh Kurapika pun telanjang, ia hanya mengenakan bra tanpa tali dan celana dalam hitam dengan renda berwarna merah. Walaupun seharusnya Kurapika waspada dengan sentuhan tangan musuhnya…yang ia rasakan adalah sebaliknya.

Kurapika merasa nyaman…rileks, bahkan sampai ke tahap di mana ia dapat tertidur kapan saja.

Lamunannya buyar saat sebuah sensasi menggelitik mencapai indranya.

Kurapika terkejut…dan senang, saat menyadari bahwa bibir Kuroro telah menyentuh puting kirinya.

Oh Tuhan, ia hampir telanjang di mobil musuhnya!

Bibir Kuroro memainkan putingnya, membuat Kurapika mendesah dengan lembut.

Sepasang mata hitam menatap mata biru Kurapika yang setengah terbuka. Kuroro kembali ke bibir gadis itu dan menciumnya.

'Aku ingin melihat matamu…mata biru yang bening dan hanya merefleksikan diriku,' kata Kuroro dalam hati.

"Apa kau ingin melihatku telanjang?"

Ia bertanya sambil mulai melepas pakaiannya.

Kuroro mencium Kurapika lagi, kali ini ciumannya lebih kasar dan lebih dalam hingga Kuroro merasakan sesuatu yang aneh…

Kurapika menatap setengah hati kepada Kuroro saat pria itu mulai melepas pakaiannya. Pandangannya menjadi kabur saat Kurapika berusaha berkonsentrasi pada tubuh Kuroro yang mengagumkan.

Walaupun ciuman Kuroro menggairahkan, tapi perhatiannya teralih ke lengan kanan Kuroro.

'Tattoo laba-laba…,' kata Kurapika dalam hati, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang dapat diingatnya.

Kuroro memandang Kurapika dan mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau harus tidur di saat seperti ini?" Kuroro menghela napas dan bertanya pada Kurapika yang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

-FLASHBACK END-

Kuroro menatap pasir saat mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Ia hampir saja memilikinya! Kuroro bisa saja meniduri Kurapika saat gadis itu tertidur, tapi itu tidak akan menyenangkan.

'Akankah itu terjadi?'

Kuroro bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat jengkel dan kecewa saat itu. Para anggota pria di Gen'ei Ryodan mungkin akan menertawakannya jika tahu bahwa Kuroro telah gagal meniduri seorang wanita.

'Yah…mungkin tidak akan terjadi.'

Untuk satu hal, dia, Kurapika bukanlah wanita biasa. Ia sangat cantik…_hot_…tapi berbahaya.

Tentu sangat sulit bagi seluruh anggota pria di Gen'ei Ryodan untuk dapat meniduri Si Pengguna Rantai…bahkan membayangkannya saja mereka tak berani!

.

.

Kurapika sedang merenungkan bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat melupakan semuanya…terutama pada satu kenangan saat ia hampir saja memberikan tubuhnya kepada Kuroro.

'Ngg…itu benar-benar kesalahan yang fatal,' Kurapika berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Semua pria sama saja," gumam Kurapika sambil berjalan di tepi pantai.

Kuroro memanfaatkannya, sehingga cara untuk melupakannya adalah menghindari kontak apapun dengan pria itu.

Tapi bagaimana Kurapika dapat melakukannya, jika kemanapun ia pergi, Kuroro seperti jamur yang dapat muncul di mana saja?

Tiba-tiba Kurapika melihat Kuroro duduk dengan nyaman dengan rambutnya yang bergerak seiring tiupan angin.

'Ia terlihat tampan,' kata Kurapika dalam hati. Ya, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa Kuroro memang menarik.

Kurapika berdiri tak bergerak dan menatapnya.

Kuroro menyadari tatapan itu, ia pun berbalik untuk melihatnya…tanpa raut wajah yang mengejek tentu saja.

Mata mereka bertemu…dan Kurapika merasakan pipinya memanas saat Kuroro berdiri dan melangkah menghampirinya.

'Ini dia objek keinginanku,' batin Kuroro.

Kurapika menatapnya dan seketika ia merasa dirinya melayang.

Matanya membelalak ngeri.

Kuroro sudah bisa menggunakan Nen-nya!

Kurapika melotot padanya dan pada tangan kiri pria itu yang sedang memegang buku terkutuk yang telah disihir oleh Nen.

"TIDAK!" seru Kurapika.

"Ya…Nen-ku sudah dibebaskan," jawab Kuroro sambil memegang wajah Kurapika dengan kedua tangannya.

Kontak itu membuat Kurapika terlepas dari Nen milik Kuroro.

Kurapika hampir jatuh tapi sepasang tangan yang kuat segera menangkapnya. Itu adalah tangan Kuroro…pria terkutuk itu sedang memeluk dan menggendongnya.

Kurapika merona, telapak tangannya berada di dada Kuroro karena ia tak tahu harus menempatkannya di mana lagi.

Jemari Kuroro menelusuri wajahnya…wajah malaikat Si Gadis Kuruta…

"Salah satu batasan Nen yang aku gunakan adalah jangan pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan korbannya saat sedang menggunakan Nen itu," gumam Kuroro saat wajahnya mendekat dan semakin dekat…

Kurapika merasakan bibir Kuroro yang hangat menempel ke bibirnya. Sangat menggairahkan…membuatnya meleleh dalam pelukan Kuroro.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika dan membiarkannya berdiri sendiri.

Kurapika melangkah mundur dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menunduk, membuat poni gadis itu menutupi matanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kurapika dengan suara pelan.

"Melakukan apa?" kata Kuroro sinis.

"…Bermain-main denganku!"

Kuroro mengarahkan pandangannya.

"Pertanyaanmu sangat sulit dijawab…" Kuroro menutupi dagunya dengan tangan kanan lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hmmm…kalau begitu aku akan balik bertanya padamu…kenapa kau bermain-main denganku?"

"Aku tidak begitu, kok!" kata Kurapika bingung.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu sekarang," Kuroro berkata.

"Kau akan membunuhku setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dariku," kata Kurapika sinis.

"Matamu? Aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya tetap berada di kepalamu yang cantik."

"Maksudmu kau tidak bermaksud untuk…" Kurapika memandang Kuroro dengan bingung.

"Bermaksud untuk apa?"

"…" Wajah Kurapika memerah.

Kurapika tidak tahu, apakah ia harus merasa lega setelah mengetahui bahwa Kuroro tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil kesuciannya? Atau ia merasa terganggu dan sedih? Seolah-olah Kurapika berharap Kuroro akan melakukannya. Kurapika merasa ia dicampakkan seperti mainan…Yah, seperti itulah!

Sikap Kuroro berubah menjadi lebih lembut saat melihat kesedihan di wajah Kurapika.

"Dengar," Kuroro mulai bicara lagi." Kau-lah yang memulai semua ini."

Kurapika menjadi marah. "Bukan aku!"

"Siapa yang menerobos masuk kamar orang dalam keadaan mabuk?"

"…" Kurapika tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ayo…" Kurapika menghela napas. "…Lupakan hal itu," ucapnya.

"Kau-lah yang tetap hidup di masa lalu, Kurapika," kata Kuroro.

"Baiklah…," Kurapika menarik napas lalu bicara, "Kalau begitu aku…aku mengajukan sebuah perjanjian."

Kurapika menunggu tanggapan Kuroro.

"Perjanjian?" suara Kuroro terdengar skeptis.

"Ya, sebuah perjanjian…"

Dahi Kuroro mengernyit…apa yang dikatakan Kurapika terdengar aneh baginya.

"Tak perlu melakukan itu Kuruta," Kuroro memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali untuk memandang gadis pirang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Harus!" kata Kurapika hampir berteriak.

"Dengar…," Kuroro menepuk bahu Kurapika. "Kau yang harus mengatasinya sendiri."

"Tapi…aku ingin menjernihkan semua ini," Kurapika menepis tangan Kuroro.

Kuroro terdiam. Wajahnya menjadi dingin dan apatis lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya tanpa emosi, dan hal ini mengejutkan Kurapika.

Kuroro sedang berada dalam mode seorang pemimpin sekarang. Kurapika menjadi jengkel.

Dia menatap Kuroro saat pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kukira kau harus mengabaikanku mulai dari sekarang, Kuruta-ku Sayang." Pernyataan Kuroro sepertinya membuai namun nada suaranya mengatakan lain. Kuroro berbelok ke arah lain…membuat Kurapika menatap punggungnya. Untung saja, sehingga Kuroro tidak melihat wajahnya yang bingung.

Kurapika menutup matanya dan berbelok ke arah yang lain juga. Tapi sebelum ia mulai melangkah ke tempat di mana Gon dan yang lainnya berada…Kurapika berbisik dengan lembut kepada Kuroro,

"…Selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal," jawab Kuroro.

Kuroro merasa dirinya bodoh saat merasa bahwa sekarang Kurapika berada jauh darinya.

Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, akankah ia bertemu dengan Kurapika lagi?

'Setidaknya aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja dengan perjanjian ini,' batin Kuroro.

Kuroro meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, tapi jauh di dalam pikirannya…sebagian dari diri Kuroro merasakan sakit…sakit akan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia pahami.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…!^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Missing You

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Mencintai seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang kau rasakan saat sedang bersamanya..., tapi cinta adalah perasaan yang muncul saat kalian sedang tidak bersama."

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated T for this chapter.

Telah mengalami penyesuaian supaya lebih nyaman dibaca, tapi diusahakan tidak merubah isi cerita.

Dan kamu akan sering blushing membaca tiap chapter cerita ini =^v^=

Termasuk aku yang nerjemahinnya!

A/N :

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7 : MISSING YOU

"Mencintai seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang kau rasakan saat sedang bersamanya..., tapi cinta adalah perasaan yang muncul saat kalian sedang tidak bersama."

Leorio mengetikkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh cinta dan menekan tombol kirim dua kali.

Pria itu duduk dengan nyaman di mejanya, dikelilingi buku-buku dan sikunya bertumpu pada sebuah buku yang sudah penuh dengan tulisannya.

'Kurapika,' ia membaca salah satu kata yang memenuhi halaman buku itu.

Leorio sangat merindukan Kurapika. Kurapika, Si Gadis Pirang, dengan senyum yang mencerahkan harinya, senyum yang memberinya kekuatan saat Ujian Hunter. Leorio benar-benar merindukannya saat ini.

Kemudian ia teringat muka cemberut wanita yang dia kagumi.

Menurut Leorio, walau ia sedang cemberut, Kurapika tetap terlihat manis. Pria itu tersenyum saat mengkhayalkan betapa mengagumkannya Kurapika bila gadis itu memakai gaun dengan wajahnya yang cemberut.

'Terutama saat dia merengut seperti anak kecil,' katanya dalam hati.

Lamunannya buyar saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia membuka ponselnya saat sebaris kalimat muncul di layarnya '1 pesan diterima'. Ia mengetuk ponselnya dan bersemangat saat mengetahui bahwa pesan itu dari Kurapika.

Senyum Leorio hilang saat ia membacanya...

"Aku akan menendang bokongmu saat aku bertemu denganmu nanti!"

Leorio mengernyit.

Kenapa Kurapika sangat kurang ajar kepada Leorio?

Si Pirang itu terlalu cuek hingga tidak merasa bahwa Leorio memperlakukannya secara istimewa.

Leorio menghela napas, kemudian memutuskan daripada memikirkan Kurapika, lebih baik ia melanjutkan belajarnya.

.

.

Kurapika menatap layar monitor komputer dengan malas. Dia sudah menyelesaikan laporan narasi untuk misi pengambilan Golden Bust Nefertiti.

Itu misi yang mudah, sehingga ia tak perlu menggunakan kekuatan Nen "Emperor Time"-nya. Ia sedang merenung apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya saat ponselnya berdengung...

Ia menatap ponselnya dengan wajah tanpa emosi…lalu memutuskan untuk membaca pesan itu saat ia membuka ponselnya.

Pesan itu dari Leorio. Ia pun membaca isinya.

"Mencintai seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang kau rasakan saat sedang bersamanya..., tapi cinta adalah perasaan yang muncul saat kalian sedang tidak bersama."

Mata birunya membelalak saat ia membaca pesan itu kembali. Pesan Leorio sangat mengena dan hal ini membuat Kurapika jengkel.

Dia…tentu saja tidak mencintai Kuroro tapi…dia memang merindukannya. Walaupun Kurapika ingin menyangkal bahwa dia merindukan Kuroro.

Ia merasa kosong…sedih dan hampa. Tapi sebelum ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya itu, ia harus menghukum orang yang telah membuatnya teringat pada perasaan-perasaan aneh yang tak diinginkannya ini.

Dengan enggan ia memijit tombol di ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari Si Bodoh Leorio yang telah dikenalnya sejak lama.

"Aku akan menendang bokongmu saat aku bertemu denganmu nanti!"

Ia merasa lega setelah mengirimkan pesan itu…dan ia harap Leorio akan membalasnya sehingga ia punya teman untuk diajak bertengkar. Untuk melupakan rasa jengkelnya, melupakan wajah Kuroro yang arogan namun tampan.

Kurapika menunggu balasan dari Leorio namun kemudian ia kecewa, karena Leorio memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan itu demi menyelamatkan diri. Kurapika menghela napas dan menatap layar komputer, memikirkan apa lagi yang dapat ia lakukan untuk melewati hari ini.

Sementara Senritsu menyadari keanehan dalam suara detak jantung Kurapika dan mencoba mengajak gadis itu untuk membicarakannya.

"Detak jantungmu terdengar berbeda," gumamnya dengan lembut.

"…Hm?"

"Detak jantungmu sedingin sungai dan hampa seperti sungai kecil."

Hunter Pemusik itu mencoba menarik perhatian Si Pirang terhadap apa yang sedang ia utarakan. Tapi ia gagal, karena sepertinya Kurapika tidak tertarik.

"…Hm," kata Kurapika yang masih saja asyik menatap layar komputer.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini?" gumam Senritsu tak sabar kepada Si Pirang.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus…," jawab Kurapika pendek.

"Kenapa, Kurapika?" terdengar sekilas rasa khawatir di nada suara Senritsu.

"Mungkin aku merindukan Neon," jawab Kurapika sinis.

"Hahaha!" jawaban Kurapika berhasil membuat Senritsu tertawa. "Jadi kau ingin kembali ke Keluarga Nostrad?" ia menyindir.

"Tidak…kalaupun iya, aku akan mengundurkan diri lagi," balas Kurapika.

"Lalu kenapa?" Senritsu memaksa Si Pirang yang saat ini memejamkan matanya.

"Kuroro," bisik Kurapika.

"Kuroro?" Senritsu mengulang nama itu namun ia terdengar bingung.

Mata Kurapika terbuka lebar saat mendengar nama pria itu dan melotot pada wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kuroro?" ia menggumamkan nama itu dengan mulut terkatup dan menatap Senritsu dengan tajam.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan 'Kuroro' padaku saat aku bertanya kenapa kau jadi begini," kata Senritsu tenang.

"Bagus…" Kurapika menutup matanya lagi dan bersandar ke kursi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang keluar dari mulutku," Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan hal ini membuat Senritsu menjadi geli.

"Kurasa kau seperti bunga yang sedang mekar, Kurapika," Senritsu berkata dengan dramatis.

"Apa?" mata Kurapika langsung terbuka lebar dan hampir terlonjak dari kursinya.

Tatapannya hanya bertemu dengan punggung Senritsu yang bergerak meninggalkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" bentak Kurapika, kemudian ucapannya terhenti. Ia sedang mudah emosi hari ini dan memang ada sesuatu yang harus dipikirkannya. Kurapika percaya biasanya ia tidak seperti ini, dan akhirnya ia beralasan mungkin ini semua karena hormon.

Senritsu menoleh kepada Kurapika yang sedang berdiri lalu mengangkat bahunya. Kurapika memperhatikan pandangan Senritsu, dan mungkin saat temannya itu mengangkat bahunya adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Kurapika.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kurapika menegaskan pertanyaannya dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang.

"Bukan apa-apa," Senritsu tertawa menjauh dari kamar itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat senang dari Kurapika.

Kurapika tersipu. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh rekannya itu dan dengan tegas Kurapika menyangkalnya! Ia tidaklah seperti bunga yang sedang mekar! Ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta! Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Penyangkalan Kurapika buyar saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia membaca nama si pengirim pesan, 'Senritsu', ia penasaran kenapa Senritsu mengiriminya pesan jika mereka ada di rumah yang sama dan baru saja saling bicara beberapa saat yang lalu. Si Pirang menghela napas lalu membaca pesan itu :

Untuk : Kurapika

Dari : Senritsu

Pesan

Denial Queen! Hehe

Balas pesan ini

Mata Kurapika langsung mengarah tajam, pembuluh darah nampak menonjol di keningnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak…

"SENRITSU!"

Suara itu seperti kilatan petir, burung-burung terbang berhamburan dengan panik, kaca pun pecah, komputer tiba-tiba saja padam, dan Senritsu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Terlalu pendek? Yah…memang beginilah adanya, hehe!

Tapi chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang kok…

Review please…!^^


	8. Chapter 8 : Missing You Part 2

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Kita harus bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal."

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated T for this chapter.

Telah mengalami penyesuaian supaya lebih nyaman dibaca, tapi diusahakan tidak merubah isi cerita.

Dan kamu akan sering blushing membaca tiap chapter cerita ini =^v^=

Termasuk aku yang nerjemahinnya!

A/N :

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8 : MISSING YOU PART 2

Sosok yang pucat berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan yang gelap. Ia memakai mantel hitam berhiaskan bulu-bulu putih, celana kulit yang ketat dan sepatu bot berwarna hitam-merah yang tebal. Rambut pria itu disisir ke belakang, dengan raut wajah yang sukar untuk ditebak. Ia tengah mendiskusikan misi selanjutnya bersama para anggota Ryodan, yaitu sebuah pelelangan di Kota Sonisco. Tiba-tiba, Kuroro berhenti saat secara tidak sengaja melirik ke sepasang Mata Merah.

Ia berdiri di sana menatap kedua bola mata itu yang mengapung di dalam tabung, seolah waktu berhenti di sana. Para anggota Ryodan menunggu Danchou mereka untuk melanjutkan diskusi.

Machi, seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna biru dan wajah tanpa emosi memandangnya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada. Ia mengira Kuroro sedang berpikir keras mengenai strategi untuk misi mereka dan merenungkannya.

Shizuku, seorang remaja dengan penampilan yang lugu melepaskan kacamatanya, mengelap lensanya, lalu memakainya kembali. Pimpinan Gen'ei Ryodan memberi mereka jeda sebentar, perlu waktu beberapa menit bagi Shizuku untuk menyerap perkataannya bukan?

Franklin, seorang pria dengan rupa seperti Frankenstein dan berukuran tiga kali lebih besar, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak ada seorangpun yang akan tahu bahwa dia bosan, 'kan?

Coltopi, wanita pertama yang memiliki rambut seperti pengepel lantai, dan Bonorenofu, seseorang yang mungkin saja dikira cosplayer yang berperan sebagai mumi. Mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ya…setiap lima detik sekali mata keduanya akan berkedip. Lagipula, tak ada yang peduli 'kan?

Mata Feitan menyipit. Orang akan berpikir bahwa ia memejamkan mata, karena matanya cukup sipit.

Phinks, dengan tangan kanan diletakkan di pinggangnya, melihat ke arah Nobunaga sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Nobunaga yang berjongkok di lantai hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Shalnark satu-satunya orang yang tidak hanya punya keberanian tapi juga memiliki penalaran yang cukup untuk mengira bahwa pemimpin mereka sedang terhalang pikirannya oleh sesuatu atau sedang melamun. Pemuda berambut pirang pasir itu melirik ke arah ponselnya. Hampir satu menit Kuroro berhenti bicara dan berdiri di sana seperti patung menatap sesuatu yang membuatnya terjebak. Shalnark mengikuti arah pandangan Kuroro dan hingga akhirnya tertuju kepada Mata Merah yang indah itu.

Menurut Shalnark, ia tak dapat menyalahkan pemimpin mereka untuk mengagumi benda berharga itu…memang harta yang indah untuk dipandang. Tapi tetap saja aneh, Kuroro mengagumi Mata Merah dengan berlama-lama seperti itu.

"Hm…," gumam Shalnark sambil menatap Mata Merah yang mengapung.

Ia menoleh untuk melihat kepada Kuroro, tapi sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk. Seperti yang telah diduga, tapi kemudian sekilas bayangan seorang gadis pirang muncul di benak Shalnark.

'Si Pengguna Rantai,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Mungkin Danchou mereka ingin memiliki kemampuan Si Pengguna Rantai? Sekarang pemimpin mereka itu bisa menggunakan Nen-nya lagi, tapi kenapa dia belum memulai rencana untuk memburu Si Kuruta? Mungkin karena Kuroro Lucifer dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang tidak egois, ia menyingkirkan hasratnya untuk mendapatkan kemampuan yang langka itu dan memilih misi lain demi keuntungan Gen'ei Ryodan. Penghormatan Shalnark terhadap Kuroro pun bertambah, ia yakin bahwa Danchou mereka adalah pria hebat untuk diikuti. Jadi Shalnark memutuskan untuk mengangkat topik mengenai pemburuan Si Kuruta dalam rapat mereka. Mungkin ini adalah tanda terima kasih bagi para anggota Ryodan untuk mempertimbangkan hasrat pemimpin mereka.

"Danchou," kata Shalnark.

Mata Kuroro membelalak saat mendengar ucapan Shalnark. Apakah ia baru saja melamun? Saat ia melihat Mata Merah yang ditempatkan secara sembarang bersama dengan barang-barang curian lainnya, ia berhenti dari diskusinya dengan para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan dan menatap mata itu. Dan bukannya bola mata mengapung itu yang dia lihat, melainkan Mata Merah yang melekat pada wajah yang terukir dengan cantik, rambut pirang halus dan berkilau yang dipotong pendek sedikit melewati dagu. Terhubung ke tubuh mungil yang memakai baju khas Suku Kuruta. Bayangan gadis itu tidak sedang tersenyum atau menatapnya tajam. Tapi hanya berada di sana…berwarna merah seperti batu ruby yang menarik hati.

Ya, Kuroro tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah memberikan cukup waktu bagi Ryodan untuk mengetahui bahwa pikirannya sedang tidak bersama mereka. Ia berterimakasih karena Shalnark-lah yang telah menyadarkannya kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Apakah ia merindukan Kurapika?

"Ngg…Danchou," Shalnark melanjutkan.

"Ya Shalnark, tentang pengelompokan," Kuroro berkata seolah tidak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Umm…Danchou, aku sedang berpikir mengenai Si Pengguna Rantai," Shalnark mengangkat topik yang ia harap tidak akan mengakibatkan perlawanan yang tidak perlu, khususnya dari Si Samurai yang keras kepala.

"Terima kasih unutk membahas hal itu, Shalnark! Ya Danchou, tentang Si Pengguna Rantai!"Nobunaga mengetukkan gagang pedangnya.

"Hm…Kurapika?" Kuroro bertanya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu.

Pandangan Machi menjadi curiga saat mendengar nada suara pemimpin mereka. Caranya mengucapkan nama Kurapika sungguh aneh. Dan jika Machi tak tahu apa-apa, mungkin ia akan berpikir bahwa Kuroro telah terpesona pada Gadis Kuruta itu bahkan merindukannya. Tapi Machi menyingkirkan instingnya itu, mungkin Danchou mereka hanya rindu untuk bertarung kembali dengan Si Pengguna Rantai atau ia tertarik pada kemampuannya.

"Apakah kita hanya akan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti menantang itu bergema di seluruh ruangan. Suara itu datang dari Feitan, seorang pria bermasker, tentunya ia sedang menantang Nobunaga dan yang lainnya untuk memburu keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta.

"Ya, anak itu! Bahkan aku ingin mendapatkannya, dan menunjukkan apa yang pantas dia terima! Aku akan membuatnya menderita," Phinks berkata sambil menggertakkan jemarinya, menimbulkan suara berderak seolah ia sedang bersiap-siap memberikan sebuah tinjuan ke rahang seseorang.

"Hm…Baiklah, cukup sudah. Danchou, aku penasaran dengan kemampuan Nen-nya," Shalnark memotong perkataan ketiga rekannya.

"Kemampuan Nen-nya?" tanya Kuroro, mendorong Shalnark untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya, kami akan memburunya jika kau menginginkan kemampuan Nen-nya," ia memberitahu Danchou mereka dengan antusias.

Pandangan mata Kuroro menjadi lembut seolah ia tengah berada di awang-awang.

"Ya, hm…temukan dia, temukan Kurapika."

Ide Shalnark sepertinya bisa diterima, pemuda itu memang anggota yang pintar. Idenya membuat Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

Sekarang, bukan hanya Machi yang menyadari nada suara Kuroro yang terdengar tidak biasa saat ia mengatakan tentang Si Pengguna Rantai, tapi Shalnark pun menyadarinya. Nada suara Danchou mereka terdengar seperti gembira untuk pemburuan itu dan sebenarnya membuat Machi penasaran juga kenapa Kuroro menggunakan istilah 'temukan' daripada 'memburu'.

"Danchou, saat kami menemukan Si Pengguna Rantai…," seru Nobunaga, ia terdengar gembira, senang atas pembalasan dendam yang bisa segera ia capai.

Kuroro mengarahkan matanya pada Nobunaga saat mendengar nada suara samurai itu, karena suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia memang akan membunuh Si Kuruta saat ia punya kesempatan. Jadi sebelum Nobunaga dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kuroro memberikan perintahnya.

"Aku menginginkan Kurapika hidup-hidup…jangan mencelakainya hingga ia sampai tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk bertahan," Kuroro menugaskan kelompoknya.

Phinx tersenyum mendengar perintahnya, "Tidak berarti kita tidak bisa menyakitinya," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Feitan.

"Ya, pasti menyenangkan," Feitan terkekeh.

Kuroro melihat mereka satu per satu. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat pada kesepakatan itu…

"_Kita tidak boleh saling menghubungi satu sama lain, segala bentuk komunikasi tidak diperbolehkan…"_

"_Kita harus bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal."_

Kuroro hampir saja tertawa, karena kondisi itu menggambarkan seperti mantan kekasihnya memberitahu harus bagaimana sikap di antara mereka nanti setelah putus. Ia dapat melihat wajah cemberut Kurapika jika mengetahui bahwa Gen'ei Ryodan sedang mengejarnya. Tapi sebelum ia tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kurapika nantinya, Kuroro harus mengatur kelompoknya dan memilah-milah mereka berdasarkan kemampuan yang mereka miliki.

Ia menatap Phinks, Feitan dan Nobunaga. Ketiganya lebih baik tidak dikelompokkan dalam satu grup untuk menemukan Kurapika karena satu alasan : mereka tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertarung. Menilai kemampuan mereka bila berada dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan Si Kuruta, perbedaannya sekitar enam puluh sampai empat puluh persen di mana Kurapika berada di level yang lebih tinggi. Tapi mereka akan menyerang Kurapika secara bersamaan, tiga lawan satu…Kuroro ragu Si Pirang itu akan bisa selamat. Jadi Kuroro terpaksa memisahkan mereka bertiga hingga ia tidak akan kehilangan anak buahnya maupun kehilangan Kurapika.

'Hm…jadi ke mana aku harus menempatkan kalian?' Kuroro bertanya dalam hati.

Ia mulai dengan kelompok yang menurutnya adalah kelompok yang sempurna.

"Aku akan membagi kalian ke dalam tiga kelompok," pria berambut hitam itu mengumumkan. "Shal, Nobu dan Coltopi kalian akan menjadi kelompok pertama dan tujuan kalian ke Rumah Nostrad."

"Roger Danchou," Shalnark mengangguk.

"Yosh! Aku akan membuatnya membayar perbuatannya!" seru Nobunaga.

"Kelompok berikutnya…"

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Machi, Phinks dan Bonorenofu menuju ke Kota Sonisco."

"Aku merasa aku akan bertemu dengan badut itu lagi," Machi merengut.

Phinks bersiul.

"Pasti Hisoka," ia menyikut Machi.

"Kelompok terakhir," kata Kuroro lagi. Lalu ia berhenti sejenak…dan melanjutkan, "Shizuku, Feitan dan Franklin , kalian kelompok terakhir…pergilah menuju ke kota di dekat Sonisco."

Feitan menghela napas. "Kelompok pertama yang menemukan Si Kuruta mendapatkan semua kesenangan".

Nobunaga menyeringai sambil meraih pegangan pedangnya.

"Aku bertaruh, akulah yang akan menemukannya."

"Huh, kita lihat saja nanti," komentar Phinks dengan sinis.

"Ingatlah perintah-perintahku untuk misi ini," Kuroro menyela percakapan mereka bertiga. "Satu, aku menginginkannya hidup-hidup," ia memandang ke setiap anggotanya tapi pandangannya tertuju sedikit lebih lama kepada Phinks, Feitan dan Nobunaga. "Dua, aku menginginkan tubuhnya utuh," Kuroro menyelesaikan perintahnya.

"Eh, Danchou," Nobunaga mendekati Kuroro.

"Ya?" jawab Kuroro.

"Jadi apa yang akan kami lakukan padanya?" Nobunaga memandang Kuroro dengan pandangan seolah pemimpin mereka itu kini memiliki satu kepala lagi yang tumbuh di lehernya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, temukan dia," kata Kuroro datar.

"Kau menginginkannya hidup-hidup? Dan kau melarang kami untuk memutilasinya!" Nobunaga merengut, berpikir bahwa Danchou mereka telah mengatakan sesuatu yang paling aneh.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang harus kau lakukan, Nobunaga. Kau sudah memahaminya di dalam hatimu," jawab Kuroro dengan nada suara yang mengerikan.

"Sekarang, jika kalian tidak punya pertanyaan lain," ia menempatkan kedua tangannya di saku mantelnya. "Misi dimulai," ia mengumumkan dan duduk di kursinya.

Saat Kuroro membuka bukunya, semua anggota Gen'ei Ryodan pergi ke tujuan yang telah ditugaskan Kuroro.

"Kurapika," Kuroro bergumam dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Kota Yang Hilang," ia membaca judul buku itu dan tersenyum.

'Kurapika akan senang membaca buku ini,' batinnya.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


	9. Chapter 9 : Heaven

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Apa kau merindukanku, Kurapika?"

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated M for this chapter.

Telah mengalami penyesuaian supaya lebih nyaman dibaca, tapi diusahakan tidak merubah isi cerita.

Dan kamu akan sering blushing membaca tiap chapternya, terutama chapter ini!

A/N :

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

CHAPTER 9 : HEAVEN

Kuroro's POV

Mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca bertemu dengan mataku yang gelap.

Phinks, Machi dan Coltopi-lah yang berhasil menangkap Kurapika, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka melakukannya tapi aku sangat berterimakasih Si Pirang itu tidak cedera sedikit pun. Kenapa Kurapika terlihat begitu lemah saat ini?

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kebencian di kedua matanya walaupun mata itu tidak berwarna merah. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan dua emosi yang berbeda, yaitu kebencian dan rasa lega. Lega, apakah Kurapika lega melihatku? Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri saat memikirkan itu.

Malaikat Pirang dalam pandanganku meradang dalam kemarahan walaupun aku melihat ia menyembunyikan sesuatu,seolah dia mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya terhadapku.

"Kau!" Ia berkata dengan marah, sekarang aku bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di mata indahnya.

Aku tahu wajahku tidak menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun, menutupi kegembiraanku saat melihatnya. Suaranya membuatku senang, sangat menantang.

"Seharusnya aku tidak percaya padamu!" Kurapika bergumam.

"Hmm...," aku setuju seharusnya dia tidak mempercayai seorang kriminal, tapi aku tahu aku tidak gagal memenuhi perjanjian kami tapi perjanjian itu tidak mengikat bagi Ryodan.

Aku menatapnya lagi, perjanjian kami sekarang dibatalkan.

Rambut pirang itu, membingkai wajah cantiknya, Kurapika mempunyai wajah yang polos, tanpa dosa dan muda. Kurapika sangat mengagumkan saat ia membelalakkan matanya yang merah. Mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi ia sedikit cemberut saat sedang marah, inilah kenapa aku tidak bisa meletakkan seujung jari pun padanya saat aku melihatnya lagi di York Shin.

Aku bertanya-tanya reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Kurapika jika aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal atau mengganggu pikirannya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membukanya lagi untuk menatapnya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" aku mencoba mengejeknya.

Ia menatap tajam padaku dan berteriak,

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA!"

Telingaku akan berdarah jika aku tidak menggunakan Kou untuk melindunginya, hal ini mengingatkan aku akan Ubogin walaupun suara Kurapika lebih tinggi. Aku tahu, Machi dan Phinks bertanya-tanya tentang kenapa aku mengatakan 'merindukanku' hanya dengan mengartikan rasa penasaran yang terlihat di wajah mereka.

Saat aku baru saja membuka mulutku untuk bicara, Kurapika memekik lagi,

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA!"

Shalnark menepuk bahuku dan dengan gerakan mulut ia bertanya,

'Danchou, apa rencanamu?'

Aku tersenyum dan membuka buku Nen-ku. Hal ini membuat Kurapika diam dan menatapku dengan tajam. Sebelum dia sempat melindungi dirinya, aku mengucapkan sebuah mantra terhadapnya dan berhasil membuat gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Itu akan mengurangi teriakan dan perlawanannya," Phinx beralasan.

"Tentu saja...," aku menggendong Si Kuruta.

"Uhm...Danchou," kata Phinks.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita menyewa penginapan?" ia bertanya sambil melihat ke sosok yang tertidur dalam pelukanku.

"Untuk melayani tamu kita," dengan tenang aku menjawab lalu melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Untuk melayani tamu kita?" aku dapat mendengar Shizuku bertanya, tapi mungkin, beberapa orang dari mereka tahu kenapa aku memilih tempat ini daripada tempat yang biasa.

Ada tempat tidur di penginapan, sehingga malamku dengannya bisa terasa nyaman. Dan aku tidak mau Kuruta-ku berbaring di atas lantai yang dingin saat aku menimbulkan rasa sakitnya. Aku ingin dia berada di tempat tidurku, untuk menyerap setiap sensasi yang dapat ia rasakan saat berada di bawahku. Aku tidak tahan untuk menidurinya, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya!

.

.

Kurapika terbangun oleh ciuman-ciumanku seperti Putri Tidur yang terbangun oleh ciuman pertama cinta sejatinya, hanya saja jika aku menjadi pangerannya, maka aku menjadi pangeran yang sangat lihai memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Aku melirik mata birunya, tampak berkaca-kaca dan begitu indah…ditujukan hanya kepadaku. Mata itu membuatku lapar, membuatku ingin, dan yang paling utama adalah gadis ini membuatku merasakan kehangatan.

Aku menciumnya lagi. Aku merasakan tangannya menahan wajahku dan memalingkannya.

"Kau!" ia berkata dengan suara yang serak.

"Aku…," kataku dengan setengah sadar dan menempelkan keningku ke keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kurapika dengan gemetar.

"Aku menginginkanmu…," aku menjawabnya dengan berbisik dan memejamkan mataku.

Aku mencari bibirnya. Bibir itu tertutup, tapi saat aku menciumnya dan menjilat pertengahan bibirnya, ia langsung menurut saat aku memasukkan lidahku.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut," aku meyakinkan Kurapika, kenapa aku mengatakannya, aku pun tak tahu alasannya.

Aku melepaskan pakaiannya, merobeknya dengan gigiku. Dan kemudian ia menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya padaku. Malam ini adalah milikku dan Kurapika, dia benar-benar telah terampas. Aku memilikinya, dia adalah milikku!

.

.

"Kuroro," ia mengerang.

"Sakit?" aku terengah-engah dan mendorong tubuhku lebih keras.

"Oh," ia tersentak.

Aku menciumnya untuk meredam rintihannya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu aku pun melanjutkannya…

"Sakit…," ia berbisik.

Aku berhenti dan memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan lebih perlahan dan lebih hati-hati.

"Kuroro," ia terengah-engah lagi.

Aku tersenyum mendengar namaku diucapkan seperti ini, aku sangat menyukai caranya mengucapkan namaku di antara semua erangan itu.

Apa yang dapat aku dengar hanyalah napas kami berdua, aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang setengah tertutup. Dia sangat menarik tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk mengulanginya lagi jadi aku memilih untuk berbaring tak bergerak di sampingnya.

Aku melihat matanya, matanya yang setengah tertutup itu balik menatapku. Aku tak percaya, aku memiliki Kurapika sepenuhnya! Aku puas. Memiliki Kurapika rasanya seperti surga, aku memang belum pernah ke sana tapi itu…seperti ini…sangat berharga.

"Bagaimana tadi?" aku berusaha untuk bertanya padanya dengan jelas dan melingkarkan lenganku di tubuhnya.

Aku dapat melihat bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil, aku menafsirkan bahwa ia menyukainya.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi…," ia bergumam.

"Mimpi?" aku mengulangnya, tapi Kurapika tidak akan menjawab karena ia langsung terlelap.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan melanjutkan mimpiku, aku tidak tahu rasanya akan jauh lebih nikmat dari yang pernah aku bayangkan. Aku tidak pernah merasa selelah ini jadi aku tidak menyadari bahwa di tengah khayalanku, rasa kantuk telah membuatku takluk.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Aku mengalami tidur yang paling damai dalam hidupku. Aku memutuskan untuk berbaring lebih lama di tempat tidur saat sebuah suara membuatku terjaga.

"Tidak! Itu hanya mimpi…," aku dapat mendengar malaikat tercintaku berkata.

"Mimpi?" tanyaku dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Kuroro?" ia bertanya dalam kebingungannya.

Kurapika menoleh, melihatku dengan tatapan bingung seolah aku hanyalah sosok imajinasinya. Raut wajahnya sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat dan dia benar-benar cemberut.

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi?" katanya panik.

"Apa?" aku menutup mataku.

"Semalam?" ia berkata dengan suara gemetar.

"Tentu saja itu bukan mimpi."

"Aku memang bodoh," ia bergumam.

"Tidak, kau tidak bodoh," aku memeluknya dan memutuskan untuk menikmatinya lagi…

Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan ide untuk memilikinya…SELAMANYA!

TBC

.

.

Review please…^^


	10. Chapter 10 : Struggle

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Apa kau merindukanku, Kurapika?"

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated Semi-M for this chapter.

A/N :

**Natsu Hiru Chan**, I did it earlier XD

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 10 : STRUGGLE**

Kurapika berusaha menampar pria berambut hitam yang saat ini tengah berada di atasnya. Kurapika mengangkat lengan kirinya yang memar dan melayangkannya ke depan wajah pria itu. Usahanya tidak berhasil karena Kuroro menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkeramnya erat. Kurapika berdesis, membelalakkan matanya dan meronta, tapi berat badan Kuroro melebihi kekuatannya.

"Mau lagi?" Kuroro berkata dengan mendesah sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis pirang itu.

"Tidak!" Kurapika hampir berteriak.

Matanya bergerak ke bawah dan ia menggerakkan kakinya. Kurapika dapat menendang selangkangan Kuroro dengan lututnya. Menggerakkan kaki kanannya perlahan-yang dianggap Kuroro sebagai gerak tubuh yang erotis-lutut Kurapika tertuju pada selangkangan pria itu.

Kuroro melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berdesis. Lutut Si Kuruta mungkin akan mengenai sasarannya jika ia tidak bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan!" Kurapika berseru dengan suaranya yang serak dan mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di salah satu sudut tempat tidur itu.

"Ya, mau lagi?" Kuroro memaksa dengan suara yang memikat.

"Tak ada pengulangan," kata Kurapika dingin dan menatap seprai dengan noda darah di atasnya.

"Aku tahu rasanya sakit...," Kuroro menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap seprai itu lalu menatap Kurapika. "Tapi bukankah kau menyukainya?" goda Kuroro.

"Apa kau ingin darahku yang menjawab untukmu?" jawab Kurapika pendek.

Gadis itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang juga terdapat noda darah di atasnya. Kurapika memasang wajah dingin yang dibuat-buat; dia mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terlihat begitu hancur. Kuroro melakukannya dengan kasar; penetrasinya begitu tiba-tiba dan menyakitkan. Tapi, rasa sakit secara fisik bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya hancur, itu adalah...rasa sakit yang bersifat emosional.

Kuroro merenggut hal paling berharga yang dapat ia berikan kepada pria yang ia cintai. Yang lebih menyakitinya adalah pria yang ia cintai bahkan tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia ambil dari Kurapika. Bahkan pria itu tak sadar bahwa itu adalah hadiah Kurapika untuknya! Ia merasa hancur, menyadari bahwa ia telah mengijinkan terjadinya kesalahan ini!

Berpikir bahwa aku mencintai musuh abadiku, Kurapika memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Berpikir bahwa menyerah dapat mengubah segalanya di antara aku dan dia.

Kurapika menatap mata Kuroro yang penuh nafsu dan ia membencinya. Dia ingin menangis tapi harga dirinya tak mengijinkannya. Gadis pirang itu mengira bahwa kegiatan bercinta mereka akan penuh cinta tapi ternyata tidak! Hanya murni nafsu belaka! Terdorong oleh keinginan akan tubuhnya!

Itu bukan cinta, Kurapika..., ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa? Karena pria bernama Kuroro Lucifer itu tidak dapat mencintai! Jadi itu bukan cinta! Betapa bodohnya aku, pikir Kurapika.

Merindukannya, merindukan sentuhannya, merindukan tatapannya yang penuh cinta...

Kuroro yang dipikirkan Kurapika hanyalah ilusi! Dengan sinis ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kurapika mengamati wajah Kuroro, wajah yang ia benci dan ia cintai. Dia adalah pria yang mempermainkan hatinya dan mengambil segalanya dari Kurapika. Pria yang sedingin batu!

"Kau menyukainya! Aku tahu itu!" Kuroro duduk di tepi tempat tidur saat Kurapika merangkak menjauh darinya.

"Aku...?"

"Kau berteriak padaku bahwa seharusnya aku 'pergi ke neraka' tapi saat aku berada di dalam tubuhmu kau terus mengerang dan mengatakan agar aku memasukimu lebih dalam lagi..." Kuroro melirik Kurapika dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dirimu sangat bertentangan, Kurapika."

Kurapika tak bisa berkata-kata. Itu benar, ia merasakan kenikmatan dan itulah kenapa ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kejadian itu. Penetrasi Kuroro menyakitkan, tapi menjadi lebih bisa ditolerir...bahkan nikmat, saat Kuroro menuruti permintaannya untuk melakukannya dengan lebih perlahan.

Aku dan mulut besarku!

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Penyesalan, penyesalan. Kata itu terus bergema di benaknya.

"Kau...menculikku dengan tujuan untuk memiliki tubuhku 'kan?" dia membuka matanya dan mengklarifikasi segalanya.

"Yah, cukup benar," dengan kejamnya Kuroro berkata jujur.

"Kau sudah merasakan aku...bisakah aku pergi sekarang?" Kurapika pun sama kejamnya; dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari segalanya agar tak merasakan apapun.

"Tidak. Aku menginginkan lebih darimu!" jawab Kuroro tegas, ia mulai merangkak mendekati Kurapika.

"Aku tidak-"

"Apakah aku harus memaksamu?" suara Kuroro terdengar mengancam. "Teman-temanmu-"

"Senritsu!" mata Kurapika membelalak.

"Tepat sekali," Kuroro membenarkan kekhawatiran gadis itu. "Hidupnya atau-"

"Bebaskan dia dan aku akan menjadi milikmu...," Kurapika menyatakan dengan nada suara yang terdengar kasar.

Dia tak akan membiarkan Kuroro mengambil teman-temannya...tak ada pengorbanan lagi!

Kuroro mengernyit. Dia tidak biasa disela saat sedang bicara.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau akan menepati janjimu, Kuruta?" Kuroro melirik sepasang mata biru yang dingin itu.

"Aku tidak sepertimu...aku tahu bagaimana menepati janjiku..."

"Oh."

Kurapika melihat Kuroro memasang raut wajah yang menunjukkan seolah ia terluka secara emosional.

Kuroro berdiri dan membuka lemari. Kuroro memandang Kurapika dan tersenyum dengan dibuat-buat, ia bukan aktor yang baik karena ia tak bisa terus menutupi raut wajahnya yang terluka.

"Bagaimana jika aku sudah membebaskan temanmu?"

Kurapika memandang wajah penyerangnya yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang jahat.

"Buktikan!"

Kurapika menyaksikan pria itu mengenakan pakaian dan menunggu jawaban.

Kuroro menatapnya kemudian menatap baju sobek yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Kurapika menyadari bahwa di samping darahnya menodai tempat tidur, bajunya yang sobek membuat tempat tidur itu berantakan. Kurapika penasaran bagaimana baju itu bisa ada di sana selama sesi bercinta mereka. Pengamatannya buyar saat Kuroro berkata...

"Tunggu aku dan aku akan membawakanmu baju yang baru," katanya.

Kurapika baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan kemudian aku akan buktikan padamu bahwa aku sudah membebaskan temanmu."

Kurapika memutar matanya. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak membenci pria itu.

Benar sekali! Kebencian! Jangan perlihatkan keputusasaan padanya! Kurapika berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Setelah itu, kau milikku," kata Kuroro setelah menutup pintu.

Kurapika melotot ke arah ke mana Kuroro pergi.

Ada rencana berkelebat di benaknya. Pria seperti Kuroro yang ingin mendominasi memiliki kelemahan yang sama. Pria seperti dirinya menikmati mangsa yang rapuh dan sensitif. Kuroro menikmati perbuatannya terhadap Kurapika karena gadis itu bereaksi dengan cara seperti yang Kuroro inginkan. Jika ia dapat menggambarkan dirinya sebagai mangsa yang tidak peduli-dingin, pasif, dan menahan emosinya, maka Kuroro mungkin akan frustasi. Lebih frustasi dari Kurapika sekarang.

Jangan beri dia kepuasan saat menyerangmu, Kurapika meyakinkan dirinya.

Kurapika tak akan membuat Kuroro merasa bahwa dia terpengaruh oleh semua yang dilakukan pria itu untuk menimbulkan rasa sakitnya. Dia akan memberinya rasa frustasi.

Kurapika akan memainkan permainan pikiran dengannya. Dia akan membalaskan dendamnya dengan menusuk tepat di titik kelemahan Kuroro. Kurapika akan tahu apa itu, dan Kuroro yang memanfaatkannya akan memberi banyak kesempatan bagi Kurapika untuk mengetahui kelemahannya.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menitikkan air mata lagi. Dia tidak akan mengijinkan dirinya merasakan keputusasaan, dia tidak akan mengijinkan emosi apapun membuainya kecuali kebencian. Kebencian akan menjadi satu-satunya emosi yang dia miliki.

Rambut pirangnya terhampar di bantal saat Kurapika membiarkan dirinya berbaring di sana. Ia mengumpulkan setiap emosi yang dapat ia rasakan. Hanya kebencian yang tidak akan pernah bisa diambil Kuroro darinya. Kurapika merenung dan menyetujui hal itu.

Ia menghela napas dan semuanya menjadi jelas. Ya, kebencian.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please...^^


	11. Chapter 11 : Pain

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Sekarang waktunya untuk kesepakatan kita."

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated T for this chapter.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 11: PAIN**

Cahaya matahari menerangi kamar yang berantakan itu, di mana darah dan pakaian yang sobek bertebaran. Di tengah-tengah kamar ada sebuah tempat tidur besar, memiliki ukiran kayu yang rumit di bagian kepalanya. Seprainya terbuat dari sutra dan beludru, akan terlihat sangat elegan jika tidak karena noda-noda darah, dan gadis pirang yang terlihat terbuang di atasnya.

Tiga ketukan keras di pintu membangunkan sosok yang tertidur itu. Gadis pirang itu tertidur sebentar; dia sangat lelah - secara fisik dan mental - karena aktivitas yang sangat kuat. Dia menggeliat di atas tempat tidur dan perlahan-lahan beranjak duduk.

'Kira-kira siapa itu?' ia penasaran.

Pintu pun terbuka, datanglah seorang wanita dengan rambutnya yang berwarna lavender. Raut wajahnya datar seperti pemimpin mereka. Langkahnya tanpa suara bagaikan kucing dan dia menjinjing kantong kertas yang menyebabkan suara gemerisik saat ia melangkah. "Ini," dia mendekati Si Pirang dan mengangkat tas berwarna merah muda. "...adalah pakaian dalammu...," dia berkata dan mengangkat tas berwarna coklat setelah menurunkan tas merah muda itu, "Dan di dalam sini adalah gaunmu," katanya tegas.

Kurapika tidak menjawab, walau demikian ia menerima kedua tas itu. Dia bersyukur telah membungkus dirinya dengan selimut sesaat tadi. 'Jika aku memilih untuk tetap telanjang...,' ia berhenti sejenak,'Aku akan terhina selamanya,' pikirnya. Jika penyelundup datang ke kamar dan melihatnya tergeletak di tempat tidur tanpa sehelai benang pun, akan sangat mengerikan. Kurapika tidak sanggup melihat mata wanita itu karena ia merasa sangat ternoda dan kotor.

Machi menatap gadis pirang itu yang menolak untuk melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Ia menatap Kurapika yang memiliki beberapa luka memar, masing-masingnya berwarna ungu tua yang tampak mencolok di kulitnya yang pucat. Dia masih tetap cantik tapi penampilan Si Gadis Kuruta yang bagaikan malaikat terlihat tidak layak berada di tempat tidur yang ia tempati sekarang, jika ada seseorang yang menanyakan pendapat wanita berambut lavender itu. Machi memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama memikirkan tawanan mereka dan melangkah menuju ke pintu. Dia baru saja akan menutup pintu itu saat dia mendengar sebuah bisikan lemah..."Terima kasih."

Machi berkedip dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Sosok terbuang Si Pirang hadir dalam benak Machi. 'Seorang gadis', pikirnya, 'Bukan Si Pengguna Rantai yang ada di kamar itu. Terlalu muda,' ia berkata dalam hati. Machi menatap Danchou mereka. Perasaan simpati yang aneh menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mengetahui sifat pemangsa Danchou-nya, Machi berani bertaruh bahwa luka-luka memar itu berasal dari cengkeraman maupun gigitan Kuroro. 'Pemangsa yang sedang mengalami kegilaan seksual bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya,' Machi mencatat. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa kasihan pada Kurapika. Machi ingin mengenyahkan pikiran itu, tapi perasaan itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Dia ingin tahu apa rencana Danchou mereka untuk Si Kuruta. Machi berharap mereka bisa langsung membunuhnya, untuk mengurangi luka Si Pirang. Namun melihat tatapan kelaparan di mata Danchou Kuroro...mengatakan sebaliknya. Danchou menginginkan Kurapika hidup-hidup...

Machi merasa ragu tapi memaksakan diri untuk menghampiri Danchou mereka dan menanyakannya pertanyaan yang netral.

"Danchou...," ia berkata.

Kuroro yang sedang membaca buku menoleh dan menatapnya. Dia begitu mengintimidasi walau sedang bersantai di sofa. Cara pria itu membawa diri, dengan kepercayaan diri dan kebanggaan, membuat siapapun berpikir sebelum bicara padanya. Machi menarik napas dan membisikkan pertanyaanya, "Berapa umur Si Kuruta?" Dia berharap Nobunaga tidak akan mendebat pertanyaanya...dan setelah tiga detik lamanya dia bersyukur samurai itu tetap diam.

"Tujuh belas tahun atau bahkan lebih muda," Danchou mereka menjawab dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh." Machi tidak menemukan tanggapan yang cocok, bagaimana seharusnya dia menindaklanjutinya? Machi berdiri di samping tempat Kuroro duduk dan melamun.

"Bersiaplah untuk misi kita hari ini," Kuroro mengumumkan. 'Bukannya kita tak memerlukan persiapan lain,' batinnya.

"Kelompok pertama, pergilah sekarang, dan pastikan teman Si Kuruta siap dengan kunjungan kita." Kuroro membalik halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Phinks dan Nobunaga menghilang dari pandangan. Machi menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia sentuh.

'Kenapa aku bahkan peduli untuk memikirkannya? Tiba-tiba merasa simpati?' komentarnya sinis.

Seharusnya Machi tidak mencampuri rencana Danchou mereka. Si Pengguna Rantai sekarang adalah milik Pemimpin Ryodan.

.

.

Sepasang mata berwarna zamrud menatap dengan skeptis tas yang diberikan padanya. Dengan selera fashion Kuroro, Kurapika merasa malu memikirkan apa yang mungkin ada di dalam tas itu. Dengan ragu ia menatapnya. Dia menarik tas berwarna merah muda dan memegangi pakaian dalamnya dengan jijik.

Pakaian dalam merah bertepi renda hitam terkesan provokatif. Pasangan pakaian dalam itu, sebuah brassiere dengan hiasan yang sama dan tali renda membuat Kurapika mengernyit.

'Aku tak akan memakainya!' protesnya dalam hati.

'Kau tak punya pilihan lain...,' bagian lain dari dirinya berkata.

"Baiklah," ucap Kurapika seolah mengenyahkan pertentangan dengan bagian lain dari dirinya.

Si Gadis Pirang mengintip ke dalam tas coklat dan berharap pakaiannya pantas. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah...

Hitam, seperti yang sudah diduga melihat dari selera Kuroro. Kurapika memandanginya geram dan menatapnya dengan teliti. Gaun itu berkerah V; berlengan princess, dan rok berlipit. Kurapika berdiri dan mengangkat gaun itu untuk mengukur panjangnya. Alis mata kirinya melengkung saat dia menyamakan gaun itu dengan tubuhnya. Panjangnya sebatas lutut.

Kurapika membuka ke tas itu lagi dan melihat sebuah aksesoris tebal yang terbuat dari kulit. 'Apa ini?' Gadis itu mengambilnya dan mengamatinya dengan bingung. "Oh..." Ada sesuatu dari logam di ujungnya dan beberapa lubang. Sebuah sabuk.

Kurapika meletakkan gaun itu dengan rapi di atas tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia pun masuk dan mencari peralatan mandi, lalu menemukannya dalam jumlah yang banyak di lemari. Kuroro memastikan semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi, Kurapika menghela napas. 'Pria itu,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengamati barang-barang itu satu-per satu; handuk, sampo, sabun, lotion wangi, parfum...semua yang dibutuhkan perempuan; Kurapika penasaran dan membaca sebuah tube.

"Body scrub...," ia meringis.

Kenapa dia akan membutuhkan benda seperti itu? Sampo dan sabun saja sudah cukup.

Kurapika melepaskan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan kembali ke kamar mandi. Ia mengambil spons yang sudah diberi sabun. Meremasnya hingga berbusa lalu menggosok tubuhnya dengan itu hingga kulitnya berwarna kemerahan. Jika bisa Kurapika ingin mengelupas kulitnya, untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa Kuroro.

Saat Kurapika berpikir tubuhnya sudah bersih, ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai berpakaian. Lingerie berwarna merah itu terlihat begitu...kinky; Kurapika mengerutkan hidungnya dan mulai memakainya. Setelah selesai, dia menatap bayangannya di cermin.

'Ini bukan aku!' matanya membelalak. "Kuroro mesum," gumamnya.

Setelah menatap bayangannya sejenak, Kurapika menghela napas saat menyadari tak ada apapun yang akan berubah.

'Aku akan memakai gaunnya kalau begitu.' Kurapika mengambil gaun itu kemudian kembali melihat ke cermin.

"Terlihat pantas...," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan memakai sabuknya.

Kurapika berkedip. 'Ada yang hilang,' pikirnya.

'Di mana sepatuku?'

Kurapika mencari sepatunya di seluruh kamar. Mungkin Machi sudah meletakkannya di suatu tempat. Gadis itu melihat ke bawah tempat tidur, di dalam laci dan lemari. Ketika Kurapika tetap tak bisa menemukannya, ia mnghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan mengernyit. Kuroro tak pernah mengabaikan hal seperti ini, mungkin pria itu merencanakan sesuatu, dan Kurapika menjadi semakin marah.

'Aku akan menunggu mereka memberikannya padaku kalau begitu.'

Kuroro membuka pintu kamar di mana Kurapika berada. Dia tak peduli jika gadis itu sedang berpakaian atau berjalan dalam keadaan telanjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia berharap melihat yang terakhir tapi Kurapika memupus harapan pria itu karena dia sudah selesai berpakaian.

Mata Kuroro tertuju pada Kurapika. Gaun itu menonjolkan warna kulitnya; kontras dengan warna gaun yang ia kenakan. Objek gairahnya sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil melihat entah ke mana tak menghiraukan kehadiran Kuroro.

'Jadi Tuan Putri-ku memutuskan untuk mengabaikanku.'

Kuroro berjalan dan berhenti di hadapan Si Kuruta, membuat gadis itu berkedip. Kuroro berlutut dan membuka kotak yang dibawanya.

Kurapika melihat pria itu dan mengamati gerakannya. Dia melihat sepasang sepatu berhak datar dengan pita besar berwarna hitam di atasnya.

Kuroro mengambil sepatu sebelah kiri dan meraih kaki kiri Kurapika dengan lembut. Dengan hati-hati ia pasangkan sepatu itu di kaki Si Pirang. Kuroro tersenyum dan terlihat puas...sepatu itu melengkapi segalanya; gaunnya dan Si Kuruta.

Sementara itu, Kurapika ingin sekali menendang Kuroro namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Dingin. Bersikaplah dingin.

Kurapika berusaha tenang saat merasakan tangan Kuroro menyentuh kulitnya.

Kuroro memasangkan sepatu yang satunya lagi dan menyentuh kaki kanan Kurapika. Tangannya terus naik hingga ke paha gadis itu lalu berhenti.

'Sekarang bukan waktunya, Kuroro...,' ia meyakinkan diri dan menarik tangannya kembali.

Kurapika menjadi gugup karena tindakan pria itu. Dia benar-benar ingin memutilasi lengan Kuroro sekarang. 'Andai bukan untuk Senritsu dan yang lainnya,' pikir Kurapika lalu ia memandang Kuroro.

Kuroro berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo pergi, Putri..."

Nada suaranya terdengar menawan, namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan apapun.

'Brengsek.'

**Dia dapat melihat Kuroro sedikit memicingkan matanya karena apa yang ia lakukan. 'Ini permulaan yang baik,' Si Pirang menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berdiri di hadapan pria itu.**

Kuroro menarik kembali tangannya yang ditolak oleh Kurapika dan memasukkannya ke saku mantelnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ikuti aku," Dia berkata dengan monoton kepada Si Pirang.

Kurapika melangkah di belakang pria itu dan mengamati tempat di mana mereka sedang berada sekarang. Tempat itu terbuat dari kayu - mahogani berwarna gelap dengan ukiran yang rumit. Pandangannya tertuju ke setiap bingkai cermin yang tergantung di dinding.

'Terlalu mewah untuk sebuah penginapan', batin Kurapika saat melihat betapa detailnya ukiran yang mungkin adalah hasil pekerjaan tangan seniman itu.

Pengamatannya buyar saat mereka berjalan menuruni tangga. Kurapika merasakan sensasi kesemutan di kakinya ketika bergerak menuruni tangga.

'Yeah...lelah karena semalam,' ucapnya dalam hati dengan sinis.

Apakah Kuroro terlalu cepat berjalan atau dia yang memang lambat?

Kurapika menatap punggung Kuroro yang sekarang ada di anak tangga paling bawah. Dia berbelok ke kanan, dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara seperti seorang pencuri.

'Dia memang pencuri.' Kurapika memelototi punggung Kuroro dan mengikutinya.

Setelah mereka keluar dari tempat itu, Kurapika memperhatikan ada sebuah mobil hitam menunggu mereka. Kuroro membuka pintunya dan mengisyaratkan pada Kurapika untuk masuk. Kurapika menatap pria itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan tenang dia duduk di jok belakang dan menatap kaca spion.

Kuroro menutup pintu itu dan duduk di samping supir.

"Danchou...Nobu dan Phinks sudah ada di hotel," kata orang berambut pirang pasir itu.

"Bagus sekali, ayo kita pergi," perintah Kuroro.

"Ya Danchou!" jawab orang itu sambil menyalakan mobil.

'Dia pasti Shalnark,' Kurapika meliriknya dari kaca spion.

Menilai nada suara anggota Ryodan itu, suaranya menunjukkan rasa percaya diri. Percaya diri bahwa mereka telah melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Danchou-nya.

Kurapika duduk menyamping dan mengantisipasi bagaimana jika temannya masih hidup. Tapi sesuatu mengganggu gadis itu hingga ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Kurapika tersentak. Seseorang sedang mengamatinya! Kurapika melirik ke arah kaca spion dan melihat wajah Kuroro. Pria itu sedang memandanginya! Kurapika merasa tak nyaman karena tatapan Kuroro, ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura mengantuk.

'Tidak...jangan melihatku seperti itu!' ia memohon dalam hati.

Kurapika menghela napas dan membuka matanya. Dia berharap Kuroro tidak terus-menerus menatapnya.

'Dia selalu melihatku saat sedang lengah!'

Kurapika tersentak saat melihat pria berambut hitam itu masih menatapnya.

'Bagaimana caranya aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya?' pikir Kurapika. 'Bagaimana caranya aku berpura-pura tidak melihat gairah di matanya?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya.

'Kau akan terbiasa!' Kurapika berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sambil menegakkan posisinya. 'Kau akan bisa segera membalasnya.'

Hotel Hackett, pk. 10:30

Kurapika membuka pintu mobil dan berdiri di samping Kuroro. Mereka memasuki hotel dan melangkah dengan santai seperti yang dilakukan orang biasa. Dari pandangan orang lain, mereka nampak seperti wisatawan, tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah pencuri - kecuali Kurapika yang merupakan 'tawanan' mereka.

Kurapika mengamati tempat itu. Lobi hotel tersebut dingin dan bercahaya remang-remang. Cahaya matahari merefleksikan kemegahannya ke cermin-cermin yang menghiasi tempat itu. Lalu mereka melangkah menuju ke lift. Kurapika pikir dia bisa melarikan diri tapi Senritsu akan mati jika dia melakukannya.

'Yah, itu pun jika Senritsu masih hidup,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

Kuroro menekan tombol lift. Sesaat kemudian, pintu lift itu terbuka dengan seorang elevator man di dalamnya.

"Lantai enam belas," Shalnark memberitahu orang itu.

'Apakah Senritsu baik-baik saja?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya saat lift mulai bergerak naik dengan perlahan.

Kuroro mungkin sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Aku tidak menyadarinya!'

Apakah dia terlalu asyik memikirkan temannya atau Kuroro memang secepat itu? Matanya membelalak saat dia melangkah terhuyung-huyung di belakang Kuroro.

"Berhenti menyeretku!" kata Kurapika walaupun orang-orang bisa mendengar mereka.

Shalnark berkedip melihatnya.

'Mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar,' ia tersenyum dan melangkah mengikuti.

.

.

Senritsu gelisah seperti seekor kelinci yang dikelilingi serigala. Wanita itu duduk di kursi empuk yang besar, kekhawatirannya membuatnya merasa seolah terbakar di kursi itu. Saat Senritsu merasakan beberapa orang yang ada di sana merasakan gerakannya, dia segera menempatkan kedua lengannya di pegangan kursi itu dan menegakkan posisinya. Dia cemas. Suara detak jantung mereka terdengar mematikan. Keras dan dingin, inilah suara detak jantung para anggota Ryodan - yang selalu menunjukkan kematian; dia tahu orang-orang itu bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga.

'Namun detak jantung mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhku.'

Senritsu pun berusaha lebih tenang sedikit. Dia memandangi mereka satu persatu. Pria tak beralis yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya sedang membahas Pulau Greed dengan pria bertopeng. Senritsu mendengar pria itu menyebutkan namanya...Feitan.

Di sebelah kirinya adalah seorang samurai. Itu jelas sekali karena ia punya rambut yang berkuncir, mengenakan kimono, sandal kayu, dan tentu saja...membawa pedang. Detak jantungnya terdengar penuh amarah seperti singa yang mengaum untuk balas dendam. Balas dendam, saat mengucapkan kalimat itu Senritsu tiba-tiba teringat Kurapika.

Senritsu terus mendengarkan semua suara yang mungkin saja penting ketika...

Mata Senritsu membelalak. Dia dapat mendengar detak jantung Kurapika. Senritsu memperkirakan bahwa gadis pirang itu sedang bergerak mendekat, dan Kurapika tidak sendiri, tapi dia bersama dua orang Ryodan.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, masuklah seorang pria dengan raut wajah dingin dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Dia memegangi pergelangan tangan pasangannya, yaitu gadis pirang yang juga mengenakan pakaian berwarna sama - kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kami di sini!" orang ketiga yang memasuki kamar itu berkata sambil menutup pintu.

Kuroro mengijinkan Kurapika membebaskan tangannya darinya. Dia berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Dia masih hidup," kata Kuroro datar.

"Kurapika!" Senritsu berdiri dan dan baru saja akan menghampiri gadis pirang itu ketika si pria tak beralis menghalangi jalannya.

Kurapika membelalakkan matanya pada Phinks.

"Kau!" bentaknya.

Kuroro mengisyaratkan anak buahnya itu untuk mengijinkan Senritsu menghampiri Kurapika.

"Baiklah...," Phinks menyeringai dan bersiul.

Kurapika memegangi wajah Senritsu dan menatapnya. "Kau masih hidup!" Kurapika benar-benar lega melihat temannya masih hidup, semua organ tubuhnya menyatu, tidak ada kerusakan emosional. Utuh dan hidup...seperti yang Kuroro janjikan.

"Ya, Kurapika...aku masih hidup dan aku baik-baik saja," bisik Senritsu.

"Sekarang...," Kuroro menginterupsi reuni kecil mereka dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Waktunya kesepakatan kita."

Kurapika memicingkan matanya. "Ya...benar," katanya datar.

Kuroro berbalik menghadap ke arah para anak buahnya.

"Kalian bisa pergi sekarang, semuanya sudah beres. Siapkan diri kalian karena kita akan melanjutkan misi yang sempat tertunda. Segera pergi ke tempat persembunyian kita," perintahnya.

Semua anggota Ryodan menghilang dari pandangan. Mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilang dalam waktu sekejap saja. Kurapika sangat bersyukur akan hal ini. Dia bisa lebih tenang karena tidak ada anggota Ryodan yang bisa menyaksikan dirinya dipermalukan oleh Danchou mereka.

"Kau milikku...," Kuroro tersenyum sambil menunjuk Kurapika.

"Ya...aku milikmu!" Kurapika mengertakkan giginya.

Senritsu merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan di suara detak jantung mereka. Cinta dan benci, penyangkalan dan sikap acuh tak acuh, wanita bertubuh kecil itu menghela napas saat menyadarinya. Andai saja Kuroro dan Kurapika mengakui bahwa cintalah yang ada di balik kebencian dan sikap acuh tak acuh itu, peristiwa ini tidak akan menjadi begitu kejam seperti sekarang.

"Asal kau tidak menyakiti teman-temanku dengan cara apapun...," pernyataan Kurapika mengembalikan Senritsu ke dalam percakapan yang terjadi di antara gadis itu dan Kuroro.

"Tentu saja...," jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

Kurapika menghela napas dan menatap Senritsu.

"Senritsu," ia mulai bicara lagi lalu melirik Kuroro. "Jangan sampai yang lain tahu..."

"Tapi Kurapika!" protes Senritsu pada gadis pirang itu.

"Akulah yang akan memberitahu mereka apa yang terjadi, kau jangan memberitahukan apapun. Kumohon Senritsu..."

Untuk sesaat, nada suara Kurapika berubah menjadi lembut. Dengan ragu Senritsu mengangguk padanya. Betapa takdir bisa begitu berubah seperti ini. Senritsu melirik Kuroro lalu menatap Kurapika.

"Kami akan meninggalkanmu sekarang," kata Kuroro santai sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Si Pirang.

"Kau tak perlu menyeretku!" protes Kurapika.

"Baiklah." Kuroro melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Kurapika lalu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Selamat tinggal Senritsu...," Kurapika berbisik tanpa menoleh.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please...^^


	12. Chapter 12 : Recalling Illusions

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – "Apa kau menyukainya?"

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated T for this chapter.

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: <strong>**RECALLING ILLUSIONS**

Rou Bourdain, pk. 23.40

Kurapika menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengamati tempat itu. Karpet merah, kursi yang mewah, meja bulat, dan beberapa vas bunga berisi bunga mawar dan freesia. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Kuroro memilih agar mereka bersantap siang di sini daripada di penginapan di mana Ryodan berada.

Kuroro tersenyum kepada pertanyaan pasangannya itu yang tak terucapkan. Dia menatap Si Pirang dengan senang.

"Lewat sini, Tuan Lucifer, mejamu sudah siap," Kepala Pelayan segera menghampiri mereka dan memasukkan uang tip dari Kuroro yang lumayan besar jumlahnya ke dalam saku. Dia mengantar mereka ke teras, tepat di sebelah lantai dansa.

_Lantai dansa. _Kenangan itu muncul di benak Kurapika.

Malam itu ketika dia berdansa bersama Kuroro, mengingatkannya akan sentuhan lembut dan gerakan putaran dansa itu, membuat Kurapika merasa sakit untuk mengingatnya. Ritme musik yang lambat dan selaras dengan gerakan tubuh mereka, seakan-akan suatu mantra menguasai dirinya, membuatnya percaya bahwa Kuroro memang memiliki kelembutan itu.

_Itu seperti mimpi._

Sesaat Kurapika menatap kosong ke hadapannya, hingga wajah pemangsa Kuroro muncul di benaknya. Dia menyadarkan dirinya dari kenangan itu lalu melirik ke lantai dansa.

Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya. Orang macam apa yang akan memilih untuk berdansa di siang hari begini? Dia menyimak buku menu—atau berpura-pura bahwa dia tengah menyimaknya. Kepala Pelayan itu kembali dengan sebotol anggur merah yang telah dipilih Kuroro. Alis mata Kurapika mengernyit.

'_Ada apa dengan anggur merah?'_ batinnya kesal.

Kurapika masih membaca—atau lebih tepatnya—memelototi menu ketika minuman keras itu tiba. Tanpa melihat, dia tahu Kepala Pelayan itu mengisi gelas mereka dengan anggur. Dia menatap gelasnya ketika anggur merah itu berputar lembut di dalamnya. Aroma manis anggur merah menyeruak ke udara, membujuk gadis itu untuk meminumnya walau hanya seteguk. Tiba-tiba, Kurapika merasa haus, tapi dia tak berani menyentuh gelas itu.

'_Itu anggur merah pilihan Kuroro,'_ batinnya.

"Bolehkah kucatat pesananmu Tuan?" tanya Kepala Pelayan kepada Kuroro.

Kurapika melirik pasangannya. Mata hitam itu bertemu dengan matanya yang biru, membuatnya gelisah, atas tatapan Kuroro yang intens.

"Bisakah kau bawakan kami _steak_ spesial restoran ini?" Kuroro menjawab sambil masih menatap Si Pirang.

"Ada lagi? Nona?" Kepala Pelayan itu memandang Kurapika.

"Kurasa dia suka _chocolate mousse_ untuk _dessert_, itu saja," Kuroro menjawab untuknya.

Si Kepala Pelayan membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi. Mata Kurapika menyipit sambil menghempaskan buku menu ke meja.

"Apa maksudmu?" dia bertanya sambil menggertakkan giginya. Pria yang berada di hadapannya saat ini membuat keputusan untuknya, memperlakukannya seperti peliharaan.

"Tak ada, aku hanya ingin membawamu makan siang," jawab Kuroro santai, nada suaranya adalah nada suara yang sama yang dia gunakan hari itu.

_Hari itu_, Kurapika menatapnya.

Ketika mereka bertemu di toko buku, Kurapika ingat sekali. Suara lembut Kuroro membuatnya terhipnotis, merayunya masuk ke dalam jebakan pria itu. Dia mengijinkan Kuroro untuk menciumnya dan menenggelamkannya dalam kenikmatan—yang terganggu karena seorang kutu buku tiba-tiba melihat mereka.

Kurapika akan tersenyum jika itu adalah peristiwa bersama Kuroro yang ada dalam bayangannya—Kuroro yang lembut tapi nakal—yang dia yakini mencintainya. Tapi kemudian, sekarang kenangan itu terlihat menjauh bagi Kurapika karena semuanya sudah jelas.

'_Dia _berbeda', pikir Kurapika. _'Atau akulah yang berpikir bahwa dia berbeda?'_

Kepala Pelayan dan seorang pelayan yang kini menyertainya pun tiba dan menyajikan makan siang kedua tamu mereka. Kurapika menatap makanan itu dan memotong _steak_-nya. Dengan enggan dia mengunyah makanan itu sambil menatap vas bunga yang ada di belakang Kuroro. Kurapika sangat tergoda untuk memukulkan vas itu ke kepala Kuroro. Kurapika memikirkan hal ini.

'_Kau hanya akan membuang tenagamu'_, bagian dirinya yang sinis berkomentar.

Benar, dia bisa memukulkan vas itu ke kepala Kuroro tapi pria itu hanya akan menanggapinya dengan berkedip. Kurapika pun menelan makanannya.

Kuroro sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan sikap yang elegan. Bajingan yang arogan itu—bajingan yang teramat tampan, Kurapika berkomentar kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap gelasnya yang berisi anggur merah dan memikirkan apakah dia akan meminumnya. Rasa haus akhirnya menang melebihi kekhawatiran Kurapika dan dia pun meminumnya.

'_Dia bisa melakukan 'itu' lagi padaku tapi aku bisa menggunakannya untuk melawannya'. Aku akan membalasnya_.'

Kurapika menguatkan diri ketika anggur merah itu turun perlahan membasahi tenggorokannya.

Melihat hal ini, Kepala Pelayan tersenyum.

"Lagi, Nona?" dia menuangkan kembali anggur merah itu ke gelas Kurapika.

Kurapika merasa tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang kemungkinan adanya obat dalam minuman itu. Dia yakin namun dahinya yang mengernyit tidak menunjukkan perasaan itu. Tak mungkin Kuroro memasukkan obat apapun pada situasi seperti sekarang ini. Dia meminum anggur tersebut dan memuaskan dahaganya.

Keduanya bersantap dalam diam. Si pelayan melirik atasannya. Mereka merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura yang dipancarkan Kurapika, namun mereka memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman palsu mereka. Ketika pasangan itu selesai makan, Kuroro membayar tagihannya lalu pergi dari sana. Pelayan dan atasannya menghela napas panjang dengan lega. Setelah menenangkan diri, mereka mulai membereskan meja.

"_Mood _Nona itu pasti sedang buruk," si pelayan berkata pada atasannya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Tuan Lucifer bersama gadis itu...," Kepala Pelayan bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin dia cemburu pada mantan kekasih Tuan Lucifer."

Kurapika mengabaikan mereka dan melangkah dengan berat menuju ke pintu keluar. Pria berambut hitam yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Dia menatapnya senang. Si Pirang tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang cemberut, memanyunkan bibirnya. Pipinya merona dan mata birunya sedikit menyipit. Rambut Si Pirang berayun ke depan dan ke belakang setiap kali dia melangkah.

'_Wajah yang cantik'_, Kuroro menilai gadis itu.

Dia terlalu asyik memandangi pasangannya hingga hampir saja melewati mobil mereka. Untunglah Kurapika berhenti tepat di depan mobil itu sehingga Kuroro segera tersadar.

Kuroro memasukkan kunci mobil dan membuka pintunya. Kurapika pun masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Kuroro melompat masuk ke dalam mobil dengan aura kebangsawanan. Kurapika memperhatikan, bahwa setiap gerakan tubuh pria itu, dari sebuah kernyitan semata hingga cara berjalannya memiliki martabat kebangsawanan yang khas. Kurapika berkedip dalam pengamatannya.

'_Berhenti menilai dirinya', _Kurapika memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Mobil itu meluncur dengan mulus. Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasa ngantuk dan menyalahkan anggur yang diminumnya tadi karena telah membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Kuroro dalam kondisi setengah telanjang muncul di benaknya. Dia teringat akan lengan Kuroro, yang memiliki _tattoo_ dengan bentuk seperti laba-baba di atasnya. Itu adalah kenangan ketika Kurapika yang sedang mabuk dibawa oleh Kuroro ke mobil hitam yang sama. Mereka hampir melakukan 'itu' namun dia tertidur sebelum sempat terjadi apapun. Minuman keras itu membuatnya tidur, meninggalkan Kuroro yang kecewa. Kemudian tak ada lagi yang muncul di mimpinya, kecuali suatu kehampaan yang redup dan dingin.

* * *

><p>Kuroro memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat luas yang berada di mansion yang baru saja dibeli oleh Ryodan.<p>

'_Mansion yang terlantar_,' pria itu berkata dalam hati.

Walau bangunannya tidak dipelihara dengan baik, tapi mansion itu masih memiliki aura martabat kebangsawanan dari orang yang pernah menempatinya.

Kuroro membuka pintu kursi penumpang. Wajahnya menjadi lembut saat melihat Si Kuruta yang sedang tertidur di dalam mobil. Kuroro menghela napas dan menggendong gadis itu. Dia melangkah menuju ke pintu mansion yang berukuran besar dan menendangnya hingga terbuka. Pria berambut hitam itu melangkah masuk sambil menggendong Si Pirang secara dramatis.

Shalnark berdiri tertegun ketika melihat Danchou-nya dan Si Kuruta. Tapi dia berusaha menghampiri pemimpin mereka itu ketika Kuroro mengisyaratkannya untuk memberikan informasi mengenai hasil akhir misi mereka.

"Semuanya beres Danchou, kami mengambil SE dengan nomor seri 24 dan merampok pemiliknya juga," Dia berceloteh dan kembali pada dirinya yang biasa.

"Bagus." Kuroro melanjutkan langkahnya lalu menaiki tangga.

"Uhm, Danchou...," tiba-tiba Shalnark bicara, dan hal ini membuat Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro sambil menoleh.

"Tentang perintahmu...untuk membubarkan kami...," Shalnark berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Yang lain menolak untuk meninggalkanmu bersama Si Kuruta, karena dalam pandangan mereka, gadis itu tetaplah berbahaya."

"Biarkan saja," Pria berambut hitam itu menjawab sambil melangkah kembali.

Shalnark menatap Danchou mereka yang sedang menggendong Si Pirang ala _bridal style_. Dia berkedip. Ini pertama kalinya pemimpin mereka tertarik pada wanita. Untuk seorang pria yang terlihat sangat tak berperasaan maupun acuh tak acuh terhadap wanita, Kuroro jarang tertarik ataupun terangsang pada seks yang lebih adil bagi keduanya.

"Hm...," Shalnark bergumam dalam hati dan merenungkan bagaimana Kuroro bisa membuat Kurapika diam di tempat tidur.

'_Apakah dengan paksaan?' _Dia bertanya-tanya.

Kuroro pun lenyap dari pandangan Shalnark. Pemuda itu membayangkan bahwa adegan di mana Danchou mereka dan Si Kuruta bercumbu di tempat tidur itu..._aneh_. Pasti itu adalah seks yang brutal; Shalnark merinding dan menepiskan pikiran itu dari benaknya.

* * *

><p>Dengan lembut Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika ke tempat tidur dan mengalasi kepalanya dengan sebuah bantal. Dia memposisikan bantal itu sedemikian rupa sehingga Si Pirang bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Pria itu melepaskan sepatu Si Kuruta dan meletakkannya di bawah tenpat tidur.<p>

Kuroro merangkak ke atas Kurapika dan menatap sosok yang sedang tertidur itu. Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika—dengan cepat dan sekilas. Pria itu merangkak mundur dan berdiri.

'_Kuharap kau menyukai hadiahku'_.

Dia menyelimuti Si Kuruta dan duduk di sudut kamar.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir enam jam lamanya, Kuroro tersenyum ketika merasakan Kurapika bergerak—sebuah tanda bahwa dia akan bangun sebentar lagi.

Kurapika membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan pandangannya. Cahaya _fluorescent_ menyorot ke arahnya dan membuat gadis itu berkedip tiga kali. Perlahan dia duduk menyentuhkan jarinya ke seprai tempat tidur itu yang terbuat dari sutra. Selimut hangat yang dikenakannya pun jatuh ketika dia bergerak.

Dia melihat seorang pria berwajah tampan duduk di sudut kiri kamar. Matanya yang penuh perasaan menatap Kurapika, membuat gadis itu tersipu.

'_Lagi-lagi dia melihatku ketika sedang lengah_,_'_ pikir Kurapika.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," Kuroro berkata.

Kurapika meredakan rona di wajahnya dan memasang raut wajah datar.

'_Hadiah?' _Dia bertanya dalam hati.

Kuroro berdiri dan menghampiri tempat tidur itu. Perlahan dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengulurkannya pada Si Kuruta. Gadis itu menatapnya. Dia pun berdiri dan mengabaikan tangan itu, membuat Kuroro sedikit mengernyit.

'_Ditolak lagi'_, batinnya sambil menurunkan tangannya kembali.

Kuroro menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri di mana sebuah kotak tersimpan di atas meja di dekat tempat tidur.

"Itu hadiahnya."

"Darimu...," suara Kurapika terdengar skeptis.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak memasang apapun yang berbahaya di dalam kotak itu," Kuroro berkata sambil tersenyum nakal.

Mereka menghampiri meja tersebut dan menatap kotak itu.

Kurapika meraba-raba pembungkusnya. Dia membukanya dan melihat isinya adalah dua buah tabung. Kurapika mengambil salah satu tabung itu dan melihat sebuah bola mata mengapung di dalamnya.

Kuroro melihat reaksi Kurapika. Dia terkejut tapi bahagia. Mata Si Kuruta melembut ketika mengamati bola mata di dalam tabung itu. Dengan hati-hati dia meletakkannya di atas meja lalu mengambil yang satunya lagi. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada tabung yang dia ambil sebelumnya.

Kurapika merasakan lengan Kuroro melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia tidak bergerak maupun bicara. Dia merasakan dagu Kuroro diletakkan di bahunya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kuroro lirih.

Si Kuruta tidak menjawab. Jemarinya membelai salah satu tabung kaca itu sambil bertanya-tanya siapakah pemilik bola mata yang berada di dalamnya, apakah milik pamannya? Atau sepupunya?

"Kuanggap jawabannya 'iya'," Kuroro berbisik dan menciumileher Si Pirang.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Sikap dingin akan mengalahkan sistem tubuhnya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan menoleransi Kuroro.

'_Dia bisa mengambil tubuhku, tapi dia tak akan pernah mengambil hatiku_._'_

'_Tapi kau mencintainya, hatimu adalah miliknya,'_ sebuah suara pelan berkata di benaknya.

'_Aku mencintainya dan hatiku 'adalah' miliknya'_, Kurapika menjawabnya di dalam hati dengan sinis.

Dia merasakan bibir Kuroro menyentuh kulitnya. Kuroro menciumi kulitnya dengan lembut mulai dari leher lalu naik hingga ke telinga kanan. Tangan pria itu meraba-raba tubuhnya, tangan kiri turun menyentuh kakinya, tangan yang satunya lagi menyentuh dadanya...membuatnya memejamkan mata dan berusaha menutup diri dari sentuhan Kuroro.

'_Tidak, kumohon...jangan khianati dirimu sendiri'_, Kurapika memohon kepada tubuhnya.

Kuroro membalikkan tubuh Kurapika hingga mereka berhadapan, membuat Kurapika membuka matanya. Tubuh pria itu menempel erat ke tubuhnya. Kuroro menatap gadis itu dengan penuh nafsu sambil memeluknya. Dengan agresif bibir Kuroro mencium bibirnya, bahkan menggigitnya sedikit untuk menggoda Si Pirang.

Perlahan kehangatan itu membuat Kurapika meleleh.

'_Tubuh pun menyerah_,_'_ pikiran itu bergema di benaknya. _'Kini jangan biarkan emosimu sampai terlihat_. _Tolong, bersikaplah dingin_,_'_ Kurapika kembali mengingatkan dirinya.

Pria itu mengangkat Kurapika dan membaringkan tubuh mereka dengan lembut ke tempat tidur. Dalam sekejap saja, Kuroro sudah telanjang sepenuhnya, dan gaun Kurapika terhempas ke lantai. Apa yang tersisa di tubuh gadis itu adalah _lingerie_ yang dikenakannya.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda," pria berambut hitam itu berkata di antara ciuman-ciumannya di dada Si Pirang. Dia menenggelamkan hidungnya di tali bra berenda itu, menghirup aroma Si Kuruta.

Kurapika menatap langit-langit dan membiarkan cahaya menyoroti matanya. Dia membuat pikirannya melayang jauh walaupun sangat sulit dilakukan karena sentuhan Kuroro terasa begitu nyata dan hangat.

Kuroro mulai melepaskan _lingerie_-nya. Kedua tangannya menggerayangi dada Si Pirang, menyentuh putingnya sekilas—yang dia kira akan membuat Kurapika senang. Tangan kanannya bergerak turun dan menarik celana dalamnya. Dengan bernafsu dia melepaskan celana dalam merah itu—dia sudah menahan diri untuk meniduri Kurapika sejak pagi.

Kurapika merasakan selangkangan Kuroro sekilas menyentuh kewanitaannya. Dia merasa bagai tersetrum oleh kontak tersebut tapi tidak menunjukkannya. Kerasnya kejantanan Kuroro siap memasukinya, dia gemetar memikirkan hal itu.

Kuroro memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Kurapika.

"Mmmph!" Kurapika menahan erangannya. Dia tak ingin pria itu mendapatkan reaksi yang dia inginkan.

Dorongan Kuroro menjadi lebih keras, membuat Kurapika mendesis. Pria itu tersenyum ketika dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya seketika ketika Kuroro berada di atasnya. Dia terengah-engah pada setiap gerakan keluar-masuk yang dilakukan Kuroro. Kurapika berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesah dengan penuh gairah yang mungkin diharapkan pria itu.

Kuroro berhenti, tapi dia masih berada di dalam tubuh Kurapika. Kuroro menekankan kejantanannya lebih keras sambil memegangi pinggul Si Pirang. Menggesekkan bagian tubuhnya itu di dalam kewanitaan Kurapika, Kuroro mengeluarkan sebuah erangan penuh kepuasan—erangan maskulin yang sangat menggoda.

Kurapika mencengkeram seprai dengan kuat. Gerakan Kuroro sangat sensual dan bergairah, membuat Kurapika ingin memegangi lengan maupun punggung pria itu untuk...gesekan yang lebih. Pikiran Kurapika melarang dirinya untuk melakukan itu dan ia pun memilih memegangi selimut. Gadis itu berharap dia tuli sekarang, sehingga tak akan mendengar erangan Kuroro yang sangat menggoda, karena suara itu hampir membuatnya tenggelam ke dalam suatu keinginan magnetis untuk menanggapinya. Dia tak akan pernah menanggapi pria itu—dan itulah perintah untuk hari ini.

Kuroro terus mendorong hingga mereka berdua mencapai orgasme. Pria itu terengah-engah lalu berbaring di samping Si Kuruta.

Kurapika membuka matanya. Dia akan belajar bagaimana untuk menjadi dingin di tempat tidur, dia membuat suatu kesepakatan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Kuroro bertanya lagi sambil menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut.

"Ya. Aku suka Mata Merah itu," jawab Kurapika dengan dingin.

"Itu bagus." Kuroro memejamkan matanya dan berpikir bahwa Kurapika tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan seksual mereka.

Kurapika bertanya-tanya apakah Kuroro begitu tidak berperasaan, karena sepertinya dia tak merasakan sikap Kurapika yang dingin terhadapnya.

'_Mungkin aku menjadi lembut?'_ Dia mengevaluasi sikapnya.

'_Aku akan berusaha agar dia merasakan dinginnya sikapku_,_'_ Kurapika berjanji dalam hati.

Kurapika menoleh ke kiri dan menatap Mata Merah di dalam tabung kaca.

'_Penghiburan untuk kesucianku yang telah hilang,'_ tatapannya melembut saat memandangi mata itu.

Dia merasakan lengan Kuroro di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Selamat tidur," Kuroro bergumam di sampingnya.

Kurapika ingin menangis lagi. Tapi gadis itu bersumpah bahwa dia tak akan pernah melakukannya di hadapan Kuroro. Kurapika menghela napas saat merasakan kelelahan menaklukkan sistem tubuhnya.

_Tidurlah sekarang_, dia memerintahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan bagi Kurapika, malam itu pun terasa dingin dan sepi seperti sebelumnya.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

Review please...!


	13. Chapter 13 : The Iron Chefs

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – _'__Aku harus berterimakasih pada mereka karena telah membuat Kurapika tersenyum...'_

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated T for this chapter.

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>**3 : THE IRON CHEFS**

Kuroro menyesap kopinya dengan dengan hati puas. Dia menyaksikan dedaunan menari dalam bayang-bayang kehijauan yang warnanya beragam di teras. Pria itu tak pernah berpikir bahwa lingkungan sekitarnya ternyata sangat indah dilihat di tengah cahaya siang hari seperti ini. Mentari mempertegas warna-warna pepohonan, tumbuhan, dan bunga-bunga yang ada di taman, semua itu membuatnya takjub. Kuroro tidak mengira dia akan mendadak menghargai alam. Tapi dia memang merasa tak tahan untuk tidak mengagumi pemandangan itu. Sejak kapan dia jadi begini? Kuroro menatap pasangannya dan tersenyum.

Kurapika sangat cantik. Secara sempurna, dia terlihat menyatu dengan pemandangan indah itu. Dia laksana malaikat di tengah-tengah surga, pikir Kuroro.

_Sudah berapa lama ya? Tiga minggu? Tidak. Sudah sebulan._

Sudah sebulan Kurapika dan Genei Ryodan hidup bersama, Kuroro ingin tahu berapa lama hal ini akan bertahan ketika dia menatap Si Gadis Pirang dengan penuh rasa kagum.

Kurapika sedang menyantap _strawberry crepe_. Kuroro memaksa gadis itu untuk mencobanya. Rambutnya seperti sinar matahari yang menjeratnya saat itu. Mata Kurapika—yang sewarna dengan warna langit—begitu jernih ketika beralih dari pemandangan yang tengah mereka lihat bersama lalu turun ke makanannya. Gerakan bibir Kurapika menggoda Kuroro ketika dia mengunyah.

_Bibir yang lembut dan cantik itu._

Kuroro menyeringai. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Si Pirang dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Lalu pria itu pun menarik badannya kembali dan menatap Kurapika. Tindakan Kuroro membuat Kurapika berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Kuroro mengoleskan jemarinya di bibir gadis itu, lalu menjilatnya.

_Strawberry_, batin Kuroro sambil menyeringai nakal.

Kurapika menatap pria itu dengan dingin. Dia sudah biasa dengan cara Kuroro ketika berada di tempat tidur; tapi temperamen Kuroro di saat-saat biasa seperti ini kadangkala membuatnya terkejut.

_Meraba-raba dan 'petting'_, pikir Si Pirang sinis.

Dan sudah pasti, ciuman adalah salah satu dari kedua hal itu. Salah satu dari ciuman-ciuman yang tak terduga.

_Ciuman nomor empat,_ Kurapika mengidentifikasi. _Ya, benar...itu ciuman nomor empat : ciuman yang spontan_. Kurapikamengingat hal itu di benaknya dengan sinis.

Kurapika menyesap jus jeruknya namun tidak menyentuh makanannya lagi. Dia kehilangan selera.

Mereka mendengar suara langkah menuju ke teras. Dari intensitas dan kualitas suara langkah itu, Kurapika bertaruh bahwa pemiliknya adalah Shalnark.

"Danchou!"

Dugaan Kurapika terbukti ketika mendengar suara Shalnark.

"Shalnark," Kuroro menyebutkan nama pemuda itu.

"Danchou! Phinks dan Nobunaga...," dia mendengus. " Mereka menghancurkan dapur!"

Kuroro berdiri dan berkedip. Menghancurkan dapur? Kalimat itu bergema di benaknya. Kondisi dapur yang bernilai seni beserta peralatan di dalamnya dihancurkan oleh anak buahnya? Semua peralatan, desain dapurnya, adalah pilihannya sendiri. Peralatan yang ia gunakan ketika memasak! Dapur di mana dia dan Kurapika memasak bersama...

_Dapur di mana aku memasak untuknya!_

Kuroro melangkah menuju ke dapur tanpa menunggu Shalnark untuk memimpin jalannya.

Kurapika berdiri dan mengikuti mereka. Dia ingin tahu apa terjadi pada ruangan yang disebut dapur Kuroro.

* * *

><p>Lendir berwarnakehijauan menutupi tempat itu. Kulkas yang berlapiskan warna keperakan yang awalnya licin kini mirip kulkas yang ada di toko barang bekas. Kompor yang semula memenuhi standar seorang chef kini tertutupi kotoran hitam. Pisau, wajan, dan peralatan dapur lainnya berserakan di lantai.<p>

Mereka melihat Nobunaga dan Phinx; masing-masing menyodorkan sepiring makanan buatan mereka kepada teman-temannya.

Makanan Nobunaga berwarna kuning yang diracikdengan sesuatu yang terlihat keras dan kental, terbuatdari entah-apa-namanya. Para pengujiyang ada di sampingnya—entah mereka menjadi penguji karena dipaksa atau disuap—menatap makanan yang disodorkan kepada mereka. Machi berkedip melihat mangkuknya, dari bau cairan berlendir itu, Machi bertaruh pasti itu sup miso.

_Sup miso dalam versi yang jauh di bawah standar, _batinnya geram.

Franklin mencelupkan jari raksasanya ke dalam piring dan menatap lendir berwarna kuning itu dengan geli. Koltupi tak mengatakan apapun tapi mengaduk sup itu, menunda-nunda waktu untuk mencicipi.

Di pihak Phinx, Feitan—yang kalah taruhan dalam lempar koin—melepaskan maskernya, memperlihatkan rasa bencinya atas ide yang bodoh ini. Shizuku, naif seperti biasanya menerima cairan kebiruan dengan beberapa buah pangsit berwarna coklat.

"Apa ini bisa dimakan?" dia bertanya sambil menatap makanan buatan Phinx dan Nobunaga.

Bonorefu tidak menyentuh piring itu dan menatap kosong entah ke mana. Bagaimana dia akan memakannya dengan lilitan di tubuhnya ini? Apakah seseorang akan membantunya melepaskan lilitan itu dari tubuhnya?

Shalnark menelan ludah melihat pemandangan itu. Dia benar-benar merasa ngeri ketika merasakan aura Danchou-nya. Kuroro terdiam dengan mengerikan ketika mereka tiba di dapur.

Mata Kuroro mengejang. Kepalan tangannya mengencang hingga menjadi putih. Dia meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa dia adalah orang yang 'sabar'. Dan bisa menghadapi apapun termasuk apa yang terjadi saat ini yang merupakan contoh dari kepribadian para anak buahnya yang kadangkala tidak stabil_._

_Ya, termasuk tindakan mereka yang tidak masuk akal itu.._

_Semua itu bisa diganti, tenanglah, _Kuroro bermeditasi.

Nobunaga menyeringai dengan sombong kepada Danchou mereka dan menuangkan masakannya ke dalam mangkuk. Dengan kepercayaan diri seperti yang dimiliki seorang chef, dia menyodorkannya kepada Kuroro.

"Danchou, ini sup miso," Nobunaga berkata sambil tersenyum dan berharap pria itu akan ikut mencicipi masakannya.

Kuroro menatap masakan berwarna kuning itu. Dibandingkan dengan kemampuan memasak yang dimiliki Kuroro, Nobunaga seperti semut saja.

"Hmmm," Kuroro bergumam sinis pada samurai itu.

Phinx menaikkan alis mata kirinya—walau sebenarnya dia tak memilikinya—kepada Nobunaga.

_Jadi ini hasilnya_, pikirnya lalu ia pun menyiapkan sebuah piring. Dia mengiris seledri dan menghias lempengan yang berwarna kebiruan dan pangsit dengan warna kecoklatan dengan seledri itu. Phinx menyodorkannya pada Kuroro dengan rasa percaya diri yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Nobunaga—rasa percaya diri seorang chef. Kuroro memutar kedua bola matanya. Phinx, pikirnya, adalah seekor makhluk aneh jika dibandingkan dengannya dalam hal memasak.

Kurapika tiba di dapur. Dia berkedip. Dia ingin berteriak pada orang-orang yang melakukan bencana besar seperti ini di dapur. Tentu, dia sudah menduga ada kekacauan terjadi di sini, tapi ini di luar batas kewajaran! Sifat obsesif kompulsif-nya pun terpancing. Dia baru saja akan mengambil pengepel lantai ketika...

Sebuah mangkok yang penuh dengan...entah apa di dalamnya disodorkan padanya.

Dia menatap Nobunaga yang memasang ekspresi—kau harus berterimakasih—di wajahnya. Kedua alis mata Kurapika berkerut, haruskah dia berterimakasih karena samurai itu memiliki kepedulian untuk memberinya makanan?

Kurapika juga terkejut ketika Phinx menyodorkannya sepiring penuh lempengan biru itu.

_Dan apa itu? Pangsit?_

Kurapika mengamati makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia menerima kedua masakan itu lalu melangkah keluar dari dapur.

Shalnark tercengang dan menatap Danchou mereka yang terlihat mencemooh makanan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Pemimpin mereka keluar dari dapur dan mengikuti Si Kuruta. Shalnark berusaha mengikuti namun dihadang oleh sebuah mangkuk dan piring. Dua wajah orang yang ingin menjadi chef itu pun memberinya peringatan—cicipi atau mati. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat pasir itu akan lebih memilih untuk gantung diri daripada mencicipi masakan mereka yang buruk itu. Terakhir kali dia menyantap masakan Phinx, selama sehari dia tak bisa menggunakan Nen-nya! Bahan-bahan apapun yang dimasukkan pria itu ke dalam masakannya, Shalnark tak mau tahu. Nobunaga juga tidak memasaknya dengan baik! Menurut pendapatnya, menaruh begitu banyak wasabi di dalam sashimi tidak beralasan dan benar-benar menjijikkan untuk disantap. Dan oh, bolehkah dia menambahkan bahwa Nobunaga harus mencuci ikan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengirisnya menjadi potongan fillet? Atau membuang insang dan isi perut ikan itu sebelum memaksa teman-temanmu untuk memakannya?

Sekarang Shalnark bisa mengerti kenapa Danchou mereka memaksa untuk membeli makanan di luar daripada memberi tugas memasak. Ryodan pikir pemberian tugas seperti itu merupakan hal yang bagus. Di minggu pertama mereka tinggal, Kuroro dan Kurapika memasak untuk para anggota Ryodan. Mereka pikir semua makanan yang dimasak oleh teman-temannya pun akan seenak buatan Kuroro dan Kurapika.

_Dan inilah dia, taruhan iron chef._

Shalnark mengerutkan hidungnya. Seharusnya mereka tidak menantang diri mereka sendiri untuk memasak.

Dengan patuh Shalnark mengambil piring dan mengikuti Danchou-nya. Mereka berada di ruang keluarga dan menempatkan piring-piring itu ke atas meja. Dia melihat Kurapika yang sedang mengaduk supnya. Danchou mereka menghela napas berat dan berpikir keras.

Kurapika menyendok masakan berwarna kuning itudan menatapnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mencicipinya; mencicipi makanan itu tak akan membuatnya sampai sakit, bukan? Leorio seringkali memasak makanan yang penampilannyaterlihat sama seperti ini tapi rasanya baik-baik saja. Kurapika mengangkat sendok itu ke mulutnya ketika Kuroro menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak!" bentak Kuroro sambil berdiri.

Mulut Kurapika menganga_._ Dia berkedip dua kali. Si Gadis Pirang itu menutup mulutnya dan memelototi Kuroro.

"Aku akan mencicipinya lebih dulu," Kuroro berkata dengan tenang.

Kuroro mengambil sendok dari tangan Kurapika dan merasakannya. Shalnark menatap Danchou-nya; pria itu terlihat begitu melindungi Kurapika.

_Inikah alasannya kenapa Danchou memutuskan bahwa hanya dialah yang akan memasakkan makanan untuk Si Pengguna Rantai?_ Pikirnya. _Danchou menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Si Kuruta. _Dia merasa iri. _Beruntungnya Si Kuruta __bisa selalu menyantap makanan berkualitas buatan Danchou_.

Shalnark pun menatap Kurapika. Jika kelezatan masakan Danchou mereka melampaui standar, lalu kenapa Si Pirang itu jadi semakin kurus? Lamunannya terhenti ketika Kuroro bergumam dan memicingkan matanya, menampakkan rasa jijik walau sekilas. Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa sup yang dirasakannya tidak bisa dimakan.

"Jangan memakan atau mencicipinya, Kurapika" katanya tegas lalu duduk di samping Si Pirang.

"Danchou..." Shalnark ingin bertanya bagaimana rasa sup itu dan bagaimana Kuroro bisa bertahan?

Sementara itu di dapur, Nobunaga dan Phinx saling menatap. Taruhan sepuluh juta mereka, yang dinamai _Spider Iron Chef_ terlalu bergengsi dan mahal bagi siapapun juga untuk menyerah begitu saja. Yah, itu dari pihak chef tapi pendapat para pencicip masakan tentu berbeda.

Seharusnya Machi sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. Seharusnya dia memperingatkan mereka bahwa dia punya firasat bahwa sesuatu yang salah akan terjadi dengan kedua chef terpilih. Dan sayangnya_, _kedua orang itu adalah yang paling tidak berpengalaman, namun dipilih untuk taruhan mereka.

_Sialan taruhan sepuluh juta itu_! Machi menggerutu dalam hati.

Dia berdiri dan memegangi piring lalu mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Para pencicip yang lainnya mengikuti mereka, dan hal ini menimbulkan protes dari Phinx dan Nobunaga.

"Hei!" seru keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Dapurnya membuatku kehilangan selera makan," Feitan berkata dengan cuek.

"Oh benarkah?" Phinx mengikuti mereka dengan tatapan skeptis.

Shalnark menatap Feitan yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu. Mereka duduk dengan tidak senang di hadapan piring mereka. Nobunaga dan Phinx berdiri dengan kedua lengan disilangkan di dada.

Kuroro berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Bersihkan dapur setelah ini, mengerti?" ucap Kuroro tenang. "Jangan tinggalkan noda sedikitpun di kulkas," dia menambahkan.

_Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja_, pikirnya.

"Ganti alat-alat yang rusak. Dengan kualitas yang sama. Dan Shizuku, buangsampahnya," Kuroro berkata dengan penuh wibawa.

"Apakah kami harus melakukannya sekarang atau nanti?" tanya Shizuku.

"Kau harus merasakan makanannya dulu!" protes Nobunaga.

"Baiklah..." Kuroro menyela. "Ayo cicipi."

Pria itu tersenyum nakal di hadapan Phinx dan Nobunaga.

Dan kegiatan itu pun dimulai...

Machi menyesap supnya dan menelan lempengan berwarna biru itu. Dia sangat berhati-hati agar partikel-partikel di dalam masakan itu tidak menyentuh indra perasanya.

"Sudah! Aku sudah mencicipinya!" Machi lega. Sekarang, dia akan mendapatkan dua juta sebagai penghiburan baginya.

Shalnark tidak mencicipi masakan itu, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Phinx dan Nobunaga. "Baiklah, aku kalah. Seberapa berharganyakah sepuluh juta jika dibandingkan dengan nyawaku?!" katanya pahit sambil mendorong piringnya agar menjauh.

Nobunaga dan Phinx membelalakkan matanyamendengar pernyataan itu. Mereka kehilangan suara Shalnark. Chef yang memasak dan hasilnya paling banyak dicicipi dan dimakanlah yang akan menang. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi orang-orang yang bertugas untuk mencicipi. Siapapun yang makan lebih banyak, dia akan menjadi juaranya.

Shizuku manyantap sup miso dan lempengan biru itu. Dia tidak bicara apapun setelahnya. Bahkan, dia duduk diam di sofa, dengan muram matanya menatap kosong entah ke mana. Tak ada yang tahu apakah jiwanya masih ada di tubuhnya atau tidak. Koltupi dan Bonorefu tidak menyentuh makanan itu.

_Sialan taruhan sepuluh juta itu!_ Mereka mengutuk dalam hati.

Franklin mencicipi pangsit dan sup miso. Dia terdiam. Bahkan selanjutnya dia tak mampu bergerak. Feitan diwajibkan untuk menyantap masakan Phinx. Dengan enggan dia mengunyah lempengan biru dengan pangsit. Feitan memejamkan mata dan menelannya. Dia tersenyum getir.

"Sudah...," dia berkata.

Sejauh ini, Phinx yang memimpin. Dia tersenyum angkuh pada Nobunaga yang sekarang marah kepada teman-temannya.

Dia melihat raut wajah Si Samurai. _Karena penampilan sup miso tidak seburuk makanan yang satunya_...pria itu memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Aku merasakan sup miso Nobunaga. Apa itu dihitung?" dia bertanya.

"Hasilnya seri!" bentak Nobunaga.

"Hmm...," Kurapika bergumam.

Shalnark memandangi gadis pirang itu. Matanya membelalak kebingungan. Si Kuruta sedang mengunyah makanan itu, dan bisa-bisanyadia menikmatinya!

Phinx merasa dihargai. Kurapika menyantap pangsitdengan cara yang benar. Dia menusuk pangsititu dengan garpu dan mencelupkannya ke cairan biru.

"Kau memakannya?" Nobunaga bertanya kepada Si Pirang.

"Hm...," Kurapika hanya bergumam mendengar perkataan Nobunaga sambil terus mengunyah.

Dia menyendok sup kuning itu. "Asam tapi aku menyukainya," dia bergumam lalu menyantapnya.

Nobunaga tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja rasanya asam..."

Kedua alis mata Kuroro mengernyit ketika menatap gadis pirang itu. Kurapika tersenyum; dia menikmati makanan yang dimasak kedua anggota Ryodan itu. Tiba-tiba, hati Kuroro terasa sedikit sakit. Dia tak pernah melihat Kurapika begitu menikmati makanannya ketika menyantap makanan yang dimasak Kuroro untuknya. Tapi sekarang, dia menikmati makanan yang dikerjakan dengan amatir oleh anak buahnya.

Machi dan Shalnark tercengang melihatnya. Si Kuruta sama sekali tidak berpura-pura. Dia benar-benar menikmati santapannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan indera perasa Si Kuruta," gumam Machi.

"Pasti begitu...," Shalnark menanggapi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu hasilnya seri," Kuroro mengumumkan, dia sudah pulih dari rasa irinya terhadap masakan kedua anak buahnya.

_Aku harus berterimakasih pada mereka karena telah membuat Kurapika tersenyum,_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kita harus membagi hadiahnya!" Phinx menggaruk kepalanya.

Kuroro mengabaikan yang lainnya dan duduk di samping Kurapika. Dia menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada Kurapika yang tersenyum. Gadis itu terlihat puas dengan makanannya, pikir Kuroro sambil tersenyum juga.

"Selamat, Iron Chef," Kuroro bergumam sambil berbalik dan menyaksikan para anak buahnya melangkah menuju ke dapur.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

ini balasan review chapter lalu xD

Guest :

aku mengikuti author aslinya yang posting di rate T...tapi kalau melihat fic lain di fandom ini, ada beberapa yang sejenis atau sedikit lebih dari ini memang ada di rate T kok xD Tapi aku berusaha menyiasatinya dengan memberi rating di setiap chapter...yang chapter lalu itu rate M tapi aku lupa edit, hehe!

Natsu Hiru Chan :

Wah maf, chapter kali ini rate T malah terkesan humor...jangan lewatkan chapter depan *wink*

Moku Chan :

Ah terima kasih...sudah mengikuti fic ini. dan terima kasih lagi karena akhirnya Moku Chan menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review xD salam kenal...!

October Lynx :

Ow..thank you *hug* what can I do without you anyway? hehe *angelic smile*

Review please...^^


	14. Chapter 14 : Suspicion

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – _'__Jika itu benar, apa yang akan kulakukan?'_

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated T for this chapter.

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**14 : SUSPICION**

* * *

><p>Sebuah penginapan biasa dengan lantai kayu dan tikar tatami, itulah tempat persembunyian Ryodan selama seminggu ini; semua tengah menikmati malam setelah selesai melaksanakan misi. Mereka bermain kartu, membaca, tidur dan melakukan hal lain entah apa, yang mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.<p>

Ya. Itu adalah malam yang biasa terjadi bagi Kurapika dan Ryodan.

Shalnark membuka laptopnya. Pemuda penggila teknologi itu tidak peduli bahwa dia sedang bersama Kurapika dan Danchou-nya di ruangan itu. Mereka bebas melakukan apapun, bukan? Dia menekan _keyboard_ dan mencari situs yang biasa dilihatnya. Ketika dia melihat situs tersebut, Shalnark tersenyum puas menghadap laptopnya.

Kuroro mengabaikan para anak buahnya dan membaca buku. Apapun yang dilakukan pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Kurapika berusaha untuk acuh tak acuh tapi itu bukanlah karakternya. Maka, 'boneka yang tanpa perasaan' pun gagal. Dia orang yang lurus dan baru saja! Dia tak bisa membutakan matanya atas semua tindakan yang dilakukan Ryodan. Sekarang pun bukanlah pengecualian bagi Si Kuruta untuk membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Terutama jika sebuah film porno diputar di depan matanya!

Film itu berasal dari laptop Shalnark.

Si Pirang berdiri dan memelototi punggung Shalnark. Pemuda itu beruntung tidak melihat tatapan kesal Kurapika padanya seperti apa yang dilihat Kuroro. Kuroro menatap Shalnark lalu menatap Kurapika. Kurapika menunjukkan rasa jijiknya saat ini. Kuroro senang melihatnya, Kurapika memanyunkan bibirnya seperti seorang ibu yang kecewa pada anaknya.

Dia pikir Shalnark bukanlah tipe orang yang menonton hal seperti itu. Berdasarkan percakapannya dengan Shalnark, Kurapika menilai Shalnark sebagai pemuda yang sopan dan pintar. Itulah, jika mereka tidak berada dalam kondisi seperti ini mungkin Shalnark akan menjadi salah seorang temannya. Kurapika melihat sekilas bahwa Kuroro sedang tersenyum. Dia mendengus dan berbalik untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Kuroro tersenyum senang, dan ini membuat Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya seolah putus asa.

Saat Si Kuruta memandang wajah Kuroro, kekesalan itu berganti dengan kemarahan.

'Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada Shalnark?' tanya Kuroro dalam hati.

Dia menunggu Kurapika untuk menghukum Shalnark namun...bukannya melakukan hal itu; Kurapika berbalik dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Kuroro berkedip melihatnya dan berdiri mengikuti gadis itu.

Dia merasa penasaran atas perubahan sikap Kurapika. Biasanya, Kurapika akan berceramah panjang lebar ketika Ryodan melakukan sesuatu yang dia anggap tak bermoral. Yang biasanya menderita karena hal ini adalah Phinx, Feitan dan Nobunaga. Dia bersenandung pelan, ini pertama kalinya Shalnark melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggu Si Pirang.

'Apakah Shalnark merupakan pengecualian?'

Kurapika kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Rencananya untuk menjadi seperti boneka tanpa perasaan gagal. Dia tak bisa begitu saja merubah karakternya dengan sebuah jentikan jari! Terutama jika Ryodan bersikap 'biasa' dengan cara yang aneh dan...

_Jika Kuroro memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang ratu_.

Itu aneh, tapi Kurapika menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini, Kuroro tidak memaksa untuk menidurinya.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke belakang, pandangannya jatuh ke wajah Kuroro.

Kuroro berkedip. 'Dia kenapa lagi?'

Kurapika melanjutkan langkahnya dan dia ingin tahu kenapa Kuroro bersikap seperti itu padanya. Bukan hanya itu, tapi, cara dia melakukannya begitu...dramatis, jika bukan romantis namanya. Ini cukup mengganggu Kurapika.

_Kuroro menginginkan tubuhmu jadi tidak aneh jika dia menyogokmu dengan memperlakukanmu seperti itu, _Kurapika beralasan ketika sampai di kamar tidur mereka.

_Tapi aku bingung karena dia menjadi begitu berbeda sekarang_, Kurapika mendebat sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka.

_Mungkin dia mulai mencintaiku?_

Si Pirang menghela napas dan menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Dia duduk dalam diam di atasnya dan menunduk menatap lantai.

Kurapika begitu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Kuroro menghampirinya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum padanya.

'Jangan mendekat!' Kurapika memohon dalam hati.

Jika Kuroro berada terlalu dekat dengannya, jantungnya lagi-lagi akan berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi magnet, ingin berdekatan dengan pria itu. Kurapika sangat tidak menyetujui reaksi tubuhnya ini, tapi tetap saja, emosinya-lah yang menang.

Kuroro menatap wajah Kurapika dan tersenyum geli. Gadis pirang itu menatap keningnya lagi. Itu kebiasaan baru yang dipelajari Kurapika, dan Kuroro sangat penasaran dengan hal ini.

'Kenapa kau menatap keningku, Sayang?' tanya Kuroro geli di dalam hati.

Senyuman Kuroro membuat Kurapika sadar. Dia menyadari bahwa dia menatap _tattoo_ Kuroro lagi! Apa yang membuat dia menatapnya? Kenapa dia merasa puas dengan hanya melihat _tattoo _itu?

Semua pertanyaan itu bergema di benak Kurapika. Dia merengut karena tak mendapat jawabannya dan terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya dari objek pertanyaannya itu.

Sikap ini membuat Kuroro ingin berpelukan dengan Si Pirang. Dia tersenyum sambil menarik Kurapika mendekat ke arahnya. Pelukan itu begitu hangat, dan membuat Kuroro merasakan hubungan itu. Ya, hubunganlah yang dia perlukan, hubungan yang dia capai dengan berusaha keras.

Wajah Kurapika merona dan dia beruntung Kuroro tidak melihatnya. Kurapika menatap wajah Kuroro. Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum seorang pemangsa atau senyum iblis, tapi itu hanya, sebuah senyuman—sebuah senyuman asli. Ini membuat Kurapika ingin bersandar di dada Kuroro tapi dia menahan diri, hanya untuk mencegah Kuroro berpikir bahwa dia sudah melunak terhadapnya.

Mengumpulkan setiap kekuatan yang Kurapika miliki di dalam tubuhnya, Kurapika mendorong Kuroro menjauh darinya. Kuroro menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya tapi senyum di wajahnya tak menghilang sama sekali.

"Aku ingin tidur," Kurapika bergumam lalu berdiri.

Kuroro hanya mengangguk dan menatap Kurapika yang melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dia mendengarkan suara yang disebabkan gadis itu di sana; mungkin dia mengganti pakaiannya. Hal ini, membuat Kuroro memejamkan matanya, dia mulai berpikir seperti Hisoka. Kuroro mengerang dan menunggu Si Pirang.

* * *

><p>Kurapika berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan memunggungi Kuroro.<p>

_Aku menginginkanmu_, pikiran Kuroro berkata sambil menatap punggung Kurapika.

Matanya berkilat dan memutuskan untuk bertindak pelan-pelan. Apakah mereka bercinta atau tidak malam ini, Si Pirang tetap miliknya, Kuroro meyakinkan diri. Dia belajar bagaimana mengendalikan dorongan nafsunya, hingga dia tak memaksa Kurapika untuk bercinta dengannya selama dua minggu yang terasa begitu menyiksa. Yah, mungkin karena mereka punya dua misi penyerangan mansion secara berturut-turut dan Kuroro perlu menghemat tenaganya untuk itu.

_Tak ada alasan untuk memaksanya_, Kuroro memberitahu dirinya sendiri.

_Biarkan dia menyerah._ Kuroro pun setuju.

Kurapika merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuh Kuroro menekan punggung Kurapika dan dia bisa merasakan napas pria itu di tengkuknya. Dia merasa bagaikan tersetrum! Ketika merasakan ini, matanya langsung tertutup dan dia pun merasakan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Si Pirang mengantisipasi tindakan Kuroro selanjutnya, jika pria itu memutuskan untuk menidurinya, Kurapika mungkin akan menyerahkan dirinya dengan sukarela dan itu membuatnya takut. Tubuhnya menginginkan Kuroro, emosinya juga menang; semua ini membuat bagian dirinya yang lain cemberut dengan penuh kebencian. Dia menunggu Kuroro bertindak tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Malah, Kurapika merasakan napas pelan pria itu yang menandakan bahwa dia tertidur.

_Kau dan pikiranmu!_ Kurapika memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Kurapika menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

><p>Kurapika terbangun karena kedua tangan yang menggerayangi kulitnya. Satu tangan di dalam bajunya, tangan yang lain di dalam celana piyamanya. Kurapika mendengus dengan terkantuk-kantuk ketika Kuroro membalikkan tubuhnya. Apa yang dilihat Kurapika adalah tatapan memohon Kuroro dan tangan yang semula membelai tubuhnya kini memegangi wajahnya. Dia merona dan mengangguk, menunjukkan izinnya atas permohonan Kuroro. Apakah Kurapika terlalu mengantuk hingga bisa begitu mudahnya menyetujui permohonan Kuroro atau dia sendiri memang menginginkannya?<p>

Kuroro tersenyum dan mengecup kening Kurapika sambil menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh Si Pirang. Sentuhan Kuroro membuat Kurapika merasa istimewa seolah dia adalah permata paling berharga yang pernah ada. Tangan itu mengekplorasi tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, seolah Kuroro mengingat-ingat setiap detail di sana. Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan penuh kerinduan yang membuat wajah gadis itu semakin merona. Bahkan lehernya pun memerah. Wajah Kuroro semakin mendekat. Tak mampu menyembunyikan keinginannya, Kurapika mencondongkan badannya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan ciuman Kuroro.

Bibir mereka bertemu dan saling melumat dengan lembut. Ini adalah ciuman yang jarang terjadi, bergairah dan begitu membahagiakan. Mereka menikmatinya dan Kurapika serasa berada di awang-awang hingga...

Suatu sensasi aneh dirasakan Kurapika. Dia membuka matanya dan merasakan sesuatu hampir keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Ini membuat gadis itu berbalik dari ciuman itu yang membuat Kuroro mengerang kecewa.

Kuroro hampir marah atas kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia memandangi Kurapika yang tengah menutupi mulutnya.

_Sekarang apa?_

Kuroro memicingkan matanya dan mencoba menciumnya lagi tapi Si Pirang bergegas turun dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi. Pria berambut hitam itu berkedip. Dia mendengar gerakan Kurapika di dalam kamar mandi dan telinganya tidak melewatkan erangan lemah seolah gadis itu sedang muntah.

_Dia muntah?_

Kuroro mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menghirup ketiaknya. Tak ada bau yang aneh. Pria itu mengernyit, mungkin hidung wanita lebih tajam daripada pria. Menurutnya, Kurapika menjadi sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Matanya melihat ke arah jam.

_Jam setengah enam_, batinnya.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi...

Kurapika memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Dia terengah-engah dan menatap bayangannya di cermin.

_Apa yang terjadi?_ Ia bertanya dalam hati.

Dia tengah menikmati ciuman lembut itu—ya dia menikmatinya walau dia ingin menyangkalnya—ketika perutnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan isinya.

_Apakah itu karena salad ayam dengan alpukat yang dibuat Nobunaga? _Kurapika bertanya-tanya.

_Ataukah aku..._Benaknya menolak untuk mengetahui pikiran yang muncul di kepalanya.

..._Apakah aku hamil?_

Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak...tidak...TIDAK!_

Kurapika membuka matanya kembali dan mencuci mukanya. Dia baru dua bulan tinggal bersama Kuroro dan...

Matanya yang berwarna biru langit membelalak hingga ukuran maksimum ketika menyadari bahwa dia terakhir kali menstruasi dua bulan yang lalu! Wajah Si Pirang pun memucat.

"TIDAK!" Kurapika memohon pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Kuroro berdiri dan mengikuti Kurapika ke kamar mandi. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah Si Kuruta yang pucat sedang menatap cermin. Dia meraih wajah gadis itu dan menyentuhnya.<p>

Kurapika hampir terlonjak karena sentuhan itu. Dia menoleh dengan gugup pada Kuroro yang menatapnya lembut.

_Sekarang...apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Kedua alis mata Kuroro mengernyit. Kurapika tampak seperti habis melihat hantu saja. Apa yang Kuroro lakukan kali ini? Kuroro menyadari bahwa wajah Kurapika pucat.

" Apa kau sakit?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak...," Kurapika bergumam dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Kau pucat," kata Kuroro.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Kurapika menjawab dengan suara serak. Dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kuroro mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tak percaya padamu!" Dan dengan lembut dia menarik Kurapika untuk mendekat padanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan mempercayaiku...," dengan lemah Kurapika berkata ketika pria itu memegangi wajahnya.

"Hmm...," Kuroro bersenandung seolah melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa di wajah Kurapika.

Kurapika menjadi gugup. Bisakah Kuroro mengetahui bahwa dia hamil dengan hanya memandangi wajahnya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika Kuroro mengetahuinya?

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit," ucap Kuroro tegas. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah dan Kurapika ingin protes.

"TIDAK!"

"Ya, kita akan pergi ke sana. Aku tak mau kau sakit, itu akan menyulitkan bagiku dan bagi Ryodan," Kuroro beralasan dan melepaskan Kurapika.

Kurapika memelototi punggung pria itu ketika mereka keluar dari kamar mandi.

_Mengetahui aku hamil akan menyulitkanmu juga_, dia mencemooh dan duduk di bangku terdekat.

Kurapika mungkin sakit dan Kuroro mempertimbangkan hal itu. Gadis pirang itu lebih pucat dan Kuroro memperhatikan bahwa tak peduli Kurapika makan sebanyak apa, berat badannya tak pernah bertambah. Dia mungkin sakit. Lagi, ada satu pikiran yang tiba-tiba memasuki kepalanya.

_Dia mungkin hamil_, sebuah suara kecil di benaknya berkata.

_Mungkin_, dengan dingin Kuroro mengetahui adanya kemungkinan itu.

Dia menoleh menatap Kurapika yang duduk di dekat meja rias. Gadis itu sedang cemberut. Tidak, dia tidak hamil. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi, jadi Kurapika hamil kemungkinannya kecil.

Kurapika merengut dan terduduk kaku. Dia tak senang dengan semua ini—yah, awalnya memang dia tak pernah merasa senang. Dia prihatin pada bayi itu dan itu pun jika memang ada _bayi._

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kurapika muntah. Kurapika pikir, terus-menerus hidup bersama Ryodan akan membuat orang sakit dan muntah kapan pun dan di mana pun. Terutama dengan adanya darah dan tindak pembunuhan dalam kesehariannya hidup bersama dengan Geng Laba-laba.

Sekarang, hal ini membuat Kurapika khawatir.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! _Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Kurapika melirik Kuroro yang sedang menatapnya.

_Apa yang akan kulakukan?_

Keduanya bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN :

Ini balasan untuk chapter lalu :

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

*****lempar Natsu pake panci sesuai permintaan*****

Yah setidaknya 'kan di sini agak menjurus...hehehe!

**October Lynx :**

You're right, the spacy thing always disturb me! It always slipped from my eyes! Hufft...I hope it won't happen now ==

Thanks for always reminding me^^v

**Moku Chan :**

Makasih untuk pengertiannya...Nah, menurut Moku gmn? Kali ini masih cocok 'kan rate T? Hehe!

**fadya :**

Hehehe, Kurapika lg agak aneh memang^^a

* * *

><p>Review please...^^<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 : Knock

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. – _"Dia mungkin saja menggugurkan kandungannya, 'kan?"_

**WARNING :**

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated T for this chapter.

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**15 : KNOCK**

* * *

><p>Kuroro melangkah masuk ke sebuah toko bahan makanan bersama Shalnark. Raut wajah Shalnark terlihat geli, sementara Danchou-nya terlihat sangat serius. Mereka berhenti di bagian buah-buahan di toko itu.<p>

"_Star apple_..."

Shalnark bisa mendengar keseriusan di nada suara Kuroro. Pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu berusaha menahan tawanya. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, dia mendengar Danchou-nya menggumamkan suatu nama buah dengan penuh kesungguhan seperti itu.

Kuroro mengabaikan tawa Shalnark yang tertahan dan mengambil buah itu. Dia memeriksa buah tersebut seperti seorang _chef_ mengamati bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk digunakan dalam resepnya.

Dia ingin yang terbaik. Itulah standar Kuroro. Yang terbaik.

Kuroro menghela napas dan meletakkan buah itu ke dalam keranjang.

"Kita sudah selesai."

Shalnark mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

Kuroro lega dia bersama Shalnark dan bukannya anggota Ryodan yang lain. Untuk satu alasan, pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu adalah anggota yang paling terlihat seperti orang biasa dan paling 'normal' di antara mereka. Selain itu Shalnark pun memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Kurapika.

Kuroro merenungkan hal ini ketika dia menyaksikan kasir membungkus buah _star apple_ yang dibelinya. Dia mengamankan bungkusan itu seolah isinya adalah harta yang sangat rapuh.

Shalnark bersiul dan tersenyum.

_Danchou benar-benar sudah berubah__._

* * *

><p>Kurapika merengut pada Nobunaga dan Phinx. Dia tak terbiasa dengan perlakuan ini, khususnya perlakuan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang dia bersumpah akan dia bunuh. Nobunaga duduk di sebelah kanannya...Kurapika bersumpah dia melihat pria itu menebas seekor lalat sesaat tadi.<p>

Kurapika berkedip. _Kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini?_

Phinx berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Pria itu mengamati tempat di mana mereka berada seolah dia sedang menjaga bagian kiri gedung itu.

Pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi, Kurapika sangat enggan menyetujui memiliki dua hingga tiga orang anggota Ryodan sebagai pengawalnya. Ini adalah pengaturan yang aneh, itulah komentar Kurapika jika ada seseorang yang menanyakan pendapatnya, namun Kuroro memaksa.

Sekarang, Kurapika tidak tahu apakah perlakuan ini karena dia tengah mengandung pewaris Kuroro. Dia pun tidak tahu apakah hal ini mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan Ryodan, tapi...dia menyimpulkan bahwa Ryodan tidak memandangnya sebagai seorang sandera.

Ya, mereka bersikap biasa di tengah-tengah Kurapika walaupun pelototan dan jebakan yang ditujukan padanya masih tetap ada. Lagipula itulah sikap alami mereka.

Kurapika membelai perutnya yang kecil. Kandungannya sudah berumur tiga bulan sekarang.

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Rasa sakit yang mengurasnya kini terisi dengan kebahagiaan palsu yang dia dapatkan saat ini.

Sudah pasti Kuroro memperlakukan Kurapika bagai seorang ratu. Mungkin karena anak itu dan bukan karena dirinya. Namun, dia akan mengamati apa yang akan terjadi kemudian seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang iblis itu...,_ Kurapika memperhitungkan.

Kuroro mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat, tercium aroma buah manis dari _star apple_ yang ada di dalamnya.

Si Pirang berkedip. Ya, dia ingin _star apple_ beberapa hari yang lalu tapi dia tak pernah meminta Sang Pemimpin Ryodan membelikan buah itu untuknya.

Kurapika mengusap perutnya. _Apakah kau yang memberitahunya?_

Tentu saja Kurapika tak mengharapkan adanya respon apapun.

Sebuah ketukan dari dalam perutnya.

Mata Kurapika membelalak. Apakah itu artinya 'ya'?

Ketukan lagi.

Kurapika kembali berkedip. Apakah itu mungkin?

_Jangan bodoh, Kurapika, sudah sangat jelas bahwa kau sangat menginginkan buah-buahan itu._

Kuroro mengulurkan bungkusan yang dibawanya, Kurapika menatap bungkusan itu. Dia menghela napas dan bertanya pada seseorang yang ada di dalam perutnya.

_Akankah aku menerimanya?_

Dan ketukan itu mendesaknya.

Kurapika tersenyum. _Kau benar-benar anak ayahmu..._

Pria berambut hitam itu menyaksikan senyum puas Si Pirang dengan dua anak buahnya yang terlihat sadis di belakangnya. Sebuah senyuman pun nampak di wajah Kuroro. Dia mengisyaratkan Nobunaga dan Phinx untuk pergi dan mereka berdua langsung menanggapi perintahnya. Keduanya serius menjaga Kurapika, dan Kuroro senang bisa memegang janji samurai itu yang mengatakan bahwa dia 'tak akan membiarkan seekor lalat pun menyentuh Si Pirang.'

Kuroro melihat lagi ke arah bungkusan coklat yang dibawanya tadi, mungkin dia bisa meminta barang satu atau dua buah. Tangannya berharap menyentuh buah berbentuk bulat itu ketika akhirnya tak menyentuh apapun. Dia mengintip ke dalam bungkusan itu dan tak melihat apa-apa. Hal ini membuatnya langsung berkedip terkejut dan menatap Kurapika yang sedang mengunyah. Sepertinya gadis itu menyadari tatapan Kuroro yang terkejut ketika dia menyingkirkan sisa-sisa buah yang dimakannya.

_Apakah dia baru saja...tunggu...semuanya?!_

Lucu, pria itu bahkan tak bisa menyusun sebuah kalimat di dalam benaknya, atau mungkin dia hanya tak bisa menerima pemikiran bahwa Kurapika memakan semuanya dalam waktu sebentar saja.

_Semenit atau lebih?_

Kuroro memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi.

Kurapika bertanya-tanya ketika sedikit kebingungan nampak di wajah pria itu. dan kemudian dia menatap perutnya saat Kuroro menempatkan tangannya di sana.

_Kapan dia meletakkan tangannya di situ...?_

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Kuroro bertanya, mengacu pada buah-buahan itu dan setengah mengharapkan tanggapan dari anaknya yang belum lahir.

"Y—"

Kurapika hampir saja akan menjawab 'ya', menduga pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya ketika dia merasakan sebuah ketukan—dari dalam perutnya.

* * *

><p>Wajah Nobunaga dan Phinx terlihat tenang. Mereka mengambil tempat berbeda di 'ruangan bersama' di mana anggota Ryodan lainnya memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan waktu luang mereka.<p>

Sepertinya Ryodan sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk bergosip dan menimbulkan tatapan menduga-duga dari Nobunaga dan Phinx.

"Apa?!" seru Nobunaga.

"Berapa ekor lalat yang sudah kau bunuh?" Feitan menyeringai.

"Bukan urusanmu," dengus Nobunaga.

"Yang kita bicarakan ini adalah anak Danchou," Machi membuat Feitan langsung diam.

"Apa masalahnya? Jangan harapkan anak itu akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang normal...," Feitan mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya, kita harus berhati-hati. Aku masih tidak mempercayai Kurapika," Phinx memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang dia bisa lakukan? Dia sedang hamil!" Shalnark bertanya.

"Yah...untuk satu alasan...dia mungkin saja menggugurkan kandungannya, 'kan?" kata pria tak beralis mata itu.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Shizuku bertanya tanpa menoleh—karena dia sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Hanya firasat," Machi menjawab.

"Menurutku dia bukan orang seperti itu," Franklin menyela.

"Yah aku hanya menguping, gadis itu bertanya pada anak lelaki di dalam kandungannya apakah dia patut mendapatkannya," dengan arogan Phinx berkata seolah meledakkan kenyataan di muka Franklin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bayi itu laki-laki?" Feitan mencoba mengejek Phinx namun diabaikan oleh pria itu.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar?" Shizuku menduga.

"Kenapa kau jadi bijaksana begitu, Shizuku?" tanya Shalnark bingung.

"Maaf…apa?" Shizuku berkedip pada rekan-rekannya.

Phinx bergumam tak jelas sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu, mungkin untuk merokok. Nobunaga pergi ke lantai atas dan tanpa sadar dia menebaskan pedangnya kepada seekor lalat yang kini sudah termutilasi.

Shalnark merasa terganggu atas ucapan Phinx.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Chapter ini ditulis setelah author aslinya kembali dari hiatus yang cukup lama…jadi maaf kalau kependekan dan terkesan berbeda ya ;)

Ini balasan untuk review chapter lalu :

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Ya, mereka bener-bener punya bayi akhirnya ;)

**Moku Chan :**

Rate T yang menjurus ke rate M…aku sebut semi M biasanya, hehe!

* * *

><p>Review please…^^<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 : Pregnancy

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. –"Jika kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu, aku hanya berharap kau tidak seapatis dia."

**WARNING :**

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated T for this chapter.

.

Happy reading^^

**. **

**. **

**CHAPTER 15 : PREGNANCY**

.

Mereka bilang merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Beberapa orang juga bilang bahkan dampaknya lebih berbahaya untuk perokok pasif–terutama wanita hamil. Dan saat mendengar pernyataan itu Phinks tersenyum. _Wanita hamil_.

Phinks menghisap batang rokok keduanya. Pria itu sedang memikirkan efek buruk merokok sementara dia sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. _Aku tak akan mati hanya karena hal ini_.

Dan kemudian dia mengkonsumsi batang rokok ketiganya. _Aku tidak merokok di dekat Si Kuruta. _Phinks beralasan. Bayi itu mungkin baik-baik saja tapi siapa juga yang ia guraukan? _Gadis itu mungkin saja membunuh bayinya_. Pikir Phinks.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk melindungi anak Danchou mereka? _Jangan bodoh! Danchou tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi! _Phinks menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah menghabiskan satu bungkus rokok miliknya.

.

.

Dengan berisik Shalnark mengetik di laptopnya. Jujur, dia sangat gelisah hingga ingin bertanya langsung pada Si Pirang apakah dia punya rencana untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Dia salah mengetik password di sebuah situs dan berkedip. Dia tidak yakin dan tak akan melihat hal ini hanya berdasarkan cerita yang didengarnya saja. Seperti kata Shizuku, Phinks pasti salah dengar, tapi Shalnark tak bisa menahannya, dia butuh jawaban.

_Menjaga Si Pirang _seperti kata Nobunaga. Bukan pernyataan yang menunjukkan kasih sayang itu yang menjadi masalah, tapi pemuda berambut pirang pasir itu menduga bahwa rekan-rekannya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Si Pengguna Rantai. Shalnark mengira itu karena Kurapika makan masakan Nobunaga–dan juga masakan Phinks!

Dia salah mengetik password-nya lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Dia berencana memata-matai Si Pirang. Mungkin memasang beberapa buah kamera pengawas di kamar Danchou mereka? Tidak, tidak, pemimpin mereka pasti tak akan menyetujuinya.

Hingga kemudian sebuah ide muncul di benaknya, dia segera meninggalkan laptopnya dan pergi ke tempat di mana Kuroro berada.

.

.

Kurapika duduk dengan tenang di tepi tempat tidurnya–tempat tidur mereka. Sinar mentari sore hari menari melewati celah sempit di pinggir gorden itu. Dia sedang memegang sebuah buku atau lebih tepatnya membaca buku senyuman di wajah gadis itu.

Ini adalah satu dari sedikit waktu di mana dia diperkenankan untuk sendiri. Tak ada anggota Ryodan yang menjaganya dan juga tak ada Kuroro. Walaupun dia tahu Shalnark dan Kuroro hanya berada di luar kamar saja, mungkin itulah yang ia sebut kedamaian dalam kesendirian.

Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada. Kurapika sudah membuat satu keputusan, dan ya, dia tak akan menggugurkan bayi itu. Lagipula anak itu tak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosa yang diperbuat Kuroro dan anak malang itu juga anaknya sendiri. Membunuh bayi itu sama seperti membunuh salah seorang saudara sesukunya. Baik, keputusan sudah ditetapkan, sekarang bagaimana dia mengatasi situasi memiliki Kuroro sebagai ayah bayinya? _Tentu kau tak bisa menyangkal kebenaran! Dia ayahnya! _Kurapika menghela napas. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan hal ini pada teman-temannya? Kepada sukunya? Uh, bahkan dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi tidak senang di wajah almarhum ayahnya.

Kurapika, seorang anak yang sangat cerdas, yang berhasil melalui ujian Hunter hanya dalam sekali mencoba, yang telah mengalahkan dua anggota kelompok terkenal yang disebut Genei Ryodan–sekarang hamil pada usia tujuh belas tahun. _Dan tebak apa? Dia dihamili Kuroro, pemimpin kelompok itu. _Pikir Si Pirang sinis seolah bermaksud mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Dia tahu teman-temannya akan menerima ini, benar 'kan? Yah, Leorio pasti akan berbicara beberapa hal padanya tapi dia tak akan membenci Kurapika. _Anak ini_, Kurapika mengelus perutnya, _juga milikku_. Dia tersenyum. Apakah anak itu nanti akan mirip dengannya atau mirip Kuroro? Ada ketukan.

"Sungguh..." ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Jika kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu..." dia bergumam kecewa.

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak seapatis dia..." Kurapika menghela napas, tapi hal ini pun bukan berarti sekarang Kuroro cuek padanya.

Ketukan lagi.

"Kau baru tiga bulan! Bagaimana kau bisa mengetuk perutku seperti itu?" Dia menepuk perutnya dan melanjutkan.

"Apa kau pantas begitu?"

Dan lagi-lagi ada ketukan.

"Tentu saja kau berpikir begitu," dia menyeringai, setidaknya dia tahu anaknya cukup menyenangkan.

Shalnark tak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk tak mengembang menjadi senyuman lebar. Dia sudah mendengar semuanya, untunglah ada 'mainan' terpasang yang ia siapkan. Shalnark sudah meyakinkan Danchou-nya untuk melakukan hal ini sejak dia mengungkapkan isu itu padanya. Dengan hati-hati Kuroro mengizinkan Shalnark memasang perangkatnya di kamar mereka. Shalnark meyakinkan pria berambut hitam itu bahwa anggota Ryodan yang lain tidak akan tenang jika perdebatan mengenai isu tersebut tidak dihentikan.

_Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain! _Dia akan melepaskan peralatannya nanti. Lalu dia pun berpikir, apakah dia akan membiarkan yang lain ikut mendengar rekaman ketika Kurapika berbicara dengan anaknya? Dia bisa membayangkan Si Kuruta yang sangat kesal jika dirinya sampai melakukan hal itu...Lagipula masih ada hal lain yang harus dipikirkan.

Kuroro masih tak bisa percaya bahwa Shalnark telah salah menilai Kurapika. Si Pirang tidak sebegitu haus darahnya hingga mau membunuh bayi yang belum lahir. Anak buahnya harus tahu, Kurapika bahkan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri saat membunuh Uvogin dan Pakunoda. Jika gadis pirang itu memang termasuk tipe orang yang seperti itu, pasti Kurapika sudah membunuhnya sejak lama...di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Tapi tidak, Kurapika terlalu menjunjung tinggi keadilan, dia membutuhkan penjelasan yang masuk akal sebagai dasar perbuatannya. _Kecuali untuk bercinta denganmu, musuh terbesarnya, itu gila, Kuroro. _Dia memperolok pernyataan yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Dia tak bisa menyalahkan Si Gadis Kuruta. Dia terlalu tampan untuk ditolak, pria itu mencemooh dirinya sendiri. _Tidak, kau memaksanya. _Kuroro mengernyit. Ya, memang benar Kuroro bukan tipe orang yang memohon sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Dia tipe orang yang mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan kapan pun dia menginginkannya.

_Aku seperti itu sebelum aku menyadari... _Dia menatap buku yang sedang 'dibacanya'.

_Bahwa aku salah...dan jangan buat aku harus mengatakannya lagi, hei kau lelaki yang sudah tumbuh dewasa. _

"Benar," Kuroro berbisik.

Dia kembali membaca bukunya. Dia ragu apakah yang ia baca ini bisa membantu situasi di antara dirinya dan Kurapika. Bagaimana bisa dia melanjutkan usahanya mengumpulkan Mata Merah? Sementara dia yakin Si Gadis Kuruta tak punya rencana untuk menggugurkan anak mereka, dia tak tahu apa rencana gadis pirang itu untuk keseluruhan skenario yang melibatkan mereka sekarang. Apakah dia akan bergantung pada teman-temannya–di mana hal ini sepertinya tidak mungkin–atau dia akan bergabung dengan Ryodan bersama anak mereka.

Menurut Kuroro keduanya mustahil tapi yang pertama lebih masuk akal daripada yang terakhir. Dan kemudian suatu pemikiran untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga bersama Si Gadis Kuruta berkelebat di benaknya. _Menyenangkan tapi tak mungkin dilakukan_, Kuroro menyimpulkan. Terlalu merepotkan baginya, dia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya menikahi Si Kuruta. Itu akan menghalanginya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan dan bagaimana dengan pencariannya terhadap sesuatu yang membuatnya puas? _Mungkin ini akan memuaskanmu? Anakmu dan Kurapika? _

Kuroro berkedip. _Apakah aku terlalu banyak membaca ini? _Dia menutup buku dengan sampul kertas berwarna hitam itu.

Shalnark berdiri dan memutuskan untuk tidak menyiarkan rekaman itu. Dia baru saja akan pamit kepada Danchou mereka saat dia terpaku setelah sekilas melihat apa yang sedang dibaca pemimpinnya.

_Memahami Kehamilan. _

Shalnark ingin tertawa. Tidak, tidak di sini, mungkin nanti. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan tawanya sambil berlari atau lebih tepatnya melompat dari teras ke tanah.

.

.

Machi menatap bayangan pemandangan sekitarnya di sore hari yang malas. Nobunaga...masih menebas lalat-lalat. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa hingga melakukannya tanpa sadar. Shizuku masih membaca atau mungkin berpura-pura membaca sebuah buku. Phinks dan Feitan sedang bergosip tentang sesuatu.

Hingga...

Shalnark datang menerjang ke ruang keluarga. Pemuda itu menampakkan senyum yang sangat cerah dengan kilatan kekanak-kanakan di matanya. _Ada apa dengannya? _Pikir Machi.

"Phinks, kurasa kau salah dengar," Shalnark mulai bicara.

"Semuanya perhatikan Shalnark!" Feitan berkomentar dengan sinis.

Ini merupakan perjuangan bagi Si Jenius itu, tentang bagaimana meyakinkan Machi yang datar, dan pria tak beralis mata yang keras kepala untuk merubah keyakinan mereka mengenai maksud Si Kuruta.

"Apa kau mau mendengar apa yang sudah kudengar? Aku sudah merekamnya!" Shalnark terlihat begitu yakin.

_Jadi ini keputusanku_. Shalnark merasa seperti mengkhianati Kurapika dan Danchou-nya. Karena alasan apa dia begini, dia tidak tahu. Mungkin karena ini merupakan urusan pribadi Danchou-nya dan ya karena Kurapika adalah milik Kuroro maka itu adalah urusan pribadi Danchou-nya.

"Aku tak perlu mendengarnya," kata Machi dengan tanpa ekspresi dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku tak mau mendengarnya! Sial! Terserah!" Phinks minta berhenti sambil melanjutkan sesi gosipnya bersama Feitan.

"Sekarang apa? Ini artinya kita tak perlu khawatir!" Shalnark berseru dan berusaha–atau mungkin agak memohon–agar yang lain mempercayainya.

"Aku tahu!" Phinks bergumam.

"Hanya saja..." Nobunaga menyela.

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu...," Machi menyelesaikan kalimat samurai itu.

"Bukan begitu!" Nobunaga tersipu.

"Aku setuju dengan Nobunaga..." Phinks mengangguk.

"Aku masih...tidak puas dengan konfirmasimu, Shalnark. Kau tak bisa menyalahkanku... Dia tetap saja Si Pengguna Rantai," pria tak beralis mata itu menjelaskan.

Feitan yang tidak peduli dengan semua itu memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Yah, karena dia ahli mengalihkan perhatian rekan-rekannya. Demi apapun, dia mulai muak dengan hal ini, dia percaya Danchou mereka mampu menanganinya, rekan-rekannya mungkin hanya melebih-lebihkan.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai bosan," Feitan berkata dengan dingin.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Danchou apakah aku boleh memainkan permainan Greed Island dan dia mengizinkanku."

"Kita bebas melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan dan ini pilihan kita untuk tetap bersama mereka, Danchou dan istri–maksudku Kurapika," Shalnark mengklarifikasi. Kalau-kalau beberapa orang dari mereka salah paham dan ingin menjalani hidup mereka sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Seperti yang mereka duga sebelumnya, komentar datang dari Shizuku.

Yang lain sepertinya senang berada di sekitar Danchou dan menurut Shalnark mereka semua gembira atas anak pemimpin mereka. Bonorenofu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, yah dia hanya duduk diam seperti biasa bersama Koltupi yang menatap mereka dengan matanya yang bulat dan besar itu.

Pandangan Shalnark jatuh kepada Nobunaga yang menampakkan ekspresi penuh kepastian di wajahnya. Dia tak akan menanyai samurai itu, karena mungkin saja akan membuat dirinya mendapatkan hujan ludah dari Nobunaga yang bersikap seperti kambing yang berteriak. Ekspresi yang sama terlihat di wajah Phinks, hanya...lebih gelap, dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti kambing yang sedang sembelit–tanpa alis dan janggut.

Sesosok wajah muncul di pandangan Shalnark, penampilannya tidak terlihat seperti kambing. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam, mata hitam pekat dan wajah putih mulus bagai porselen–secara keseluruhan mirip dengan Danchou mereka. Pria itu menampakkan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi, kilatan matanya terasa seperti pertanda buruk yang sangat mengerikan. _Apa artinya itu? _Pikir pemuda berambut pirang pasir itu.

"Danchou!" Dia terkejut.

"Aku yakin sekarang waktunya kau melepaskan _mainan _- mu, Shalnark. Atau kau ingin aku yang menyelesaikannya untukmu?" Kuroro berkata, agak jengkel membayangkan ada peralatan seperti itu di kamarnya.

"Aku akan melepasnya, Danchou!" Shalnark bergegas pergi ke lantai atas dan memikirkan alasan tertentu yang akan diterima Kurapika, kalau-kalau gadis pirang itu menanyakan bertanya tentang 'kegiatan beres-beres' yang dia lakukan.

"Jangan membuat Kurapika kesal, mengerti?" ucap Kuroro, dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga Shalnark bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, Danchou!" Si Jenius itu menjawab.

Setelah sekitar satu atau dua menit kemudian, dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Kurapika. Gadis pirang itu terlihat bingung pada bantuan yang dengan sukarela ditawarkan Shalnark. Dia memiliki beberapa kecurigaan, namun dia harap karena anggota Ryodan yang melakukannya, dia akan segera mengetahui ada apa sebenarnya. Kurapika terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya hingga ia berkedip saat menyadari Kuroro ada di sampingnya, seolah membantunya menuruni tangga.

"Kuroro, ini terlalu berlebihan! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Ucapnya marah sambil tersipu.

Kuroro tak memberikan jawaban apapun juga tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia tetap memegangi Kurapika, sebelah tangan di tangan Kurapika dan yang satunya lagi melingkar di pinggang gadis itu.

_Ini benar-benar hebat_, Machi menahan dorongan untuk tersenyum sambil melangkah meninggalkan adegan itu.

Kurapika melihat sosok Machi yang menjauh, pipinya berubah warna dari merah muda menjadi merah. Ya, dia tahu Ryodan mengetahuinya tapi...gadis itu berpikir, situasi ini membuatnya seolah ingin membakar dirinya sendiri.

_Tapi mereka tak pernah memperolok situasi yang kau alami, Kurapika, bahkan mereka melindungimu_, pikirnya.

_Huh, aku bertaruh bahkan mereka kegirangan begitu tahu aku mengandung, dan bayi ini anak Kuroro. _

Kuroro membantunya untuk duduk di ruang keluarga dan Kurapika bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pria itu. Dia tampak terganggu, walau raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan apapun; Kurapika dapat mengatakan ada suatu pertanda buruk...Kuroro menatap layar ponselnya dengan menyeramkan.

"Kurasa sekarang waktunya kita pindah," Kuroro mengumumkan, perasaan tidak senang terdengar dari suaranya yang datar.

"Itu yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu," seseorang bergumam.

"Ya," Shizuku mengangguk.

"Tunggu. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Kurapika bertanya. Bepergian dalam kondisi seperti ini berbahaya, pikir Si Pirang.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan tenang sambil mengulurkan ponselnya kepada gadis itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu," Kuroro memohon namun itu terdengar seperti suatu perintah, yang dikarenakan oleh adanya kecemasan di dalam diri pria itu.

Dia melihat mata indah gadisnya membelalak hingga ke ukuran maksimum saat membaca pesan masuk.

"Hi...Hisoka!" Kurapika terkesiap.

Percakapan di antara para anggota Ryodan langsung terhenti. Mereka terperangah pada Kurapika. Apakah mereka baru saja mendengar nama badut gila itu?

"Tadi bilang apa?" Nobunaga menyela.

Machi yakin dia mendengarnya dengan benar dan merengut.

"Hisoka." Machi menatap Danchou mereka. Itu adalah suatu pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan.

Kuroro mengangguk dan menampakkan ekspresi apatisnya yang biasa, seolah bermaksud menegaskan suatu pertanda buruk.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik ketika para penghuni tempat itu mencerna kabar tersebut. Saat...

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Sial!"

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Dan ruangan itu pun dipenuhi kata-kata cacian.

**TBC **

.

.

**A/N :**

Hahaha maaf ya lama ga update... Udah sebulan. Aku keteteran xDa tambah lagi akhir-akhir ini memang lagi sibuk. Tapi update berikutnya kuusahakan minggu depan. Anyway... Untuk yang merasa aneh kenapa di cerita ini umur kehamilan tiga bulan tapi bayinya udah nendang-nendang, jujur aku juga heran karena biasanya kan empat bulan baru bergerak. Tapi kita abaikan saja oke XDa

Oke, ini balasan review kemarin :

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Cemburu? Ah ga kok, Kurapika masih dalam masa baru menerima kehamilannya. Masih kaget tapi senang... Unyu ya x3

**Moku Chan :**

*peluk balik* maaf telat ya Moku...

Makasih udah mengikuti fic ini :)

**Shizuku M2 :**

Haha ==

Here comes the update then xD

Maaf telat ya

Selamat menikmati...

.

.

Review please... ^^


	17. Chapter 17 : Discernment

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Kurapika Kuroro (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

After that fateful day, destiny seemed to cross their paths every now and then. –"Kalau kita masih tidak mendapatkan kabar dari mereka, kita akan melanjutkan ini semua dan akan mencari mereka setelah kita memastikan keselamatan Kurapika."

**WARNING :**

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Nothingness by Kurapika Kuroro. Various rated. Now it's rated T for this chapter.

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17 : DISCERNMENT <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lakukan segalanya perlahan, pertimbangkan sebelum melakukannya...<em>

_Lakukan perlahan, dan tunggulah. _

**Kereta Api Ekspres Ratu Elizabeth **

Matanya begitu berat saat dirinya memandangi pria bernama Kuroro, yang terlihat senang karena gadis itu bersandar di dadanya. Dengan puas dia menghela napas terhadap kehangatan dan sikap protektifnya. Si Gadis Pirang merasa seolah ia meleleh, meleleh dengan menyegarkan dalam pelukan Kuroro. Dia tidak perlu membuka matanya untuk melihat tatapan pria itu yang sangat suka padanya, sebab atas alasan tertentu dia bisa merasakannya.

Perlakuan ini bukanlah suatu kepura-puraan. Pria itu perhatian terhadap si jabang bayi, dan ya, khususnya Kuroro begitu protektif padanya. Dia tak bisa mengabaikan hal ini, karena dia menikmati kemewahan ini, perlakuan ini bahkan sebelum mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka akan punya anak. Mungkin, ini hanya mungkin, Kuroro belajar mencintainya, tidak, Kuroro _memang _mencintainya, dan pria itu punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkannya.

Kurapika membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kuroro dan menghirup aromanya. Dia bisa merasakan sedikit rasa kebas di pipinya...mungkin lelah karena terus menampakkan senyum bodoh ini di wajahnya.

Kuroro mengistirahatkan kepalanya di puncak kepala gadis itu. Dia tidak begitu mahir dalam hal pengakuan yang penuh tipu daya. _Tapi kau tak harus mengatakannya. _Pria berambut hitam itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri namun gagal, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang memberikan amanat untuk mengatakan dan memastikan bahwa Kurapika aman...dan kau sebut itu apa? _Ah, ya, mereka bilang itu cinta. _Lalu dia berkedip dan mengernyit. _Dari mana datangnya pikiran itu? _

Si Pirang membeku ketika dia merasakan dagu Kuroro menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Berbarengan dengan rasa terbakar dan kebas di pipinya. Kurapika ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri karena menjadi pening dan sentimentil bagai seorang remaja terhadap cumbu rayu Kuroro yang seperti biasanya. Apakah itu karena dia hamil? Tapi, mereka bilang ketika seorang wanita hamil, libidonya lebih rendah daripada biasa. _Ya, kurasa ini cinta_, menyangkal adalah sesuatu yang sangat munafik untuk dilakukan, pikir gadis pirang itu. Dia harus mengakuinya dan dia harus menerima bahwa Kuroro tidak melakukan semua itu karena nafsu semata. Yah, mungkin setengahnya, tapi, ada sesuatu di balik sepasang mata itu. Lebih dari sekedar kerinduan akan sentuhan. Itu sesuatu seperti...ketertarikan dan mungkin _cinta. Argh, Kurapika, kendalikan dirimu, bodoh! _Dia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

_Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu. _Dia ingin sekali menanyakannya kepada Kuroro.

Pria itu merasakan tubuh Kurapika membeku. Dia pikir wanita itu masih tidak terbiasa dengan cumbuannya. Kuroro akan membuatnya merasa nyaman terhadapnya. Dia ingin wanita itu merasa aman dalam pelukannya. Kuroro menghela napas. Dia perlu membuat rencana untuk bayi itu dan Kurapika. Terutama rencananya untuk Kurapika, dia ingin menangani bagaimana segalanya mengalami kemajuan di antara mereka berdua. Dia tak mau Hisoka mengetahui kondisi Kurapika, itu hanya akan membuat semua menjadi rumit. Dan sebenarnya, itu berbahaya. Kurapika mungkin saja digunakan sebagai sandera, tapi dia masih ragu akan hal itu, Hisoka mungkin orang yang aneh tapi dia tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu.

Nama Hisoka merupakan suatu pembawa sial bagi setiap orang dari mereka, dan itu bukan karena mereka takut terhadap pelawak gila itu. Hanya saja dia benar-benar sesat hingga mereka tak ingin punya hubungan dekat dengannya selain pencurian profesional. Contohnya Kuroro tidak memilih untuk bertarung jika itu tidak diperlukan, kesenangan berkelahi ditujukan kepada Uvo, Phinks dan Nobunaga. 'Kesenanganku', dia menciumi rambut Kurapika dan memeluknya lebih erat, kesenangannya, dia memejamkan mata, yang sekarang tengah beristirahat dalam pelukannya.

Dia tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan ini lagi. Ada hal-hal yang seharusnya dirubah terutama saat ini bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Bagaimana dengan surat-suratnya? Dan dia harus mempertimbangkan tempat yang lebih aman untuk keluarganya, _keluargaku_. Dia menyeringai. Dia baru saja menyadari bahwa di samping Ryodan, dia telah mempertimbangkan orang lain sebagai bagian dari keluarganya. Yaitu Kurapika.

Berbicara tentang Ryodan, dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka menangani segala sesuatunya ketika mereka bepergian. Dia membuka matanya dan memusatkan perhatian pada sebuah kamar di sebelahnya. Sejauh ini dia bisa menafsirkan auranya sebagai 'aura yang tenang' dan tidak membahayakan atau sesuatu apapun yang di luar kendali. Grup satu baik-baik saja, pikir Kuroro, dan menekan tombol ponselnya untuk menghubungi grup yang lain.

Di sebelah kamar Kuroro dan Kurapika ada seorang pria berambut panjang dan pria yang tak beralis mata. Mereka bisa berteriak kepada Danchou mereka jika mereka ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu hal. Mengetuk atau bahkan menerobos masuk jika ada sesuatu yang salah dan jika bahaya menyerang. Yang mana dalam kasus Danchou mereka, kemungkinan ini cukup kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tidak boleh lalai, karena sekarang mereka berurusan dengan Hisoka. Mungkin ini alasannya kenapa pria berambut panjang itu terlihat gelisah, yang tak lain adalah Nobunaga. Dia duduk dengan tenang dan memelototi setiap orang yang lewat. Bahkan dia mengartikan setiap orang dan setiap hal yang datang ke kamarnya dan ke kamar Danchou mereka. Phinx bertaruh bahwa samurai itu bahkan bisa merasakan makhluk yang merayap dan terbang dalam kondisi seperti itu. Pria tak beralis mata itu bersiul, tak ada hewan yang merayap di tempat ini. Ini Kereta Api Ekspres Ratu Elizabeth yang terkenal dengan perjalanan mewah yang nyaman dan pengalaman para penumpang yang berasal dari kalangan orang terkemuka. Dia melihat rekannya lagi dan mengernyit, dia percaya seharusnya Nobunaga menikmati perjalanan ini. Jarang mereka bepergian seperti ini selama penerbangan. Bukannya Phinx dan yang lainnya tidak mampu, hanya saja tak pernah terlintas di benak mereka. Serahkan saja kepada pemimpin mereka untuk memikirkan cara melaksanakan misi yang sangat klasik dan gaya hidup elegan. Wah, ini tidak begitu buruk, dan sebenarnya dia punya ide. Kasihan Nobunaga tak punya rasa penghargaan terhadap hal-hal semacam itu, dan karena itulah sang Samurai menjadi seseorang yang sangat gelisah karena keselamatan Danchou mereka. Setelah memikirkannya dengan seksama, itu bukan tentang keselamatan Danchou mereka tapi sebenarnya demi keselamatan Kurapika. Dan ya, keselamatan anak itu, dia menyeringai, dan teringat kepada Shalnark dan Shizuku yang dengan terpesonanya telah memanggil bayi itu dengan _danchou-chan. _Dia menatap rekannya yang juga memiliki perhatian yang sama terhadap bayi yang belum dilahirkan itu. Mungkin, sikap protektif ini baru setengahnya dari yang sebenarnya dimiliki oleh Danchou mereka. Tapi kemudian, sikap protektif yang dimiliki Nobunaga sama dengannya, Phinx peduli pada anak itu, dan dia bertaruh bahwa setiap anggota Ryodan merasa gembira, _ya gembira_, memiliki seorang bayi di kelompok mereka. Nobunaga menggeram.

"Hei, ada apa?" Dia bertanya kepada Sang Samurai.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya saja, Feitan tidak akan bergabung dengan kita."

"Yah, Danchou bilang kita bisa melakukan apa yang kita inginkan jadi..."

_Ah, ya, _Phinx sekarang tahu suatu pengecualian dan itu adalah Feitan. Pria berperawakan kecil tersebut terlihat jengkel pada percekcokan mereka dan menganggapnya 'tidak perlu' karena Danchou mereka 'mampu melindungi Si Kuruta' dan bahwa 'Kurapika akan merantai siapapun yang berani membunuh anaknya dengan penuh dendam'. Dia terkagum-kagum dengan alasan Feitan. Itu memang benar, tapi, mereka tak bisa menahan diri, bukan? Atau mungkin, Feitan sepenuhnya memahami kemampuan Danchou mereka dan Si Pengguna Rantai. 'Dan dia membunuh Uvogin, ingat?' Phinx bisa mengingat dengan jelas muka marah Nobunaga ketika dia mendengar–melalui telepon–alasan Feitan tidak mengikuti misi mereka. Phinx berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu dan mendengarkan kegiatan di kamar yang lain. Sejauh ini tak ada apa-apa dan dia tak mau mendengar sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi dan dia pun hanya mengacuhkannya, hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang direncanakan Hisoka.

* * *

><p><strong>Kereta Api 2 : Kereta Ekspres Selatan<strong>

Shizuku terus membaca buku, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Machi menatapnya ketika wanita berambut hitam itu meneliti isi buku tersebut. Machi memperhatikan ada sesuatu yang menarik di buku yang sedang dibaca Shizuku. Dia menatap judul buku itu dan tulisan tebal dengan huruf timbul 'Memahami Wanita Hamil' telah menyapa matanya dalam warnanya yang merah. Dia bertanya-tanya dari mana dia mendapatkannya dan kenapa Shizuku membacanya. Apakah karena Kurapika hamil? 'Atau Shizuku sedang...' Tapi tidak, itu tidak mungkin, dia meyakinkan dirinya. Tak ada lelaki yang akan berani mengenal Shizuku dan dia menutup pikirannya dari segala kemungkinan itu. Itu hanya firasat semata tapi dia mempercayainya.

"Kenapa kau membaca buku itu?" Dengan penasaran Machi menanyai wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku baru menemukannya di tempat persembunyian kita...Maksudku di mansion yang kita tinggali," jawab Shizuku dengan monoton namun polos.

Machi mengernyit. Jawaban Shizuku tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi kemudian dia pun terdorong, siapa yang memiliki buku itu? Dan kenapa pria atau wanita itu membacanya? Mungkin Kurapika sendiri yang memiliki buku itu? 'Atau mungkin Danchou?' Mungkin itu bukan urusannya tapi gosip sudah seperti kebiasaan buruk yang menggiurkan yang tak bisa dihentikan Ryodan.

"Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang memilikinya," Machi berusaha melibatkan Shalnark ke dalam percakapan mereka, tentu saja, pria berambut cokelat pasir itu punya beberapa pemikiran.

Shizuku mengangkat bahu dan menatap Shalnark. Dia sedang bersamanya ketika dia menemukan buku itu. Bahkan Shalnark memperingatkan untuk tidak mengambilnya, tapi dia ambil karena tak ada seorang pun mencari buku tersebut.

Machi mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan Shizuku mencari-cari dan matanya mendapati wajah Shalnark.

Shalnark terlihat lupa segalanya dan tetap bermain-main dengan laptop dan alat-alat _gadget_-nya. Dia mengabaikan mereka, dan sebenarnya, dia menghormati kebijaksanaan pemimpin mereka pergi beberapa mil lebih jauh hanya untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah terjadi di antara Danchou-nya dan Kurapika, Si Pengguna Rantai. Dia berkonsentrasi meretas dan sejauh ini berhasil, saat tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa program keamanan mereka telah diterobos. Dia menyaksikan monitor yang menayangkan beberapa lokasi dari kamera pengawas yang terpasang di setiap tempat yang memungkinkan di Kereta Api Ekspres Ratu Elizabeth. Dia mengamati pintu masuk dan pintu keluar. Tahu Hisoka seperti apa, pria itu tak akan menyerang secara halus. Dengan sinting dan angkuhnya dia akan membuat kehadirannya diketahui. Yang mana bagi Shalnark merupakan kondisi yang diputarbalikkan dan menyesatkan karena membuat mangsanya merasa bahwa dia tak akan bisa bertahan bahkan jika dirinya bersembunyi atau melarikan diri dari orang gila itu. Pikiran ahli komputer itu langsung buyar ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

_"Shalnark," _dia bisa mendengar suara bariton Danchou-nya yang dingin dengan begitu jelas yang menunjukkan tak ada basa-basi.

"Ya Danchou," Shalnark menjawab.

Mendengar hal ini, kedua orang wanita yang juga ada di sana memandanginya dengan seksama.

_"Bagaimana di sana?"_

"Tak ada tanda-tanda Hisoka di keretamu, dia juga tidak ada di kereta yang kami tempati, Danchou," jawabannya terdengar sangat lega.

_"Itu bagus."_

"Aku akan mengabarimu lagi sepuluh menit kemudian." Dia harap suaranya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tersenyum. Dan apakah itu mungkin, mendengar seseorang tersenyum?

Shalnark merasa sangat lega. Mereka hampir sampai ke sana, ke dekat wilayah Aegean. Dan ya, tak ada tanda-tanda Hisoka di sana. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum atas kenyataan bahwa mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang berdekatan dengan Pulau Greed. Sungguh membangkitkan kenangan lama.

"Kedengarannya Danchou tidak punya masalah di kereta mereka," Machi menanyai Shalnark.

"Yah, itu benar!" Pria itu berkicau sambil terus bermain-main dengan peralatannya.

Jawaban Machi yang tepat pun berlanjut, "Kuharap orang sesat itu tidak akan muncul sama sekali."

Dia mengangguk. Setiap orang tidak mau badut itu dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Hisoka seperti pria dengan penyakit menular. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka tidak mau pria itu dekat-dekat dengan wanita hamil. 'Ck, kurasa kami mulai over protektif terhadap Si Pirang itu,' dia memarahi dirinya dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Apa alasan kalian melakukan ini?" Shizuku bertanya secara acak kepada Machi dan Shalnark.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'melakukan ini'?" Shalnark berkedip.

Machi sepertinya mengerti apa yang dimaksud wanita muda itu dan menanggapi,

"Aku hanya ingin saja. Danchou bilang kita bebas melakukan apa yang kita inginkan dan inilah yang aku mau," dia menjelaskan dan berharap dirinya tidak terdengar terlalu melankolis. Dia merasa wajib bahwa dia 'harus' melakukan ini.

"Hmm," Shalnark bergumam.

"Memang benar seharusnya kita tidak melakukan apapun berkaitan dengan hal ini. Lagipula ini kehidupan pribadi Danchou, dan seharusnya dia melakukan ini sendiri, tapi... " Dia mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir dengan hati-hati.

"...tapi dia mengijinkan kita untuk sukarela ikut dalam tugas ini dan sama dengan Machi, inilah yang ingin kulakukan."

Shizuku menatap mereka dan Shalnark ragu gadis itu sudah memahami semua yang telah mereka katakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, apa alasanmu?" Shalnark memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa?" Gadis itu berkedip dan terlihat tidak sadar.

"Apa alasanmu tinggal dan melindungi Si Pirang?" Machi mengulangi pertanyaan tersebut. Dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil menunggu jawaban.

"Kurapika tidak membutuhkan perlindungan apapun dari kita, Danchou...bisa melakukannya," Shizuku terlihat bingung. Dia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tapi aku ingin membantu," wanita muda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Machi dan Shalnark saling pandang satu sama lain, mereka sama-sama memahami, pilihan ini, karena rasa kepedulian dan bukannya tugas. Lagipula mereka Laba-laba. Mereka adalah satu.

* * *

><p>Beberapa sosok dengan cepat mengusik rutinitas para binatang di hutan. Tupai-tupai melihat saat dedaunan jatuh dengan banyaknya ke tanah. Sosok-sosok itu tidak terlihat dengan mata biasa. Mereka cepat sekali, hampir seperti cahaya. Mereka terlihat tergesa-gesa guna mendapatkan mangsa mereka yang cepat berlalu.<p>

Franklin berjalan dengan lesu di hutan hijau luas yang tengah mereka tapaki. Dia melihat kedua rekannya yang tidak bersuara dan menghela napas. Mereka ditugaskan dalam rencana ini dan tak mau menarik perhatian yang tak diinginkan. Dia berharap mereka juga naik kereta api tapi mereka orang-orang tidak beruntung yang tak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan perjalanan mewah dan nyaman. Itu masuk akal, mereka terlihat mencurigakan–kalau tidak dibilang mengerikan–penampilan mereka saja akan menimbulkan kekacauan.

Nama Hisoka berkelebat dalam cetakan tebal di benaknya saat berhadapan dengan kata 'mencurigakan'. Badut gila itu tahu bahwa Kurapika bersama Ryodan. Dan pesannya saja membawa penghinaan bagi mereka semua. Mereka semua tahu bahwa kalimat _mengunjungi buah yang belum masak dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu Danchou _memiliki arti terselubung di dalamnya.

Perhatian Franklin teralihkan ketika dia merasakan dua sosok dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang mengikuti mereka.

Koltupi dan Bonorenofu langsung melihat ke belakang. Kedua sosok itu semakin dekat. Mereka menggunakan Zetsu tetapi Kelompok Ryodan peka hingga bisa mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang diikuti. Kedua aura itu sangat familiar. Ketiga anggota Ryodan tersebut langsung berada dalam kondisi bertahan. Kalau-kalau kedua sosok tersebut akan menyerang. Franklin berdiri di depan kedua rekannya karena dia adalah salah seorang anggota Ryodan yang berada dalam tingkatan lebih tinggi dalam hal bertarung. Bonorenofu mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung dan untuk menjadi _backup _bagi Si Raksasa. Dia harus melindungi Koltupi, orang yang memiliki rambut seperti pengepel lantai itu tidak punya kemampuan bertarung.

Franklin mulai menyambut orang yang mengejar mereka dengan peluru Nen. Ini membuat kedua sosok itu pergi ke arah yang berbeda. Mereka kesulitan menghindari peluru Nen. Mereka tangkas, tapi dengan rentetan peluru ini, kecil kemungkinan mereka lebih mendekat lagi. Dia merasakan Bonorenofu meringis. Franklin berusaha menoleh ke belakangnya ketika dia sedang menembakkan peluru dan dia melihat Bonorenofu terkapar di tanah dengan luka berlubang di tubuhnya dan sebuah kepalan tangan tertarik keluar dari dalam luka itu.

"Ada orang lain di depan kita!" Itu suara Koltupi yang bicara.

Itu benar, orang tersebut ada di depan mereka, tapi mereka tidak merasakannya sesaat tadi. Sebuah helikopter yang berada tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka pun menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bonorenofu melihat seorang pria melompati helikopter itu dan bergabung dengan pria lain yang ada di depan mereka.

Perhatian Franklin pun teralihkan. Pria itu, yang baru saja melompat dari helikopter, adalah Hisoka! Aura pertanda buruk membenarkan hal itu. Identitas kedua sosok yang mereka tembaki peluru tadi kini diketahui. Mereka adalah teman-teman Si Pengguna Rantai. Dia begitu terkesan bagaimana bocah-bocah itu meningkatkan Nen mereka. Si Raksasa menghentikan serangannya begitu dia ingat bahwa Laba-laba telah berjanji tak akan membunuh atau melukai teman-teman Si Pengguna Rantai.

Koltupi berusaha menelepon Shalnark tapi ada gangguan hingga dia tak bisa menghubungi ahli komputer itu.

"Tak ada gunanya melakukan itu," kata sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga mereka.

"Tunjukkan dirimu, kami sudah tahu siapa kalian," Franklin berkata dengan suaranya yang berat.

Seorang bocah berambut hitam muncul dari sebelah kiri, dia sudah tumbuh sedikit lebih besar, pikir Si Raksasa. Tatapannya tak pernah berubah saat bocah itu melihat ke arahnya. Si Bocah Zaoldyck muncul dari sisi kanan hutan. Tatapannya yang penuh perhitungan pun tak pernah berubah dan menurut pendapat Franklin, ketajaman bocah itu meningkat. Kedua bocah tersebut sudah tumbuh besar dan masih akan berkembang menjadi Pengguna Nen yang hebat. Ryodan mungkin akan membutuhkan mereka suatu hari nanti.

"Aww...tidak seru," dan itulah Hisoka, ada dalam pertemuan yang ingin sekali mereka cegah.

"Kau mengerikan..." Seorang pria lain gemetar di belakang badut itu.

Bonorenofu tahu bahwa orang yang menyerangnya adalah orang itu yang berjalan di belakang Hisoka. Cukup penting karena dia telah menyebabkan rasa sakit yang cukup menyiksa tapi tidak merusak perutnya, andai orang yang tidak terlihat seperti mumi itu tidak melindunginya dengan Nen, mungkin dia menggeliat kesakitan di tanah.

"Aku tak bisa menghubungi Shalnark!" Suara itu lagi, Koltupi yang telah membuyarkan renungan mereka.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, tak ada gunanya," Killua menganggukkan kepalanya kepada helikopter itu.

Dia melanjutkan,

"Saudaraku punya cara untuk menghalangimu melakukan hal itu," dan melanjutkan ucapannya di dalam hati, 'Dia membuktikan dirinya berguna pada waktu seperti ini, dan sialnya tidak gratis.'

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Franklin bertanya.

"Kurapika! Kami menginginkan Kurapika kembali!" Gon begitu berani dan tanpa rasa takut yang termasuk wajar bagi mereka yang memiliki Nen dengan tipe _Reinforcement_.

"Kurasa itu pilihan temanmu, Nak," Franklin menjawab bocah tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Si Raksasa tidak sepenuhnya memahami kesepakatan di antara Kurapika dan Danchou mereka.

"Aku tidak mengira Kurapika akan mau tinggal dengan orang-orang yang sama yang telah membantai sukunya," itu tanggapan Killua.

"Aku tak berhak mengatakan apapun," Si Raksasa menjaga suaranya tetap rendah. Dia tak mau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan mengorbankan Geng Laba-laba dan Danchou mereka.

Kedua bocah itu putus asa hingga mereka berani bekerja sama dengan Hisoka. Dia ingin menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju. Tentu pertolongan ini sudah memiliki kesepakatan tertentu di dalamnya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kalian ikut bersama kami," Hisoka berkata dengan nada suara yang dilagukan.

Bertarung merupakan daftar paling akhir yang akan dilakukan. Suatu rencana merasuki benaknya, mereka akan ikut dengan para bocah itu dan dengan melakukan hal tersebut, mereka bisa memberi waktu bagi Sang Danchou untuk membawa Kurapika ke tempat yang lebih aman. Dia melihat kepada Bonorenofu yang sepertinya memahami apa yang dia pikirkan. Koltupi tidak menunjukkan protes apapun untuk masalah itu saat dirinya menatap para pengejar dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Lewat sini," Leorio menunjukkan jalannya.

'Apapun rencana bocah-bocah itu, Danchou pasti akan tahu,' pikir mereka bertiga, dan mereka hanya perlu mengirimkan petunjuk atas apa yang terjadi.

* * *

><p>Shalnark mengkhawatirkan grup tiga. Mereka belum memberi kabar lagi, dan dia memutuskan untuk melaporkannya kepada Danchou mereka. Dia mencari nomor ponsel Kuroro dan menekannya.<p>

"_Shalnark_," Suara Danchou-nya terdengar resmi seperti biasa.

"Grup tiga sudah dua jam belum menghubungi lagi," Shalnark melaporkan.

_"Artinya mereka bertemu seseorang, mungkin saja Hisoka."_

"Aku tak bisa menghubungi mereka, Danchou, seseorang telahmerusak koneksinya."

_"Bisakah kau melacak mereka?"_

"Aku bisa menemukan caranya, Danchou. Akan kucoba. Sepertinya kita bukan hanya berurusan dengan Hisoka, kurasa dia adalah seseorang yang sangat mengetahui teknologi seperti ini."

_"Seseorang yang punya pengetahuan sama sepertimu, jadi sepertinya kupikir mereka adalah sebuah kelompok, hanya saja aneh mereka bekerja bersama Hisoka." _Shalnark menemukan petunjuk di dalam suara Danchou-nya hingga dia punya ide siapa sebenarnya orang-orang tersebut.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, Danchou, aku akan mengabarimu begitu aku punya informasi."

_"Kalau kita masih tidak mendapatkan kabar dari mereka, kita akan melanjutkan ini semua dan akan mencari mereka setelah kita memastikan keselamatan Kurapika."_

"Baiklah, Danchou."

Maka si ahli komputer itu pun kembali memainkan peralatannya. Dia harus menemukan jalan untuk menghubungi grup yang lainnya dan menemukan jalan untuk mengetahui lokasi mereka. Secara diam-diam, ini sudah menjadi semacam tantangan dan itu membuatnya bersemangat. 'Ini perang teknologi,' dia menyeringai.

'Aku akan menemukan mereka,' dia berjanji dalam hati.

Ah ya, ini akan jadi prestasi yang bagus, pikir Shalnark.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Maafkan aku atas update fic yang sangat terlambat ini. Maaf juga, karena ini chapter terakhir dari fic Nothingness yang bisa aku update. Authornya, Kurapika Kuroro, memutuskan untuk menghentikan fic ini entah sampai kapan.

Aku kutip dari profilnya :

"_I will put Nothingness and Odd Enemy into hiatus. I have nothing in mind right now and it feels so weird to continue something that you have no more interest on doing._

_Anyhow thank you for the support."_

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kan...Tapi aku janji akan melanjutkan translate ini begitu muncul chapter yang baru.

Terima kasih atas dukungan dari semuanya...

Review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ KuroPika FOREVER ~<strong>_


End file.
